


Curtain Call

by MadhouseFunhouse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Traits, BDSM, Blood Kink, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lemon, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Scent Kink, Sexual Confusion, Slice of Life, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Tails, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseFunhouse/pseuds/MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: Gon has started his first year of college, being seventeen years old and coming from a small farming community, his family paid out the ass to bring him to a huge university for him to be able to follow his dreams of becoming an actor. A murder happens on campus, and seeing that many people are freaked out, Gon takes it upon himself to investigate the gruesome happenings despite his omega instincts telling him to run away.His prime suspect? The teacher over the theater department, a red haired man who seems too obsessed with him and the other students.(More tags may apply as I write, as further pairings may still be added at a later time as well.)
Relationships: Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kaito | Kite/Pariston Hill, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 199
Kudos: 278





	1. Yorknew University

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest story! Of course, as always my rules are pretty simple, comments help me write, and come up with ideas, I am not forced to write, and I will not if I don't feel like the reception is going well enough. Even one comment can help continue the narrative as it will bring interest back into the story for me, I get bored easily. I will have notes about the rules of this AU at the end of the chapters if I feel I need to clarify something! Thank you for reading this, and I would like to start this story thanking one of my special readers who gave me a lot of feedback on the story! 
> 
> Thank you Atom1050!

A new breath of fresh air, university life was only a few steps away from him, simply just out of reach as his aunt held onto him, sobbing into the collar of his shirt, telling him over and over that she would miss him. People were staring as they carried their bags beyond the gates, but he couldn’t care any less, letting his aunt give her final thoughts was the least that he could do, as she had been the one to give him such a wondrous opportunity. He gave her a comforting smile, lifting his bags to remind her that it was time for him to find his room, “Thanks auntie, but you don’t have to worry about me, I promise.”

“I-I just didn’t think it would be so soon, Gon. You’re only seventeen, but here we are!” She wiped away her tears, letting out a shaky breath, she was genuinely happy, Gon could tell, “I just never thought you would move so far away, and when you applied here, well you know how I felt.”

“That they would never accept me.” Gon nodded, “But we made it auntie! We should be smiling right now, not crying.”

“I know.” She smiled, calming her nerves just a bit, “Promise me you’ll call me when you can. I want updates.”

“I promise.” Gon had to promise this more than once, so by now he had a full list of promises he had made and intended on keeping.

“And-” Mito looked at him expectantly.

Gon laughed weakly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand in a bit of embarrassment, “If I find someone you will be the first to hear the gossip.”

She seemed pleased that he remembered her words exactly, therefore she knew she would not have to press on that matter, however her lips did pull into a more strict expression, “Also, if you don’t feel that whoever it is that you find is treating you right-”

“You’ll kick their ass.” Gon had cut her off, again throwing her own words back at her.

That again pleased her, so she turned and grabbed Gon’s other bag, sliding it closer to him so he could take it. She stood back now, face filled with love, “Good luck. I know you’ll be amazing.”

“Thanks auntie. I love you.” Gon replied after situating his luggage into his arms.

“I love you too. Talk to you soon.” She said in a tone that made it obvious that Gon had to go now, or else he would have to wait through another ocean of tears. 

So he turned and began for the entrance, already having to follow signs to find the dorms.  _ Yorknew University, a place where anyone can try to become whatever they want to be, I want to be an actor, so I joined the large drama department. It costs a lot, more than I would usually be willing to spend, but aunt Mito insisted on the best. I owe her so much.  _ Gon had situated himself in his mind, now standing before the building he would call home for a few years. Then his eyebrows furrowed, his ears perking up to the sounds of people talking, _ I am Gon Freecss _ , he told himself, _ I am an Omega in a co-ed dormitory building filled with other males _ . He did not intend on them knowing what he was, not yet, having suppressed his slightly dulled scent with soaps and lotions. He had surprisingly not presented with his hormones yet, which medically had been concerning to his family. His doctor had warned that within the year he might go through drastic changes, especially if his soulmate happened to be in close proximity. 

Gon had never wanted to submit to another person and become someone’s property, in fact he found his lack of hormones to be a blessing despite the implications on his health. Of course his doctors had prescribed many medications to jump start his heat cycles, but he had simply thrown them into the river, uninterested in ever pursuing his calling in becoming a fully grown omega. He had goals, a dream, and he was not going to ruin it so that he could just be used by some alpha he did not know nor care for. That’s another reason why he chose these dorms, so that people would be unable to tell what he was based on his living arrangements, as Gon was an omega on his paperwork and would have been thrown in with people of the same class. He rolled his eyes to the idea, stepping into the building now that the initial thoughts had been successfully pushed from his mind. 

The first thing he noticed was that there was both chatting and arguing in the air around him. His tail flattened a bit, his nose immediately going to work to identify the various smells around him. He walked further into the building, his eyes scanning the common area as it stretched in front of him. Like everyone else, he removed his shoes in the designated spot, then continued to walk around and get to know his new home.

Then he was stopped, a tug on his tail making him cease his curious investigations of his new home. He looked back, ears standing up in interest. It was another boy, likely around his age, seeming to be playing with his tail. He didn’t know what to say, but being naturally friendly, he smiled at the other boy, a soft noise of discomfort leaving him before he introduced himself, “Oh- uh, hey, I’m Gon!” He said, then tilted his head, “Why are you pulling on my tail?”

“It’s fluffy, idiot.” The other boy practically barked at him, his ears flattening over his white hair, “I saw that it was wagging like crazy, and I couldn’t help myself. Hi, I’m Killua. What are you here for?”

He was still touching his tail, which made Gon feel moderately uncomfortable. It wasn’t uncommon for children to tug on it, as it did wag a lot, but he had never had someone of his age do so, “I’m in the theater department.”

“Ah, alright.” Killua nodded, standing up now and stretching with a rather lazy sounding huff.

Gon couldn’t help but stare at him even more, finding him to be interesting. Although another sensation also filled Gon, one that he was a bit more uncertain of. He wanted to ask the boy’s class, to see if it had to do with that, but he figured it would be better to keep that private for now. Instead he spoke up about something else that was on his mind, “What are you here for, uh, Killua?”

Killua’s ear twitched, the sound of his name coming from the smaller boy was interesting to him, so he crossed his arms over his slender form to continue to have an air of disinterest. He stood taller than Gon, maybe a foot or so, which was something Gon had gotten accustomed to. However, the way he partially bent down to talk to him made him blush, “I’m here to learn computer design. I work with the theater and art departments when they are having events, but otherwise I’ll be in a computer lab in the main building on most days.”

He had told him this as though he was inviting him to come find him. Gon nodded, his sunny eyes gleaming to the idea of sneaking off to meet him, maybe he could learn a few things from his new friend? He liked making friends, but in his home town it was so rare to meet anyone new, as it was such a small community, the kind people tended to remain in their entire lives, trapped and destined to become a fisherman, or maybe a farmer. 

Killua looked down at Gon, his eyes narrow, “Are you okay? You’re acting weird.” 

“Oh, yeah sorry! I got jet lagged pretty bad!” Gon reassured him, then he realized just how heavy his arms were getting, “Oh, yeah I have to drop off my bags!”

“Which room are you in?” Killua asked, immediately taking one bag to lighten Gon’s load just a bit.

Gon was very surprised by that, his heart fluttering from the simple kindness. He had a feeling that mentioning it would make the other boy mad, so he decided to simply answer his question instead, “I think it was 2C.”

“Oh, cool, right next to me. I’m 3C.” Killua smiled wide, showing his sharp teeth, his own tail swaying just a bit, “Maybe we can have some late night video game contests!”

Gon nodded, getting very excited about that idea, “Yeah! That sounds like fun! Well, we should get up there, I’m super tired. Tomorrow we have a free day, so we can probably hang out then?” He asked, his eyes resembling a puppy’s as they pleaded with the taller man, his tail wagging like crazy yet again.

Killua nodded, “For sure, I’ll have to give you a tour.”

Then they both began up the stairs, up to level C, where their rooms would be situated. A few other students stood in the hall, but Gon decided that they would probably have to wait until the next day when he was much more rested, and bathed. He felt like he was probably starting to stink by this point, as he had been moving around a lot since the previous morning, and he hadn’t been able to freshen up since then. 

His room now stood before him, and Killua opened the door and walked inside without asking permission, setting the bag he had on the plain white sheet covered mattress. Gon stepped in after him, the musty room filling his nose with an unpleasant sensation, “Ah, smells like books in here. I’ve never liked the smell of books.”

Killua let out a chuckle, his ears now standing up as he laughed, “All rooms tend to smell like this after summer. A lot of the others usually find their own ways to replace the scent.”

Then Killua sniffed the air, confusion crossing his face, “I’m not sure why, but your room isn’t as bad as mine was. It smells like apples a little bit.”

Gon sniffed the air, but all he got was Killua’s scent, which he had not pinpointed yet thanks to his dull senses, and the smell of old books. He did not know what the boy was smelling, not figuring it to be himself. He just decided that it had been a smell his nose just couldn’t pick up on, not knowing how improbable it was, unless it was his own smell. So he stepped the rest of the way in, putting his bag down beside the other one. He liked the single bed dorm rooms, glad to have his own bathroom and balcony, where he could relax without having to worry about too much. He even threw open the door to the balcony, stepping out to look at it. They had given him a chair and a table, and the other balconies around him sat pretty close by. It would be easy to crawl over them into adjoining rooms, which gave him a devious plan for the next morning. He then turned, the breeze behind him made his hair bounce forward. In his carelessness he almost did not notice Killua’s eyes on him as he continued looking around at his room.

Then he noticed the eyes, which made him look up at Killua with his own butterscotch ones, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. I just… I’ll see you later, okay?” Killua said quickly, backing up to the door of the room.

Then he left without a further word, his brain racing thanks to his own conclusions.  _ He’s not an alpha, I’m so fucking stupid to assume only alphas are living in the co-ed dorms _ , he screamed at himself in his mind as he unlocked his door and hid himself in his room. He braced himself against it, his heart thudding against his ribcage as he tried to calm down. He had not expected to smell such a sweet Omega on his first day of his second semester, yet here he was, weak at the knees because he could barely smell the other boy. 

He let out a hot breath, then he straightened himself out, standing up and laying his ears flat against his skull. He knew that most omegas had more overwhelming scents, and had a tendency to be open about their class as to warn others that they may be on heat on occasion. Gon did no such thing, making him wonder if he was on suppressants or perhaps he had forgotten. Killua shook his head, _ I can’t just ask him about it, he might not want anyone to know. But why, it would be for his safety _ , Killua’s brain continued to push for answers he would not be able to reach. 

Gon closed the door to his room now, humming as he began to unpack. He was beginning to yawn pretty soon into his unpacking, so he just shoved his clothes into the provided dressers, then picked out a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, then he grabbed his scent eliminating soaps and went to take a long, and what he considered, well deserved, bath. 

He liked every bit of his room, finding it rather cozy despite the smell. He loved his bathroom even more, as it was cute, and functional, a shower-tub combo calling his name. He was completely unaware that he had given himself up so easily, already failing his mission to fly under the radar, however, Killua, unbeknownst to him, would not be the one to tell people.

So, he climbed into the tub once enough warm water had filled it, and he began his routine. Washing his hair, then his body, then making sure to remember to lotion his wrists and neck once he had gotten out. He patted himself dry, careful to not rub too hard as it could lessen the effects of his products. Then he went to his bags to make sure nothing else needed unpacked. When he found the last few items that he had brought, he put them in their respective places, then he got dressed. He was getting even more tired, and luckily it was starting to be a reasonable time for him to rest, so he threw his bags onto the floor and practically collapsed into the mattress, the cool breeze from the balcony hugging his damp skin as he got comfortable. _ I could really get used to this place _ , he let out a hearty breath, closing his eyes.

_ Maybe I’ll buy some candles, apple scented, like Killua had said _ , he told himself as he drifted off into sleep.


	2. Tour Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua takes Gon around campus so that he can familiarize himself with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! A super long chapter two! I am so happy right now! thank you all for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you to bricksandbones! Your comment made me have a good laugh! I hope I answered your question well enough!  
> Thank you to Jhh88!  
> Thank you to darknessdesu! Hisoka is only mentioned in his chapter, but don't worry he'll be making his grand debut in chapter three!  
> Thank you to Ni<3! I am glad you like my writing, thank you!  
> Thank you to randugamsas! I can't help but get more comfortable with being kinky in these, as I am growing more confident as a writer in general. Thank you for all of your support, and your comment made me smile!
> 
> Here's a link to a fan work Atom1050 made me to complete the last scene, enjoy!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125572

Gon was falling, a gust of wind keeping him only kinda afloat. He knew he was dreaming, as he was typically quite lucid when he dreamt. So, he simply enjoyed the sensation, feeling as though he were on clouds. He let out a soft sigh, his dream self opening his eyes to look at the endless sky. It was utterly relaxing.

He had never had a dream like this. Usually he would have strange nightmares, or perhaps dreams with strange happenstance, but no, this was different. He wondered if it had to do with his new bed, or maybe the lack of sleep he had experienced through the past few days. Either way, he did not hurry himself to wake up, enjoying the gentle breeze.

Then a voice rang in his ears, his eyes again shooting open, the clouds had faded, turning a soft peach color. He felt confused, his eyes focusing on the horizon. He could make out a figure, but he could not tell who it was. Their voice was so far away, barely heard by the teen. Then, just as his muscles began to ache with energy, he finally could make out a few words, “Are you okay?”

Then he opened his eyes, his breath caught in his throat as he fell. The floor was hard against his face, cold to his bare legs. He looked around, sitting up in surprise. Once his nerves had calmed down, he smiled weakly, laughing to himself, “I guess I fell out of bed. Haven’t done that in a while.”

He then pulled himself to his feet, going to his balcony door to get some fresh air. It smelled like dew outside, a welcoming scent to the teen. He took it in for a while before he went back to his hastily packed dresser, trying to pick out acceptable walk around clothes. He eventually found one of his favorite shirts, a light yellow colored and thin sweater that had a black stripe along his chest. He then found a decent pair of khaki shorts, then some black socks. He looked at himself in the mirror in his bathroom, having only a little bit of apprehension about looking good. He always made a point to look as good as he felt, although he felt excited and confused more than he felt yellow.

He let out a soft breath, then grabbed his lotion that had rested on the counter by the sink. He applied a healthy amount of it to his neck and arms, making sure to rub it in like it had directed. This morning it burned a bit, like it had before, but it was a little worse this time. He knew that it had been from over application, however, he did not really care.  _ What’s another health concern _ , he laughed to himself.

Then he finished up by brushing his hair and teeth. Now he felt ready to go, so he stepped out of the bathroom, looking at the clock quickly to make sure it was a decent time. It was almost noon, so he figured that his new friend had to be awake by now. So, he exited his room, locking it once he was in the hall, then made it next door to try and knock on Killua’s door. However, this was cut rather short, as a pair of hands grabbed him by his shoulders, practically dragging him back, and throwing him completely off guard. He managed to look at the person who had suddenly moved him, and it was a blonde man who had a strangely wide smile on his face.

Gon felt utterly confused, his eyes doing nothing to hide his emotions, “Uh, hi, I’m Gon.”

“Wow, everyone was right, you’re so small!” The man cooed in an overly excited tone, “I never knew freshmen came in the size extra tiny!”

Gon’s eyebrows furrowed, and he wondered if this was common for city folk. He had that moment with Killua the previous day, with the whole tail thing, so maybe city people were just lewd and strange. He tried to push back his notions for a second, “Can you let me go?”

“Nope!” The man laughed, practically dragging Gon towards the stairwell, “You’re gonna eat breakfast with me cutie!”

Gon didn’t fight back, as he didn’t want to offend this other new person. However, he almost felt like he was being kidnapped. He wondered if this man would do something he had seen on a crime show, take him into a basement to never see sunlight again. He shook his head, becoming flustered by the thoughts, _ no, he wouldn’t do that, surely this is normal in the city _ .

Then he was suddenly in the dining room which stood next to the kitchen in a rather open concept kind of way. Gon sank down into the chair he was made to sit in, his eyes on the man who now went into the kitchen with some of the other students. He had not seen Killua, so he wondered if he was still in bed. That made him feel a bit bad, wondering if he would assume that he had ditched him for this other man. He tried not to think about it too much, as he had no say so in his current predicaments. Instead, he took in the surroundings, noting a thick smell in the air. He had dulled senses thanks to his lack of heat, but he could certainly smell the musk of the alphas that had scrambled around the kitchen. He wondered if they were all alphas.

The man returned now, holding two plates. His friendly smile had never faded, even when people had pushed him around while he got the food prepared. He seemed to just be a genuinely happy guy. Gon couldn’t really read him very well, so he just smiled at him and thanked him for the meal.

The man grinned even wider, it looked almost painful, then he turned to his food, “I never met a beta before, so I got super excited, so I hope I didn’t scare you.”

_ A beta, did he really think I was a beta _ ? Gon couldn’t help but get excited about the accusation, feeling like he was successful in hiding his true class. He almost forgot to respond, but when he remembered his tail straightened out, then wagged slowly, “No, you’re fine.” He would not be correcting him on his mistake. 

Then Gon realized that he still had no idea what the other’s name was. So he tried again to make friendly conversation, his eggs momentarily forgotten, “So, what’s your name?”

“Oh! I totally forgot!” He gasped, crumbs falling from his mouth, “I’m Shalnark!”

Gon made note of his name, glad to finally have something to use to label him.  _ Today is just going so well _ , Gon smiled,  _ now if only I could find a way to go get Killua, I hate leaving him alone like this _ . Then he looked down at his food, finally eating the bland breakfast. He did not mind how blatantly unseasoned it was, as he knew that people would obviously cook a bit differently here, however by the end of his meal he had left a heaping amount left uneaten on the plate. 

Shalnark couldn’t help but talk a lot of the meal, he was telling Gon about the school and about himself a bit. Then he started to talk about Gon again, “When I saw you yesterday you looked super tired, so I didn’t want to talk to you yet! I’m glad that Killua guy was able to help you find your room! He’s bizarre but he’s a pretty decent dude.” He then took Gon’s plate, beginning to eat off of it as though it was completely normal to do so, “So, anyway, I waited for you to wake up!”

Gon felt a mixture of confusion and a bit of embarrassment. He wondered just how long he had been standing in the hall waiting on him, and part of him knew that it was a bit longer than a normal person would. He again tried to find an explanation for the boy’s overly happy nature, and he wondered if perhaps he was taking pity on him for being a supposed beta,  _ or maybe _ , Gon blushed,  _ he has a strange thing for betas _ .

With that, Gon shot up, pushing himself back from the table, his tail sticking straight out in his haste. Then he felt a familiar tug on his tail, and somehow this caused a wave of relief to fill him. He looked back at the puller, his eyes meeting with Killua’s. The other teen looked like he had just gotten out of bed, his hair a mess on top of his head, circles beneath his big blue eyes. Gon couldn’t help himself, he stared again, “Hey, Killua, Shalnark was just feeding me, I guess.”

Killua looked between them, and Gon could almost sense a heavy sensation in the air. His tail was finally released, so he moved himself back even more, going to slip on his shoes. Shalnark was trying to talk to the other teen, but Gon could tell by Killua’s breathing that he was not amused. He wondered what he knew that he did not. 

Killua eventually wandered over to where Gon was, his eyes still looking pretty intense, possessive even, which baffled the teen. His voice was normal though, which made all of the red flags turn green, “I think it would be better for you to stay away from most of these guys. They’re dickheads.”

“I’ve noticed that he seems to be thinking with his.” Gon remarked about Shalnark, usually not as vocal about such things, “I felt like he was trying to kidnap me.”

“He’s like that.” Killua said carefully, then began to put on his own shoes, his ears still tilted back as though he were listening behind him. 

Gon worried about his new friend. He seemed different today,  _ but I also didn’t get to talk to him that much, so maybe this is just how he is _ ? He didn’t know, but at least he felt a bit safer next to him, as the only boundary he had crossed was the tail pulling, which Gon only found a bit uncomfortable overall. It was tolerable, and even welcome in times like this.

Then a thought came to his brain, and he talked without much contemplation, “Was my tail wagging again? You grabbed it yesterday because it was, right?”

“No, it wasn’t today.” Killua sighed, finally standing straight.

“Oh, uh, okay then.” Gon replied with a bit of hesitation. 

Then Killua began for the door, “I have a tour to give you, right?”

“Y-yeah!” Gon hurried after him, soon walking beside him at an even pace. 

So now Gon had time to look around. He kept his ears standing tall so that he could catch every word from the other teen. Although, he couldn’t help that his mind kept fogging up and wandering to other topics. He was thinking about snacks at some point, that distasteful breakfast had still lingered in his mouth, and a part of him had kinda wanted to go back to the dorm, curl up in bed, and eat until he gained a few pounds. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where such an attitude had come from, as he was normally overjoyed to be outside enjoying his day. _Maybe Shalnark has shaken me up?_ _No, that’s not it. I just feel strange. Maybe I’m getting sick?_ He did not know what conclusion to reach.

Then he refocused onto Killua, as the teen gestured towards a large building, “This is the building I’ll be in a lot. Especially in the basement. If you need to find me, just look in there, alright?”

“Okay.” Gon nodded, smiling at the other boy.

Killua straightened his spine out when Gon smiled at him, a little detail Gon had noticed immediately, then he continued to talk, “Also down the street is a nice place to get food, so we can skip eating in the dorms whenever possible.”

“You don’t like the other students, huh?” Gon couldn’t help but ask.

“They’re a bunch of asses.” Killua told him, shoving his hands into his pockets, “I don’t like how they try to outdo each other so much. Also, none of them seem to shower.”

That made Gon laugh, as he was certain that he was mostly right about a lot of the men he had seen just moments before. 

Killua’s face brightened up a bit at the laugh. He allowed himself a moment to breathe in deeply, noticing the lack of apples in the air. He knew now that either he was imagining the smell the day before, or Gon was hiding his true self. Either way, a part of him had decided to try and keep the boy safe from the others in the dorm, and become friends. He had no real reason to have such a desperation to spend time with Gon, but he was glad that he was pretty alright all things considered. Even that slight country accent, which had slipped out on occasion, was enough to make Killua listen to him for hours. He flattened his ears, moving forward, “I guess I should show you the art department and theater buildings. That’ll be where you’ll work most days.”

Gon got super excited, a beaming smile filling his tanned face. He followed after Killua, his walk a bit more bouncy thanks to his giddiness. His tail wagged wildly, which made Killua stare down at it, and by extension stare at Gon’s back half. He tried to pry his eyes away, but his instincts told him to follow movement with his eyes, so that’s what he did as he tried to explain more boring things about the campus.

Luckily it was a short walk for the both of them, the two buildings having only been across a small road crossing, on their own plot of land. So, quickly, Killua peeled his eyes away and opened up the building with his student key, which was the same one that was for his dorm room. Gon took note of that, as Killua had not explained it, then followed him into the modern looking theater building. 

Directly inside was the lobby, where people would purchase tickets. It smelled faintly like candy, which made Gon’s ears stand up with further excitement. He looked up at Killua, eyes quite large, “I love it so far! I’ve only seen pictures of this place, and it’s even cooler in real life!”

Killua rubbed the back on his neck awkwardly, “Yeah, it’s one of the nicer buildings on campus. As long as you can get over the teacher and some of your classmates, I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

“My teacher, and classmates?” Gon asked, prepared to receive a warning. 

He had previously heard his teacher’s voice over the phone, as his aunt had talked to him about the program. He remembered it being deep, drawn out, kinda eccentric sounding. Overall, it made him imagine a very theatrical man, who would have been an actor himself if he had not been a teacher. 

“Your teacher, Mr. Morow, he has a reputation around campus. He is usually in some sort of scandal.” Killua told him blatantly, “I would try to avoid alone time with him, if at all possible. I’ve heard stories of him having sex with anyone he can get his claws into, and I hear he can be very… persuasive.” Killua’s tail twitched with irritation, “Or if he tries anything just come to the tech building and get me. I’ll beat his ass for you.”

“You sound like my aunt.” Gon said, still looking around, but taking his warnings to heart. 

Killua let out a soft sigh, hoping that Gon would just listen to him. Then he went further into the building with the teen, showing him the seating area, and stage. Gon seemed to be in love with the entire setup, hands touching everything they could get ahold of, and nose sniffing the slightly stagnant air. Killua could tell that he had a passion for this sort of thing, which made him wonder about his previous experiences. He could tell that Gon was not from the city, as he was much more lively than those who were. He let out a long breath, speaking up after a while, “Where are you from, Gon?”

“Whale Island.” Gon answered, looking back at Killua with those big sunny eyes of his.

Killua could feel his lung burn, but he did not know why, “Interesting. You’re very well spoken for someone from such a small place. I’m surprised you’ve come all the way out here for schooling.”

“Well, I never thought I would, but my town doesn’t have college, and I needed to keep pushing towards my goals, ya know?” Gon told him, determination filling his voice, “My auntie made sure I could do what I wanted, and I wanted nothing more than to be in a movie, so here I am. I am going to become a great actor if it kills me.”

Killua could feel just how serious he was, his eyes creating a heavy weight between them. Killua had never felt passionate about many things, as he was just doing what his family had wanted. They owned a tech company, and they wanted him to take it over after college, so that his father could retire. He considered Gon’s words for a while, their eyes melting into one another, then he finally found the right words, “I hope you make it then.”

“I will.” Gon nodded, smiling sweetly yet again.

The tour took another few hours, as both boys took their time, grabbing lunch halfway through, and stopping at various locations around town so that Gon could become familiar with them. Gon was glad to have such a great tour guide and new friend. He followed him everywhere, eyes sparkling, tail wagging with excitement. He was truly like a puppy.

Killua tucked his hands back into his pockets as they walked towards the dorm again, his voice a bit more friendly now that he had gotten to know the other a bit more, “So that concludes our tour I guess.”

“Thank you again, Killua!” Gon yipped happily, grabbing onto the other boy’s arm into a sort of hug, “I really appreciated it!”

“Friends don’t thank one another Gon.” Killua found himself thinking out loud, “We just do these things because it’s what is expected. So don’t thank me, just pay it forward.”

Gon beamed at him, smiling ever so sweetly, “Ah, okay! I’m sorry, I’ll try to keep that in mind!”

Killua’s face shifted hues, becoming a soft pink. He looked away quickly, pulling away from the other boy, “I-uh… we should get inside. I need to take care of something in my room, so I suggest you go to yours, alright?”

Gon nodded, hurrying inside and taking off his shoes. Killua followed suit, leaving his sneakers by the door like they were meant to, then both boys went up the stairwell, to their floor, then they parted at their rooms. Killua stepped within the confines of his room, letting out the shaky breath he had held the whole way up. He sunk down, sitting against his door as he found himself smiling like an idiot. He did not know what caused him to be like this, but he hoped the feeling would never fade, regardless of how stupid he felt.

He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to calm down a bit, his heart beating pretty fast,  _ that boy can do some strange things to me over the course of an afternoon. I don’t know if I like it or not, but I guess I’m stuck with him until I can figure this out _ , Killua concluded in his mind. 

He then managed to get back to his feet, the memory of the boy’s scent still in his brain. Around the end of their walk he could have sworn he was smelling it again, and it drove him crazy. He wondered how aware of it Gon was, as today it seemed a bit stronger, like Gon was beginning to release the scent on purpose, which made no sense, as he seemed to also be trying to hide it.  _ Maybe, he doesn’t know that he is doing it? It’s strange, but he does not seem to be the type to want to seduce anyone, let alone me _ , Killua let out one more breath, “Fuck, but he smells so… nice. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Then Killua scrambled to grab his phone out of his pocket, typing in a number that was rarely used by the boy. He leaned back against his door, phone pressed to the side of his head in anticipation. When he heard the other pick up, he talked rather quickly, asking a question he knew his brother would be able to answer, “Hey, Illumi, I have a quick question about omegas. I know I don’t usually focus on things like that, but I’m curious. Is there ever a time an omega might release their scent without knowing it?”

Illumi let out a calm breath, Killua could tell he had caught him in the middle of something. Then after a long moment he answered, as though he had to think about it for awhile, “Yes, there are a few reasons. For example, people who are about to go into heat might release their scent more without much thought. It is hard to hold down such things when your body is trying to find a mate. Why the awkward questions, Kill?”

“Well, I know that you’re an omega, so I figured you would be the one to ask.” Killua stammered.

“You could have asked our mother.” Illumi pointed out in his monotone voice, “But, I am glad you actually called me. How’s setting up for school?”

“It’s fine.” Killua answered, “Are you set up in your dorm yet?”

“Yeah, I just finished unpacking a few minutes ago.” Illumi hummed lightly, sounding a bit bored now, “I’m glad it is my last semester. I hate these dorms.”

“You don’t sound like you hate it all the time.” Killua pointed out, smiling a bit, “You actually sound relieved to be away from our parents.”

“I can’t help but enjoy the silence.” Illumi let out a soft laugh, surprising Killua. 

That concluded it, Illumi was currently in heat and he was doing whatever he could to talk on the phone without completely breaking down. He was usually pretty good at staying lucid when in his heat cycles, but even he could barely keep his focus during those times. Killua felt somewhat bad for bothering him, as he knew it could be hard on Illumi, who usually locked himself in his room and just allowed himself to get past his heat alone. He tried to end the conversation, as he did not want to make things worse, “Well, I’m gonna go make sure that I have everything where I want them. Thanks for the lesson.”

“You’re welcome. I’m just going to go to bed.” Illumi muttered, hanging up right then and there.

Killua was glad to get his answer, but he felt pretty stupid that he had forgotten about his brother’s condition so quickly. He felt like the other had warned him before they left for school, and he had just erased it from his brain. 

He looked towards his balcony now, face a bit flushed, “So, Gon is going to reach heat soon, that’s why he is releasing his scent even through his lotion. Alright, so I just need to keep an eye on him, and help him if he needs it, yeah.”

_ I’m not going to take advantage of this, he obviously isn’t looking for a mate _ , Killua tried to tell himself.

Gon spent the rest of the day arranging some things he had bought while he was out with Killua, putting candles around his room, in the scent that he couldn’t stop thinking about, apple. He then opened his balcony again, letting in some fresh air while he was at it. He knew that the next day would be the beginning of his new life, the beginning of his career, and hopefully the beginning of whole new friendships. 

Little did he know that the clock within him was reaching noon, and he was about to burst. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Clarification:
> 
> ~ Illumi and Killua are not the closest in this universe, but they do have a level of understanding as brothers. So they do talk to one another. Illumi does go to the same university, but since he isn't allowed to take over the company, he actually took on a strange major.  
> ~ Gon is very bad with socializing with people of his same age, as at home he mostly looked after younger people.  
> ~ Illumi is at the end of his heat cycle in this chapter, so in a few days he will start school.
> 
> I wonder who should be with Chrollo in this story~ Who knoooowss


	3. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua get to know one another, and Gon meets his teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I couldn't help but make it a double chapter day today! I was super excited to get a little bit of drama in here! -happiness noises- I hope you guys keep supporting this story, I am in love with it!
> 
> Thank you to Atom1050! I'm glad you're liking this so far! You made me laugh!  
> Thank you to midori-65! You didn't have to wait too long!  
> Thank you to bricksandbones! I live for questions and long comments, so I appreciate yours!

Students spilled from their dorms frequently, Gon didn’t think he had ever seen so many people in one place. The crowd almost made Gon dizzy as he looked down upon them from his balcony. It felt endless, part of him never imagining that so many people could even coexist together. Their own lives and drives, all culminating into a roar of conversation down below. He let out a breath, feeling awfully small. He almost wanted to take off his day clothes, curl up in bed, and just go back to sleep, but he knew better. He had to start his life today, regardless if he was ready or not. He looked down at his cellphone, checking the time. He had a few hours before his classes began, and he was hoping to get something to eat before he had to go. 

This made him glance over towards Killua’s balcony, a jacket hung loosely over his railing, and on his little table there was a laptop. He obviously was going to come back out soon, so Gon waited on him, trying to act as natural as possible as he sat back down on his chair. 

He had a stubborn part of him that told him that he had to spend time with his new friend before they got too busy. He knew it partially had to do with instincts, and partially to do with clinginess he had formed in his teen years. He just hoped that it would not bother Killua, as he always seemed to be trying to slip away from him, like he was nervous around him. Gon just hoped it didn’t mean that he actually did not like him, as that would feel devastating to the teen. 

The sound of Killua’s door sliding open made Gon’s ears perk up, his tail beginning to wag.  _ Calm down, don’t look suspicious,  _ he tried to tell himself, though it was in vain, his tail wagging harder.

Killua stepped out of his room, glasses on his face, hiding his eyes behind thick frames. Gon tilted his head, never seeing the other in glasses, not even knowing about them in the first place. He tried to keep his questions down, knowing that if he started to ask anything then he would look a bit too interested. He knew to dial it back a bit, as he did not want to overwhelm his new friend, as he had been assuming he had done with the hug on the day before, “Hey, Killua.”

Killua’s spine straightened out, the cup in his hand lightly shook as he tightened his grip on it. His eyes shot over, looking at Gon as though he forgot that they practically shared balconies. He took a moment, his words a mess, “Oh, hey, Gon, sorry I didn’t see you there. Uh, do you want tea?”

“Is that where you were all this time?” Gon cursed himself for showing too much interest, already failing his personal mission, “I mean… sure, if you don’t mind.”

Killua could tell that Gon was acting a bit strangely, like he was trying to hold himself back, which made him wonder if it was a heat thing. He did not understand omegas very much, but he knew that they could be a bit dramatic sometimes, “Uh, okay. Sorry if I made you wait, as I said I didn’t know you were out here. If you want to get me, you could have just climbed over and got me, so don’t be stupid about that, okay?”

Gon bit his lip and nodded, his big eyes conflicted and excited all at once, “O-oh okay! I’ll keep that in mind!” So Killua began to turn to go back in, making Gon panic as he practically yelled, “Do you want to grab breakfast with me? I don’t have class until noon.”

Killua had stopped at his door, peeking back at the other teen, “S-sure, just let me get that tea, I’ll put it in a to-go cup or something.”

Gon nodded, then once Killua was out of view he shot up to his feet and hurried inside to put on some socks. He slipped them on, then went to again apply lotion. He had put it on already that day, but something always made him a bit paranoid about it. He hissed from it, a bit of a red spot was starting to grow on his neck where he needed the most of it, but he tried to ignore it, willing it away with his mind rather than spending energy on worrying about it. 

Then he ran to his door, opening it to find himself face to face with Killua, who was holding two to-go cups. One was a navy color, the other was white with a cute navy blue stripe pattern on it. He held out the cuter cup, his glasses having been left in his room, “Here, I put some sugar and cream in it.”

“Ah, thank you!” Gon yipped, grabbing the cup with a large grin. 

Killua eyed him for a second, noticing the rash that was forming on his neck. He knew it was on his scent gland, so it indicated that he had rubbed it raw with lotion trying to hide his scent. He wondered if it was him who made him do that, which worried him even more. He let out a breath, making Gon look back up at him. They stared at one another quietly for a moment, then Killua hurried past him to get to the stairs, “We should stop standing around like idiots. Shalnark might come around the corner and kidnap you again.”

Gon squeaked, closing his door quickly and hurrying after the other teen. By the time Killua was slipping on his shoes, Gon caught up and did the same with his own. Now they walked side-by-side, towards the small restaurant that Killua liked so much. It was a pleasant place, not horribly popular, so it was pretty quiet inside. They were seated by a window, the booth seats sticking to Gon’s legs in an unpleasant way. He tried to just tolerate it, his tail still wagging a little bit, “Such a cute little place.”

“I like it.” Killua nodded in confirmation, “I’m paying alright?”

“Wha- but I invited you!” Gon yipped, his eyebrows furrowed.

“It doesn’t matter. I chose the place.” Killua argued, looking irritated, “So shut up and let me pay, okay?”

Gon crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his tongue out at the other boy in defiance, “I can pay for myself.”

“Too bad, now shut up.” Killua told him, smiling now in a rather cat-like way, “You’ll just have to owe me one, huh?”

Gon’s eyes widened, “What would you even want?”

“You come over to my room and watch a movie with me.” Killua replied simply, “I rented this cool scary movie, and I want to watch it tonight after I do any homework I get. You come over, I’ll make us popcorn, and we watch the movie!”

Gon was thrown off guard by the simple request. He did not have to think about it too much, as he also just simply adored watching movies, “Yeah, okay. Just don’t make this a common thing, alright? I hate making people pay for me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Killua said, laying his palms flat against the table, “I’m insisting, so you should just accept, like a good puppy.”

That made Gon blush, his tongue sticking back out towards the other boy, making him chuckle again. Both then smiled, and both just laughed. It was one of their first moments where the awkwardness between them had disappeared, and they could truly just enjoy each other’s company.

_ I found my best friend _ , Gon concluded as the menus were placed on the table before them,  _ thank god I found my best friend _ .

Breakfast was lighthearted, both boys continued to poke at each other with well meaning jabs and remarks. Noon was nearing, so Killua walked Gon to the theater building after he had paid for their meals. His eyes kept going back to Gon’s neck, fixated on the ever reddening skin. He hoped no one else would notice, scared that another alpha would treat him differently once they found out the truth. Killua had tried to keep himself in line, treating Gon like he would treat any other person, and he tried to almost let himself forget the scent that he happened to catch on that first day. He was scared that another alpha would take advantage of him, or perhaps act like they were better than him, which was neither things that Gon deserved. 

He let out a soft breath, they were in front of the building now, so they would have to go their separate ways. Killua hated that idea, but he knew better than to dwell on personal feelings, “Good luck, you little asshole.”

Gon giggled, his tail wagging as he walked towards the door, “Bye, see ya later, noodle tail.”

Even his attempts at playful banter were cute. Killua took in a deep breath, now alone outside. He had a bad feeling, but he had to let that go. Gon had a life to live after all. 

Gon stepped inside, his backpack held tight to his shoulders as he made his way into the main stage area. Already a few people had gathered around. He knew no one, but he felt like the air was pleasant enough, not as heavy as the dorm room’s air anyway. 

He took in a breath, the mixed smell of sweet scents and spicy scents mixed in his nose. That meant that there were both omegas and alphas in the room. An even playing field, just what he wanted. 

Gon stepped up, finally in the group of people. They had not noticed him yet, all talking amongst themselves about various things that Gon did not understand. His ears twitched in interest, managing to catch some words, but nothing really that meaningful. 

Then everyone stopped talking, looking back towards one deep voice, the smell of copper and roses filling Gon’s nose as he looked over. A man, taller than most of the ones in the room, strode over with a clicking of heels upon the wooden floors. He had an air of importance around him, the way he strutted like he was on the red carpet. Gon already found himself enamored, and filling with interest.  _ That’s him, my teacher, I can tell by his voice _ .

“ _ Hello everyone!  _ I am glad to see so many familiar faces!” The man boomed in an excited tone, “So many new ones too,  _ how wonderful! _ ” He now stood in the middle of everyone, demanding attention with his bright red hair and painted red lips, “Those who know me can go do what they wish, but for the newbies here,  _ listen up! _ ”

Everyone remained in place, even the recurring students were unable to tear their eyes away. So the man began to explain the course, and explain who he was. He claimed to be an actor who had been in a few films, some Gon had heard of before, and that he was mainly a dancer from a very famous group Gon had definitely heard of. He was surprised that his teacher was so famous, but he tried to focus, Killua’s words bouncing around in his brain.

Then he felt eyes on him, his attention returned to find the teacher’s golden gaze on him. He felt his legs tremble a bit, and he swallowed thickly as the teacher continued to talk, “ _ So I want you all to pour your blood, sweat, and tears into this program. I expect the best from all of you. I am Hisoka Morow. Call me what you wish, but remember to respect what this sacred theater stands for _ .”

Then he started handing out paperwork, syllabuses and a poll. When he got to Gon, his eyes made the boy squirm below them, his hand reaching up for the papers. Hisoka pulled it away, a smile filling his face, “ _ Say, what is your name _ ?”

The sing-song tone of Hisoka’s voice made Gon’s heart lurch, filling his brain with a confused fog. He knew he was feeling this way because he was meeting a celebrity, but he also knew it was a bit extreme, even for him, “I-I’m Gon, Gon Freecss.”

Mr. Morow let out a short laugh, slowly letting Gon take the papers, “ _ Ah _ , I remember your mother calling in for you. She was so interested in your education.”

“That was my aunt.” Gon told the man, his eyes finally able to rest on his face. 

He looked like he could be on a set, like he was about to make a dramatic monologue about his lover’s death, while being the one behind it. Gon wondered if he would ever look like that, although he knew he would never be quite as threatening. 

Hisoka let out a soft breath, the scent of which made Gon’s skin cover itself in goosebumps, his voice a soft purr, his black tipped ears flattening against his head, “Well, either way, I am glad to have you here. I can tell you will be an asset to the program.”

That made Gon’s heart pound, the papers now clung to his chest, “T-thank you sir.”

Hisoka smiled even more, “ _ Sir, huh, so formal _ .” He was amused, “You can leave for the day, like everyone else, but if you need anything don’t be afraid to come back here, my office hours are on your syllabus.”

Gon nodded shyly, turning around and going towards the door. However, he felt a hand on his shoulder, tugging him back towards the teacher. He let out a surprised gasp, his eyes looking up towards the man who stood over him. Hisoka’s eyes melted into him, liquid gold dripping onto his entire face with every second. His voice was low, hard to hear over Gon’s own heartbeat, obviously low enough to not be heard by the other students, “ _ You should get your neck checked out. It isn’t healthy for omegas to use too much lotion on their scent glands, dear Gon _ .”

Gon’s mind spiraled, pulling away, he hurried outside to get away from the man.  _ He knew, how did he know, that’s impossible _ . Gon groaned, hitting his head once he had slowed, frustration filling him, “How did he find out? I’ve been so careful.”

Gon slowed his steps even more, he was heading for the tech building, towards the only comfort he had on this campus. He bit his lip, worried that he was much too obvious. He stopped entirely, looking towards the direction of the dorms. _ Maybe I should go take a bath, that usually helps _ , he pondered, then finally his eyes went down to his paperwork. On top was the poll, the upper corner had a red ink heart quickly drawn on it. 

He wanted to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super fun to write, I don't think I need to help with any information here, but you can ask if you are confused, thank you for the support!


	4. Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi has some private thoughts. Gon meets him for the first time, and then he finds out more about Hisoka's intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter came out to be one of the longest I have ever written, I just wanted to keep writing! Ah! I am so in love with this story, I even reread it on occasion! I hope you guys continue to spread the love with me! 
> 
> Thank you to Atom1050! I figured out what you were talking about by doing some research, and I love it, so I used it here!  
> Thank you to Baeruto! Your comment made me feel so good about my ability to write!  
> Thank you to oCALIGULAo! Here's some love from everyone in this chapter including some Hisogon haha! You also made me feel so good about my ability to write, thank you so much!

The inner fog that had completely consumed him began to fade that night, and thankfully that would mean he would only have to miss one day of classes in order to fully recover. Illumi let out a long, relieved, breath, his eyes trailing over himself in the mirror. His long black hair had slicked down thanks to sweat, his horns curling around some of the messier strands. He knew it would be a pain to try and untangle those strands from his curly horns, but he went to work, hoping to have it done so he could bathe and get the smell of heat off of him. His room, which he had only acquired a few days prior, was wrecked also, so he knew that was just one more thing he had to be worried about. He was just glad that, besides the call from his brother, he had been uninterrupted. 

He finally managed to untangle an especially bad part of his hair, his little ears flexing a bit now that they were more free to do so. Part of him hated how much he looked like his mother, almost wishing he looked like his father, or even Killua. The cat-like features seemed easier to deal with than the horns that often got in the way, and rubbed against things without intention. He let out another sigh, his eyes now trailing over his body, it was bruised a bit, still pink in some areas, as he had hurt himself a few times over the course of the few days. He knew that they would not be visible, therefore they did not matter.  _ Just another thing that happens when you refuse to find a mate, Illumi, _ the man recalled his mother saying to him,  _ it’s normal to get a fever afterwards as well. Are you sure you won’t find someone to mate within the last year of college? It might be the best option for you _ .

He found himself mouthing the words he had responded with, “If I had wanted to find a mate, I would have done so by now. I don’t need a mate, I have things I have to do.”

The disappointment on his mother’s face came back into his brain, like a worm often did to it’s favorite leaf, ready to eat at his brain and further his frustrations. He took a deep breath, his open window allowing the slight smell of rain to waft in. It comforted him a bit, but he still ached for that bath. So he stood and began for the bathroom, his brain in other places as he readied the water and his soaps. 

When the water embraced him, he finally found the ability to truly relax, his eyes going towards the ceiling as his muscles calmed. What am I doing to myself, he wondered,  _ why is it getting so hard to lock myself in here _ ?

He closed his eyes, his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he had. He welcomed the sensation, as it brought reality a bit closer to him, allowing him to breathe again. That’s when his nose twitched, his eyes shooting open again, gazing over at something he had somehow forgotten had been in his bathroom. The little bottle, one that he had completely erased from his mind, sat there, mocking him as though it was better than him. It had been a gift, a gift from someone who acted so casually around him, scented like green tea, described to smell like himself just a bit sweeter. A gift from Chrollo. Now it didn’t smell like Illumi, at least not in his slightly heightened senses, not it smelled like that man. 

His nose crinkled up more, part of him wishing that he had gotten rid of it long ago. He had given it to him the day he had returned to campus, and he had thrown it in the bin right as soon as his heat had started, but he now knew that at some point he had dug it out again. Likely to sniff it for comfort.  _ How disgusting _ , he found himself growling,  _ why am I so weak _ ?

He tried to pry his eyes away again, electing to throw it away again once he was less sensitive. He would not fall for Chrollo’s trap, not that day, not any. That was what he told himself anyway.

Killua looked at the clock, a frown on his face as he noticed that it had been getting late. He had not heard from Gon in hours, like their whole deal had been forgotten. He wondered if he had done something wrong, and before he knew it he was moving to the balcony, climbing over the railing into his neighboring one. He peeked into the window, trying to be as quiet as possible, his eyes catching onto a figure in the darkness of the other dorm room. Gon was sitting on his bed, hand on his neck, rubbing it gently as though he was deep in thought. 

He wondered if maybe he should leave him alone, but another part of him felt that he had to try and help his friend, concern filling his senses, his instincts caused him to lightly knock upon the glass. Gon jumped a bit, looking toward the door in surprise. He stood and hurried over, opening the door with a surprised face, “Oh, hi, sorry I didn’t notice you out here.”

“Are you okay?” Killua asked, his ears twitching, “You haven’t come over for our movie, I was starting to worry, and now I see that you’re just sitting in the dark like someone died.”

Gon looked nervous, his eyes finding anything but Killua to look at, “I-uh, yeah. I’m okay.”

“Don’t be stupid, Gon.” Killua lectured, “I can tell something’s wrong, and I feel like you need to talk about it.”

Gon’s body welled with emotion, panic, and yet calm. He let out a shaky breath, stepping out into the cool night air. Killua watched him carefully, making sure he did not do anything cornering, eyes glued to the smaller teen in anticipation. Gon stepped to the railing, leaning against it with his elbows, eyes on the sky, “I’m sorry for worrying you, Killua.”

“Just talk to me.” Killua again pressed, not knowing what had gotten into himself, but something inside of him demanded to know, to protect the smaller boy.

“I met my teacher today.” Gon muttered, his eyes closing as he recalled the event, “He- uh, he’s very perceptive. I need to ask you something, Killua.”

“What is it?” The other teen asked, feeling anger well up in his stomach at the thought of the lecherous teacher.

“What do you think of me? What am I to you?” Gon asked.

That took Killua completely by surprise. He did not know how to answer exactly, as he could not tell what exactly Gon was asking of him.  _ Was he wondering if I knew about his class? Is he worried that I wish to mate him? What did that bastard do to him? _ It was like all of his fears had become real, his brain buzzing with information real or not. He eventually settled himself, his body tense, his tail twitching with irritability, “Gon, as stupid as you are, you are someone I would like to become best friends with. I actually already imagine us to be friends of a sort. I think you’re ambitious, funny, and I think you’ll reach your dreams with your face held high. I believe in you, and you’ve made me see a passion I have never seen in anyone.” He paused, the air between them so quiet, “I hope I answered your question.”

“Can I tell you something?” Gon pondered, the words barely audible over the breeze. 

“Of course.” Killua nodded.

“You won’t change, right?” Gon pressed.

“Of course not.” Killua knew what was coming, and he was simply shocked that Gon trusted him this much, his heart pounding in his ears.

“I’m not a beta. I’m an omega.” Gon squeaked lowly, “Mr. Morow already found out, and I’m scared that it’ll change everything. I just feel like I need someone I can talk to about this, and you’re the only person I have gotten to trust. I know it’s quick, but I know you won’t out me to anyone if you can help it.” His tail swayed a bit, moving as he thought, “I’m sorry for putting that burden on you, but part of me knows that you won’t do anything that would make me sad. You’ve protected me, and I know that.”

“Oh, Gon, thank you for sharing with me.” Killua tried to act surprised, maybe a bit overwhelmed with the knowledge, “I promise I won’t change. You don’t deserve to be treated differently just because of your reproductive system. That wouldn’t be fair.” Killua stepped closer, giving the boy a reassuring smile, “Now let’s stop being so mopey, and go watch that bad-ass movie.”

Gon’s eyes sparkled, their big sunny irises gleaming as he stood straight, an excited yip leaving him, “Yeah! Okay!”

With that the two boys went back to Killua’s room, feeling ever closer. 

The next day was the first day Gon would be expected to stay in the theater room for the entirety of class. He had managed to fill out his poll, which selected which plays the students knew or were interested in knowing about. He had selected a few he had seen at the movies, and a few he had heard about. One of his favorites being a Beauty and the Beast style production, the idea of overcoming someone’s first appearance and falling in love made Gon’s heart flutter. He loved sappy stuff like that. 

The heart that was on the top corner of his paper had a little doodle over top of it, as he couldn’t help but draw ears on the heart, as well as a smiley face. He often got distracted like that. So when he handed in the paper, Hisoka stood there for a moment, looking over the words, then back up at the little collaboration they had made on the top corner. Gon still felt a sort of gravity between himself and the teacher, a tension he could not put a finger on. However, Hisoka’s smile made him relax a bit, as he still felt worlds better thanks to getting his secret off his chest the previous night, so he was less affected by the man before him, “ _ Ah, Gon, you chose some very cute answers _ . Maybe we might be able to host a production such as this. Thank you for the feedback,  _ little fruit. _ ”

Gon knew, based on hearing the man talk to some of the other students, that he considered everyone to be ripening actors, so being called a fruit only momentarily gave the teen pause. Then as Hisoka moved on to the next student, he relaxed further, glad that the awkwardness of the previous day had not led to much of anything. Gon, then glanced over, noticing just how fluffy Hisoka’s tail was. Like his ears they were orange that transitioned into a different color, the one on his tail being white opposed to the black on the tips of his ears.  _ No wonder he’s so confident, even his tail demands attention _ , Gon hummed to himself, then he reddened, quickly looking away as he had been caught staring by the teacher.

Gon melted in place, immediately going to one of the other students to try and act busy, but to also try to meet someone who wasn' t the teacher. He immediately found himself directed to a tall black haired man with lovely horns, his eyes glued to them, “Hello!”

The man stared at him, seeming to be annoyed, “Hi… I take it you’re one of the first years?”

Gon could tell that the man was irritable, likely had something going on with him, so he tried to act civilly, and not push his luck, “Yeah, I’m Gon Freecss. What’s your name?”

“Illumi.” The man simply responded, eyes shifting down towards the boy, “I think I’ve heard of you. I believe my brother mentioned you.”

“Your brother?” Gon asked, ears completely standing on end with interest, “Who’s your brother?”

Illumi seemed slightly surprised, his head tilting with interest, his monotone voice raising in curiosity, “Killua Zoldyck. I believe he said you two were becoming quick friends. Or at least that is what he told me this morning over the phone.”

Gon blushed, feeling pretty important to have already been talked about by Killua’s family. He had remembered stepping outside to get a breath of air before he got ready to find Killua on his phone, so that was likely when he was talking to Illumi about him. He blushed a bit at the thought, “Yeah, we’re becoming quick best friends.”

“I see…” Illumi seemed a bit unimpressed, “A friend of my brother’s is a friend of mine I suppose. Just don’t step out of line, alright?”

“What do you mean?” Gon asked, innocent eyes filling with worry.

“Well, for starters, my brother seems rather interested in you, and he has things he is trying to do with his life. Don’t take too much of his attention. He has some work to do to take over the family business.” Illumi explained in simple terms.

“Take over the- I didn’t know about that.” Gon replied, becoming confused.

“He’s pretty private about our family life.” Illumi nodded, “But he is the heir to a large cooperation. He is a very important person, and you would do well not to forget that.”

“Wait, aren’t you older?” Gon asked, eyes filling with even more confusion, “Why aren’t you the heir?”

Illumi almost looked like he had been shot, that irritability returning immediately. The conversation was over, Illumi moved away from the boy in a huff. Gon could smell green tea in his absence. That made Gon realize pretty quickly that Illumi was an omega like himself, and that he probably hit him where it hurt without meaning to. Already he was rehearsing an apology in his head, although he knew that it would likely fall on deaf ears. He let out a soft sigh, turning to find that Hisoka was almost done discussing things around the room. He had a healthy sized stack of paper in his hands, his claws digging into each side of the paper. Again Gon got a fogging sensation in his brain from the sight of them, his heart beat slightly quickening. 

Hisoka spun around, his eyes filled with excitement, “Alright, now I will separate everyone here into groups based on height and _ other factors _ .”

Hisoka began to sort people. Tall alphas had been paired into one group, which allowed Gon to look over them. One was a black haired man with a marking on his head, his hair slicked back and his antlers standing tall over his head. Next to him was a woman with cropped blonde hair, she had feathers coming out the sides of her face, and she looked serious yet sweet. Then another man who looked a bit older than the rest, with a black ponytail and an old world styled outfit. He could tell that, despite being older than the other two, he was being rather respectful of them. Then a group of tall omegas and betas, Illumi joined them. Then a medium group, who were mostly betas and omegas, then two small groups. The other small group was filled with more boyish looking people, a man with black hair and a scarf over his face looked irritated with that group, his hands tucked into his pockets. Gon’s group had more feminine traits than the previous. This made Gon immediately feel like he had been mislabeled. Although, he could tell he wasn’t the only boy in his group, a man with blonde hair had now stood next to him, looking somewhat annoyed, “Another year of this, huh?”

Gon looked up at him with his big eyes, “What do you mean?”

“He always pairs what he considers, cute boys, in with the feminine group. Be prepared, he’s rather picky on his choices, and he will not let you out of castings no matter how much you complain.” The man huffed, his gray eyes filling with frustration.

Gon let out a breath, trying to decide how to feel about that, “It’ll be okay. I’m Gon by the way.”

“Sorry.” The other gained a calmer expression, “I’m Kurapika. I’m a second year, as you can probably tell.”

Gon nodded, trying to give the other a sympathetic look, “It’ll be okay.” He said again, “At least you know what’s going on, I’m lost.”

“Well…” Kurapika thought about his words a bit more carefully, “Mr. Morow likes to have people play roles based on how they act and look. Which makes sense. But he also does not care to make you play a woman if you are girlish enough. The alphas eat that stuff up.”

“I-I see…” Gon understood his frustrations now, as now he knew that he would be made to play feminine roles if the script called for it.

_ It does not matter _ , Gon tried to tell himself, _ a good actor can play anyone, even if it makes them uncomfortable _ . Then he grimaced,  _ a good actor would be able to lie to himself, even if it was obvious they did not want to play as a girl. _

Then his attention went back to Kurapika, seeing a shifting of the man’s eyes over him, like he was trying to figure something out. Gon tilted his head, his tail straightening out, “What is it?”

“Are you feeling alright?” Kurapika asked after a moment, “You look sort of sickly. At least compared to yesterday.”

“Y-yeah, I just feel kinda stressed out.” Gon admitted, “I’m fine.”

Kurapika seemed unconvinced, his voice dropping lower, “Give me your phone later, I’ll give you my number. You’re young, and I can tell pretty inexperienced. So you can call me if you’re having trouble, let it be here on stage, or something else. I hate seeing a teenager struggle.”

“I’m fine.” Gon told him again.

Kurapika looked at him long and hard. Gon could feel that he wasn’t being threatening, and instead sort of motherly. He had the same feeling when Mito would insist on things. He let out a breath, handing his phone over then and there, “Okay. Just, don’t worry too much, okay? I don’t mind being your friend, but friendship should never be built on pity.”

Kurapika typed his number in before he handed it back, “I don’t pity you, I’ve just been where you are. It sucks.” 

Gon nodded, returning his phone to his pocket. Then he looked back towards the teacher who was again explaining the importance of listening to him and following instructions. He told everyone to get to know one another, get used to the people in their groups, as though they were family, as they would be the one who either help them gain roles or lose them. They would be the deciding factor in their education and futures. 

Then they were dismissed. Gon watched as some people began to leave, and he turned to follow suit, hands on his backpack straps, his nervous habit again coming back as he rubbed the straps with the palms of his hands. But, he was stopped before he reached the door, Hisoka calling his name over the crowd. Gon spun back around, a few steps later he stood before the man, big eyes glued to the man’s lips. 

Hisoka seemed rather amused, the polls still tucked in his arm, his other arm going up to allow his fingers to brush back his long red hair, “ _ Hello, little fruit _ . You seemed  _ distracted _ today. Are you alright?”

Gon decided to be right to the point, his eyebrows furrowing, “I don’t want people to get the wrong impression of me, sir. I’m not interested in being an omega, so I would prefer it if you would forget that I am one.”

“I see…” Hisoka pouted, “ _ there is that formality again _ .”

Gon looked down to the ground, trying his best not to let the words get to him, “I am here to become an actor. I can’t focus on what I am. It will only make things harder for me.”

“ _ But here you are, _ making a big deal about being an omega, while rubbing too much lotion on your neck to hide the scent that barely seems to be there.” Hisoka cooed, eyes stabbing into the boy, “ _ I can tell that you’re in pain. Like your body is trying to grow, yet you are hindering it. You smell of adolescence, yet, you’re old enough to have had a few pups by now. Why is that? _ ”

Gon felt his brain fogging even more, his focus barely able to hold itself together, “I- I don’t think I want to tell-”

“ _ Gon, tell me now, or I will find out later _ .” Hisoka was against his ear now,  _ when did he get there? _

Gon swallowed thickly, his body trying to move back, but found it impossible as a hand was pressed against his waist, fingers digging into the skin. He was trapped, and he was being commanded to answer. How impossible it would be, especially now, to hide this, his voice was shaky, his body trembling with an odd sensation as the man’s scent filled his brain, “I-I haven’t had a heat yet.”

_ Damn, why did I say that? Shit, shit, shit, now he’ll know that I’m a freak. What do I do? What do I say? What am I ever going to- _

“I see… that does sound rather concerning. Your file says that you’re almost eighteen years old,  _ yet you haven’t had one heat? _ That makes sense, as you do not smell like an omega should. I imagine that you’ve visited doctors, haven’t you?  _ Why haven’t they done anything? _ ” The man seemed angry, as though Gon’s medical history was a great tragic movie with a horrible ending. 

“T-they gave me pills.” Gon admitted despite himself, “But I didn’t take them.”

Hisoka’s gaze felt deadly, as though he would attack him. Gon’s knees trembled more, he felt like he was going to fall. He felt like he was going to die.

“I am going to contact someone.” Hisoka told him, breath so hot against him, “ _ What kind of teacher would I be if I let you continue your suffering? _ ”

“Please, don’t.” Gon pleaded, his eyes opening and looking at the man, “I don’t want to go through heat. I’m happy being me.”

“I doubt the pills are necessary anymore, however, I feel you have been self destructing since you have gotten here.  _ That rash is so much worse today, little apple _ .” Hisoka stood up now, finally releasing his grip on the boy, “ _ I expect you to check in with me, if you do that I will not bother contacting a doctor about your condition. Do you understand? _ ”

“Y-yes, sir.” Gon nodded, unable to tell him no.

“Great, my first order as your new guardian is simple. No more lotion.” He smirked, looking completely amused.

“W-what? But I need-” Gon tried to protest.

“ _ You are to throw out the bottle, and never buy another. You are obviously becoming allergic to it, and I will not have you ruining that perfect skin of yours _ .” He growled, making Gon’s body quiver.

“I-I, fine. I’ll throw it away.” Gon looked towards the floor.

“ _ Good boy. _ ” Hisoka cooed, his hand now patting the boy on his head, between his drooping ears, “Then I want you to exercise every morning.  _ I want you to feel like your legs are going to collapse before you come into this classroom _ .”

“Why?” Gon asked, eyes finally meeting the man’s.

“You’ll find out eventually.” Hisoka said in a coy tone, “Finally, and this is the most important order, you will stay behind everyday after class. You will use that time to tell me of any changes in your body. Understand?”

“Y-yes sir.” Gon nodded in confirmation. 

Hisoka licked his lips, leaning forward, their face merely inches apart, “ _ Good boy, you are dismissed. See you tomorrow, little apple _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illumi has ram horns, as his father is a lion and his mother is a lamb, something I thought would be fun to work with. Originally I was going to make him a cat but him having horns and Chrollo having horns made me super excited. I hope you like the change! Kite is going to be in the next chapter and I am so excited!


	5. The fork and the Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi continues to regret being himself, and Gon finds his life is becoming more and more difficult to live normally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beat my previous record and made an even longer chapter! I feel like I'm on fire lately! I love this one so much, I just feel it is a perfect mix or saucy and funny, just the sauce is a bit of diet sauce. So yey.
> 
> Thank you to bricksandbones! Your questions made me happy as I simply adore answering questions! Thank you so much for reading!

“I can smell your frustration, you know?” A voice rang out behind Illumi in the darkness of the campus, the moon did very little to betray who had spoken, but his voice was all too familiar. 

Illumi let out a soft sigh, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes averted towards the sky, “I don’t care what you smell. It isn’t of any concern to me.”

An unashamed hand ran over Illumi’s horns, playing in the curls as though they owned them. Illumi growled, pulling his head away, “Don’t touch me.”

“I can’t help but want to touch you.” Chrollo responded, his antlers shimmering in the moonlight, his ears fluttering as he gazed at the other man, “You smell so nice tonight.”

“I told you to refrain from smelling me.” Illumi replied blatantly, “I am not interested.”

“Did you like the gifts I gave you?” Chrollo pressed, again moving to get closer to Illumi, eyes filled with amusement, his hand loosely on the other man’s hip, “I thought the flowers would delight you.”

“I threw them in the pond.” Illumi told him flatley, “I have nothing left from your  _ gifts _ .” The way he said  _ gifts _ was almost a hiss. 

Chrollo again seemed unfazed, “I think by the next month, during your transition to your next heat cycle, I will get you even better gifts. Of course, they could only get more extravagant the more I get to know you.”

“You’ll never convince me of anything.” Illumi sighed, starting to walk away to end the conversation, “I have things to do. Leave me be.”

“I’ll never stop trying Illumi.” Chrollo said, sounding quite threatening to the man, “I promise.”

Illumi did not say a word, continuing to walk to his dorm building, glad that Chrollo did not follow him. He made it back to his dorm without incident, anger filling his lungs as he began to growl, walking in circles in anger, cursing to himself for not being even more harsh to the potential suitor. He hated himself for not being strong enough, feeling like he was failing since Chrollo still felt affectionate towards him. He had always given him gifts before his heat, and this last time was the first he had not thrown everything away. The bottle, that damn bottle, still sat in his bathroom, smelling like that idiot. He let out a desperate yell, grabbing the closest thing, a plate he had on his desk by the door, throwing it and shattering it upon the floor. 

Then he sunk his body down against the door, sitting with his breath hard, hair in his face. His voice came out of him, talking to the air around him, “I just want to be alone. I’m already a failure. It isn’t fair. Why me? Why does he insist on driving me crazy? W-with those stupidly… handsome… antlers, and those horribly...perfect...eyes…”

Illumi sighed, allowing his eyes to slip closed, hands curling over them as though he were trying to hide himself from the situation, “Maybe I should have given myself another day. Or maybe two… a month?” He croaked.

Gon felt like his smile was a lie, telling Killua that he wanted to start going on jogs before class was painful, like his whole dream of living his own life was long gone. Already he had almost reapplied his lotion, but instead he threw it away, rejoining Killua in his room to continue talking about the new routine. Gon had used the excuse that he used to go outside a lot when he lived on Whale island, but of course that wasn’t the reason at all. Sure, it would be nice to get out more, but to run until he felt like his legs were giving out? Why? What for?

He smiled again at his friend, they were both seated on his bed, his next lie trying to sound even, like it was his own brilliant idea, “So I am also gonna stop using that lotion for a bit. As you’ve probably seen, it isn’t agreeing with me anymore.”

Killua was thoroughly surprised by the news, “Wow, I’m glad you’re stopping, it looked like it was tearing your neck up, but what are you going to do about… well ya know?”

“I guess I’m just going to use my shampoo, like normal, and just hope for the best.” Gon looked just as nervous as he felt, “I just hope it takes a while before people start changing around me. I hear that a lot of people go crazy around… certain scents.”

_ Yeah, crazy, like me,  _ Killua’s grimaced a bit, “I’ll be here for you. Just let me know if anything happens. I plan on going on your runs with you, so you won’t have to be alone.”

Gon was about to argue with him on the subject, but the way Killua looked at him made him stop entirely, dropping the argument long before it had begun. He wanted his company so badly, and seeing that he was completely rooted in his decision, he knew that neither of them were capable of changing his mind.

Then they both sat in silence, their eyes on different parts of the room as their minds searched for more to say. Gon’s ears twitched a bit, knowing that this next bath would be the one that completely removed the lotion, and he would be mostly defenseless if he happened to start smelling sweet. He would not be able to tell what he smelled like, and he knew he would have to try and suppress anything with his own efforts, rather than effortless products. He found that hard, as he never had to do such things, and therefore he did not know how it worked entirely. Letting out a soft sigh, he sat up, voice worried, “I’m gonna go ahead and take a bath. You can go back to your room and I’ll meet you over there, okay?”

“Alright. I still have some popcorn, so I’ll probably make it for us.” Killua told him as he stood up, “I think I have an older movie you probably haven’t seen as well.”

“That sounds awesome.” Gon marveled, glad that Killua had got him so well by this point, his tail wagging like crazy, “I’ll meet you over there!”

With that, Killua waved him a quick goodbye, then hurried outside and across the balconies. Again, Gon felt so lucky to have a friend who understood him, one who did not seem all that interested in what he was, but rather who. He blushed to himself, getting to his feet, just glad to have someone he could talk to, even though he could not tell him everything. 

The first thought in Gon’s mind when he woke up the next morning was,  _ should I just dig it out of the trash and put a little on?  _ Then his second was a replay of Hisoka’s words, warning him to listen to him or else he would get someone involved. Then his third was based entirely on finding the right clothes to wear based on his mood and what he would be doing that day. Then his forth was yet again circled back to the lotion, which he had to do everything in his power not to look at when he brushed his hair and teeth. His routine had been shifted, and he was ready much sooner than normal, the burning on his skin barely there as he climbed over to Killua’s room and peeked into the window.

Killua was only in shorts, still looking through his shirts. Gon noticed that he had much more clothes than himself, which made sense as he was the prized son of such a large corporate figurehead. Gon lightly tapped on the glass, making Killua’s ears shoot up and his head turn. He relaxed when he saw Gon, waving him in.

So, with the invitation, Gon slid open the door, and stepped within the warmth of Killua’s room. A soft rock tape was playing, and Killua had just started sliding on a shirt. He certainly looked like someone who was about to go on a run, opposed to Gon who wore jean shorts and a yellow tank top. Killua blinked at him a few times, squinting, “Don’t you have something more… appropriate for running?”

“Nope, this is pretty much the best that I have.” Gon replied, not really seeing the problem.

“I swear to god.” Killua rolled his eyes in frustration, “I’m going to have to drag you into town, and buy you something to wear, aren’t I?”

“No, It’s fine!” Gon protested, crossing his arms in defiance.

“You dumb shit, you look like you’re just going to hang out. Jean shorts will just tear up your legs!” Killua lectured, “I can’t believe that the person who wanted to start a running routine wouldn’t even own running clothes! So stupid!”

Gon stuck his tongue out at him, then turned away, “If you keep complaining I’ll just run by myself!”

Killua growled, but he dropped it, and instead went to grab some stuff out of his mini-fridge, which was something he had brought from home. When he stood again, he had some water bottles in his arms, and he walked over wordlessly, packing them into Gon’s backpack, “There, at least you won’t be dehydrated while your legs catch on fire.”

Gon smiled up at him, eyebrows raising, “Why just let my legs catch on fire? Might as well burst into flames, it might be cool.”

Killua again rolled his eyes, but this time it was much more playful, “haha, yeah, sure.”

Then both boys laughed a bit, the previous argument having melted all over. Neither could stay mad at the other, as they were just a good pair. Gon’s tail wagged pretty fast, so Killua being Killua, he grabbed it and yanked, making Gon yip in surprise, “Killua!”

“Your fault.” Killua said simply, playfully tugging again as he spoke, “You know, for not using your lotion, you smell relatively tame.”

“I never have much of a strong scent.” Gon nodded, giving up on getting Killua to let him go.

“I see.” Killua muttered, finally releasing him on his own accord, “Are you scared about not having your lotion today?”

“Terrified.” Gon replied honestly.

“Well, I’ll be with you, so hopefully that’ll help you relax and just enjoy the run.” Killua said.

With the, after a few apprehensive words, the boys went downstairs to get ready to go on their run. Gon’s heart was already racing before they were outside under the hot summer sun.

A soft breath left the man as he looked over the paperwork before him. His slender fingers curled around his chin as he was deep in thought, flipping through the papers over and over, “I see the problem, but I don’t understand why you brought it to me.”

“Well, you see, I think it would be of the utmost importance to keep an eye on the situation. I fear something might happen if we allow the rules to become lax.” The other man spoke rather confidently, his hands on his hips as his inquisitive eyes flashed over the tall man.

“I don’t know.” The white haired man muttered, now his gaze shifted up towards the student. 

He was known as Meruem, a very interesting straight A student who was aiming for a career in politics. He hardly ever found the man in his office, especially not alone, as the man usually had a fan-club following him around. The man let out a breath, his eyes slowly slipping back into the paperwork, he hated paperwork, “What makes you think that an attack will happen? Go over it from the top.”

“Well, Mr. Kite, I believe, thanks to the sudden influx of alphas on campus, that a sort of violence will reasonably take place within the semester. There are way too many hostile students this year, and anything could lead to bloodshed.” The man said with gravity, certainty filling his deep voice.

“Have you spoken to others about your concerns?” Kite asked, sitting back in his chair, his long hair swaying back with him as he sat back. 

Meruem stared him down, his tail flicking from one side to the other, his antenna twitching as though he were anxious, “No, not at all.”

“Why?” Kite asked, his white ears flattening against his own head, “If you are really that worried, surely you would spread the word as soon as possible.”

Meruem seemed bothered by Kite’s tone, the air growing a bit thick between them, “Please just consider my words. As an omega, you should worry about your well-being as well as the well-being of the other lower lifeforms on campus.”

“You know I do not tolerate such language.” Kite growled, his eyes filled with warnings for the other man, “I don’t care what your stance on everything is, nor do I care that you are an alpha. If something happens, then it happens. We can only prevent things so much, as things are always bound to change. Remember that I am the one who works here, you are a student.”

Meruem’s presence melted back, despite the violent look in his eyes. It was obvious that he wanted to say more, do more, but instead he turned in a huff, heading for the door, “You’ll regret not listening to me. I am disappointed in you, sir.”

Kite ignored him, shoving the papers into his desk to show that he was done with the matter. Kite knew that the man was just concerned for his fellow student body, but he could not listen to him ramble like he owned the place, so he simply would not. The door slammed, and Kite was alone, something he much preferred. 

“These kids are such a pain.” Kite groaned, wiping his face with his hand as he slouched, “I can’t stress about this right now. I’m just an advisor. I have no power over security unless I am one hundred percent sure something is happening.”

He then pulled out his phone, knowing that it had buzzed a few times while he was arguing with Meruem. The text continued to add to the bad taste in his mouth.

Gon felt like his legs were made of jello, his body ached and his lungs burned. He was sure that he smelled bad, yet, here he was, walking into class, chafed legs rubbing together irritably. He grumbled, feeling so much worse than he normally would, and as he stepped up to his group Kurapika was quick to flash him a worried look, head tilted, “did you run to get here?”

“Maybe.” Gon muttered, wiping his face with his arm, “I was scared I would be late.”

“You look like you ran a marathon.” Kurapika sighed, his cool hands pressing against Gon’s hot face, “Maybe you should leave class early and go home to rest?”

Gon relaxed into the man’s hands, the coolness of them refreshing to his sun kissed skin, “I’m fine, thank you for worrying about me.”

“Of course.” Kurapika nodded, although his worry did not dissipate. 

Then their attentions were taken away, Hisoka walked in, this time wearing a sort of muscle top, his shoulders out for everyone to see. Gon stared at him, a churning in his stomach only made his face hotter.

The teacher started the class by greeting everyone, then he began to hand out papers. Gon’s eyes narrowed once he had gotten to his group, his paper being retracted out of reach yet again, a playful grin on the teacher’s face, “ _ Ah, Gon, you look absolutely exhausted. _ ”

_ Yeah, all thanks to you, _ Gon wanted to say, “I’m fine. I just went on a run this morning.”

“I see, that’s good, runs are great for your health.” The man told him with a small chuckle, the tension between them returning, “ _ You smell nice today _ .”

“Can I just have my paper?” Gon asked, reaching out his hand impatiently. 

Hisoka, instead of listening, took Gon’s hand, pressing the palm against his nose as he took a long breath, then he breathed out hotly against his already warm flesh, face plastered with interest. He stood up again, finally giving the boy his paper, glancing at it as he handed it over, “I hope you continue to look after your health, _ dear Gon _ .”

Then he left them, continuing to the other small group. Kurapika gave Gon an uncomfortable look, “Mr. Morow seems to have taken an interest in you.”

“I’ve noticed.” Gon sighed, hand now tucked against him.

“He is likely going to try and charm you.” Kurapika approached the topic carefully, “I’m a beta, so I’m not the most certain of his… technique. Does that sort of thing work on you?”

“No.” Gon puffed up his cheeks, “He’s just making me more mad than anything.”

“I see…” Kurapika was unconvinced, “I hope the best for you. Being with someone who you don’t really like for the rest of your life sounds horrible.”

“Are you with anyone?” Gon asked, big eyes now on Kurapika.

“Well… sort of? Of course it’s a bit different than what you are going through.” The man admitted, his eyes shifting, “It’s rather embarrassing actually. He’s a medical student here.”

“I see.” Gon nodded, eyes now gleaming, “What is he like?”

“A big doof.” Kurapika answered honestly, sounding a bit defeated when talking about him, “We aren’t the most open about our relationship. Half the time we don’t really like to admit that we like one another.”

“So are you dating, or…?” Gon tilted his head, his ears twitching. 

Kurapika’s tall ears flattened against his head, pointing out in either direction, “I think we are?”

“Kinda sounds… oddly romantic.” Gon muttered, feeling surprised, “I hope you guys can be more open in the future, but I’m glad you found someone you feel lovingly towards.” 

“I hope you can find that.” Kurapika smiled down at the boy, “Hopefully it’ll be someone who treats you with respect. I know how alphas can be.”

Gon looked down, knowing that he was pretty obvious to his classmate, so he wasn’t as shocked about him knowing what he was. He was just glad that even a beta would understand what he was fearing, what he was avoiding. 

Hisoka cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention once more. He looked between everyone, his smile wide, an art piece in itself, “Well, as you all can see on your papers, we are going to try a simpler play to start the year out. We must work hard to show everyone just how amazing you all can be, so I expect everyone to show up and throw themselves into this wholeheartedly.”

Gon managed to look at the paper now, which he quickly realized was covered in various doodles from the teacher. He let out a shaky breath, trying to read past the red ink. A startled and excited squeak left his throat, it was the play he had suggested. It was beauty and the beast, Gon’s favorite sappy play.

“We will be doing auditions for parts tomorrow. Those of you who wish to be part of the stage crew will have to fill out the appropriate paperwork.” He looked through the students, as though he was waiting for something, then he continued, “ _ I can’t wait to see who you want to be _ .”

Gon noticed that his eyes lingered on him, meaning that he was likely talking to him more than the group. He shrunk, feeling as though that look was a test. Again he had to pry his eyes again, gazing at the paper. It said that his group had so many characters to play, Gon found that most of them were women, or the strange guy who followed the hunter around, perking him up as a hero while he grew more insistent about his relationship with the lead woman of the story. There were also a few furniture items available, but most of them were given to the more masculine group. His eyes wandered down to the taller groups, finding that they made some sense, as the beast would be played by an alpha, and the lead lady would be a tall omega or beta. He let out a long breath, again looking back at his group. He wondered who Hisoka was trying to get him to pick, uncertain what a different role would really change. 

Hisoka answered a few questions by other people, answering them with his more civil teacher’s voice, but Gon had heard him in private and knew that his voice was a mask that he wore, the fox-like man having many masks. He glared at him as he walked around, his casual stride killing Gon on the inside. He felt his face heat up again, like he was running all over, the ache in his legs reminding him even more what the teacher was like.

Then class was over, just like that. Everyone left, and Gon stayed, a soft wave to Kurapika was his last sensation of normality, then he was thrown directly into the den of the fox, the tall man circling around him like a predator to prey. His voice, a low growl, “ _ Still smells rather adolescent. Even without your lotion, and with the increased exercise, you still smell too young for heat _ .”

“Maybe I just wasn’t made to go through heat?” Gon suggested, not knowing why the man had been so persistent on the fact, “I certainly am not missing it.”

“You say that now.” Hisoka stopped now, standing behind the boy, inching ever closer, hands now on his shoulder, claws digging into the bare flesh, “ _ But you don’t know what you’re missing, dear apple. _ ”

“I don’t care.” Gon pressed again, feeling Hisoka nose press against his neck, right up to his scent gland.

Then he felt it, saliva dripping down his neck, as though the man had hit the jackpot, “ _ It smells so much better here. Yes, you might be hesitant, but your body is just ready to burst Gon. _ ”

Gon shivered, his eyes now glued to the ground, “Then why hasn’t it?”

“That is the question.” Hisoka muttered against the flesh, “Maybe you need a trigger stronger than exercise?”

“Exercise can trigger it?” Gon asked, never hearing about that before then.

“Yes, usually it is one of the main triggers of a heat cycle. You don’t work that way though,  _ you are special _ .” Hisoka had to stand straight, wiping his mouth on his arm to stop his downpour of saliva, “Maybe you need to witness something?  _ Tell me Gon, have you ever watched porn? _ ”

“P-porn?” Gon squeaked, his face reddening even more, “No, of course not!”

“ _ Don’t act like that Gon, porn is a good way to learn about things, and to see how you feel about certain things. It is healthy to watch sometimes _ .” Hisoka said, watching him with his eyes as though he was gauging his reactions. 

Gon never thought he would be having this conversation. He wanted to run home and just drown out all noise with some music or something, but now he had to listen to an explanation about porn. He looked back up at the man, eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t want to watch two people mate. It feels wrong.”

“It might help.” Hisoka again said, his eyes serious, “So as your new guardian, I demand that you watch something explicit. If I find out that you don’t or that you won’t, then you will in my presence.  _ You can choose which is better for you _ .”

Gon’s ears flattened a bit aggressively, his hands balled into fists, “I don’t want to.”

“Do it anyway.” Hisoka told him, not seeming to care about his arguments, then the man smiled, his teeth razor sharp, “ _ Or if you prefer… you can try to touch yourself. Sometimes exploration is very helpful. You can think about so many delicious things while you do it. Me for example _ .”

Gon found his face burning all over again, quickly he turned away to leave, but a grip on his tail glued him in place, a shiver going up his spine, “ _ Do not disappoint me Gon _ .”

Then he was let go of, allowing him to slip out of the building as quickly as his legs would carry him. He never thought his heart could race faster than it had when he was running that morning, but he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Feitan should be with, this is gonna bug meee!


	6. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon talks to Mito about his life on campus. Illumi is given an opportunity. Something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my mood was making writing so difficult today, hopefully this chapter still ended up pretty fine for the most part, as man that was dramatic as all hell!
> 
> Thank you to Atom1050, I appreciate that you liked Kurapika's description of his relationship, later shall have some scenes of them being silly together haha. Also I love how crazy you are, just as bad as me haha.   
> Thank you to Xhope14x! I hope you do read more!   
> Thank you to Riatanina sorry that you thought the pairings were finalized based on tags, but if you want to suggest some I am always open to suggestions! I ship a bit of everyone with everyone!  
> Thank you to Rimy morrow! I simply love questions!

A few days had passed, the weekend now ruling the campus as people shuffled off the school grounds to find something to do in the city. Gon sat in his room, legs crossed, his hands idly scrolling through his contacts as he looked for his auntie. He had added a few more numbers to his list, and quickly he had seen just how many people were becoming a part of his life. Reflectively, he smiled at the thought, and finally reached his aunt’s name. He pressed her icon, and the phone began to ring, so he brought it up to his head, mind buzzing with news for her.

“Gon?” A happy breath left the woman, her voice making Gon feel right at home.

“Heya antie. What’s up?” Gon asked, sitting up now so that his voice would be as clear as possible.

“I’m just making dinner. It’s earlier there isn’t it?” Mito asked, stirring the stew she was making for her mother.

“Yeah, it’s not even noon yet.” Gon squeaked, tail wagging a bit, “How have you been? How’s gran?”

“She’s wonderful, sassy as always. She keeps asking when you’re gonna come visit. Persistent that you had to have been gone longer than a week.” Mito told him, “I’m fine as well. Been missing you. What have you been up to? Got a boyfriend yet?”

Gon blushed, pressing the back of his head against the wall, “A boyfriend? I mean… I think someone is interested, but I’m not sure…”

“Oh?” Mito sounded surprised, “What is he like?”

Gon felt a shiver go up his spine as he thought about the man, his eyes closing as his eyebrows furrowed, “Well, he’s very… eccentric.”

Mito stopped stirring, her own face filling with concern, “Anything else you feel like telling me? That’s not very much to go on.”

“He has a very cute tail?” Gon was floundering, “and he is very straight forward, not the kind to hide his emotions like some are. Smells like roses.”

“Roses?” Mito seemed a bit more relaxed, “That sounds lovely. Have you two gone out yet?”

“N-no.” Gon stuttered, face pure red, “I just don’t know if I like him like that.”

“You seem to be interested.” His aunt told him, knowing the sound of love when she heard it, “Have you had a heat yet? Your doctors estimated that you should have by now.”

“No, not yet. I told you I would call once I was more coherent.” Gon pointed out, a bit of anger replacing his embarrassment,  _ why is everyone so concerned about my heat anyway _ ?

“Do you still have some pills left? I can get a refill ordered.” Mito offered.

“I’m fine, really.” Gon mumbled, trying not to sound stern over the phone.

Mito was unconvinced, feeling as though she was not getting the whole story. She took a deep breath, and released, her mind made, “Gon, I feel like I’m getting on your nerves. Do you need to get off?”

“No.” Gon felt his face go flush, “I just… can I ask you something?”

“Of course honey, what’s up?” Mito tried to remain as calm as she could.

“What did you feel when you were getting close to your first heat? I just need to know what I am supposed to feel. I’ve been so confused lately.” Gon told her, being the most honest he had ever been to himself and to his aunt. 

“Well, with mine, I started out having strange dreams. Then I started feeling a bit irritated. After that my fever started.” She recalled, “Although my symptoms were relatively light compared to many other omegas, as I’m not fertile.”

“Do you think I will be infertile?” Gon dared to ask, feeling his heart stop at the idea.

“It’s a possibility…” She felt her own words grow numb, not liking the idea, “But the doctors said that everything seemed fine with you, so I doubt that you’ll be unable to have pups. It just might take a few heats before you are able. I’m sure you’re fine.”

Gon sat silently for a long moment, eyes on his stomach now, feeling rather useless despite the fact he had not wanted children. _ I should be celebrating the idea, but for some reason the thought that I just can’t is worse than just choosing not to, _ he sighed. 

“I should get off now, the stew is almost done. I love you Gon, thank you for checking in with me. I’ll let mom know you said hi.” Mito said, her voice lower now.

“Oh, okay. Enjoy dinner. I have to go anyway, my friend Killua wanted to take me clothes shopping.” Gon sat back up, still having a miserable feeling in his stomach.

“Killua? You’ll have to tell me about him next time.” Mito smiled to herself, “Talk to you later honey.”

“Bye.” Gon replied, retracting the phone from the side of his head and hanging up. 

He sat there for a moment, looking at his phone in a huff. He hated that they didn’t get more time to talk, then he became more flushed,  _ why did I mention Mr. Morow like that? _ His ears drooped down, his tail laying flat against the mattress, _ I don’t really consider him as a possible mate, do I? Since when? Is it because he’s so invested in me? _

He pressed his memory for the previous day, remembering his auditions for the play. The role he was going for, the hunter’s goofy sidekick, was taken by one of the masculine people, so he was left with a role he could have sworn that Hisoka had held back just for him. A maid feather duster of all things. He would be made this ridiculously puffy dress, and a wig, both things making him horribly displeased, however, he managed to keep his composure about the idea, accepting the role with moderate grace. Hisoka seemed overjoyed that Gon took the role without arguing, then when they were alone Hisoka took some of his measurements, making sure to tease him every few seconds.  _ What a fiasco _ , Gon sighed. 

Gon again looked at his phone, squinting once he realized he had a text waiting for him. He clicked on it, and found it to be from an unknown number. Tilting his head, his eyes scanned the few words on his screen,  _ are you excited for the play? _ A heart emoji following the text. 

He mulled over who it could be, and he began to type,  _ who are you? _ But before he could press send a call suddenly began to go through, that same number flashing up on screen over the ID. He let out a startled breath, pressing the green icon and bringing the phone up to his head, “H-hello?”

“ _ Ah, Gon, you picked up! _ ” Gon almost dropped his phone, Hisoka’s voice filling his head.

“Wha- how the hell did you get my number?” Gon couldn’t help but yell in surprise, face pure red.

" _ Don't sound so displeased _ ." Hisoka purred, "Remember I have your student file, and what sort of professor would I be if I didn't get to know my students?  _ H'm _ ?"

Gon didn’t know what to say, his legs pulled up onto his bed, as though he were scared that Hisoka was hiding beneath, ready to grab him and drag him under, “What do you want?”

“ _ You always sound so confrontational _ .” Hisoka moaned, his tone making Gon feel dirty, like his skin was crawling, “I simply wanted to ask if you would be willing to come in later and try on your costume. I got something together that should look _ pretty great _ . I just need to make sure it fits around your shoulders and hips correctly. They are the hardest things to fit perfectly without the person being in the outfit, afterall.” 

“I uh…” Gon knew he couldn’t say no, as this was important to the production, as well as his comfort during the play, “Fine, but it’ll probably be pretty late tonight. I have a few things I need to do in town.”

“ _ Ah, alright. _ I’ll be active until ten tonight, so I can wait on you until then.” Hisoka said in his teacher voice, but then it shifted into his more lewd tone, “ _ I’ll see you then, apple.” _

“B-bye!” Gon squeaked, quickly hanging up the phone. 

Gon then practically threw his phone at his pillow, pulling himself up from the bed quickly to run out onto the balcony. Killua, who sat on his chair outside, jumped, looking back at the boy with wide eyes, “What the hell, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I just... “ Gon was panicked, eyes wide, heart racing, “C-can you make me some tea, please? I feel kinda sick.”

“Of course.” Killua’s concern only grew as he stood. 

He went inside to prepare the tea, which let Gon lean himself over the railing and take in air to try and relax. He would be more composed by the time Killua returned, however, he would not share what had started his panic in the first place. 

Illumi was in town picking up a few groceries as he walked rather aimlessly around. He liked to keep stocked up during the week so that he would not have to be out too much, as it would dwindle the chances Chrollo had to get to him. Of course they had been cast as beauty and the beast in the play, meaning that, unfortunately for Illumi, they would be seeing so much more of each other. He let out a sigh, eyes searching the various flavors of mochi before him, hungry for a tart but sweet treat. When he saw the Matcha flavored ones, he immediately picked them up, putting them into the basket that hung loosely in his arm. 

Then he spun around, ready to find some dairy products since his trip was nearly over, however, his nose first caught the scent of unripe tomatoes or more accurately, nightshade, then his eyes caught a terrible sight. Terrible for him anyway. 

Chrollo stood there, eyes on him, _ had he been following me _ ? Illumi blinked at the man a few times, trying his best to not look too interested in the intruder, and instead he walked past him, basket clenched to him as he tried to get to the dairy products. He found that Chrollo had not tried to stop him, and instead he followed close behind him, talking over the faint music that the market played over the speakers, “Hello, dear Illumi, I see that your ritual continues.”

“Leave me be.” Illumi replied flatly, now picking out his milk for the week.

“I don’t think I will.” Chrollo responded, eyes glued to the other, “I have a proposition for you.”

“What?” Illumi was not used to Chrollo talking business to him, the tone of voice being enough to make him look at the other, although a bit distracted as he took out his phone with his free hand, as it had buzzed at the same time.

“My friends and I are going to break into the tech building. I feel that we will be better off if we bring someone who is good at picking locks, and it just so happens that person is you.” Chrollo smiled at the other, expecting an immediate question or two.

“Oh…” Illumi did not look up from his phone, tapping at the screen as he continued, “I didn’t know you had friends.”

“Of course I have friends.” Chrollo looked more surprised than Illumi had, now stepping closer, their faces inches apart, “Illumi, dearest, we could really use you.”

“What do I get out of it?” The man blatantly asked, not at all worried about the crime.

“You can have whatever you want, within reason of course.” Chrollo responded, making sure to add the last part as he was certain that Illumi would jump on the chance to tell him that he wanted to be left alone. 

“Well… I guess the thing that I want is…” Illumi’s eyes flickered upward toward Chrollo, which made the man’s heart melt, not used to Illumi actually gazing upon him, “I want your coat. The one you wear all the time.”

“My coat?” Chrollo tilted his head, flattening his hands over the fabric, “This one?”

“Yes. Also I want to know why you are breaking into a building when you can just open the door with your key.” Illumi pressed.

“Because I don’t want them to know it was me who opened the door.” The man answered honestly, eyes serious, “I need to take something from the advisor in that building, and I can’t be caught.”

Illumi sighed, now tucking his phone back into his pocket, “Alright… I guess I can spare some time to help. Just no funny business, and if you get scared you can’t just give up, got it?”

“I’ll have you around, so I’m not scared.” Chrollo responded in a confident tone. 

“Oh… so you are just as stupid as I thought.” Illumi replied numbly.

Gon had shopping bags in either arm, feeling as though Killua had gone overboard. He had picked him out a bunch of new outfits, claiming that Gon had worn that same yellow shirt too many times in one week. Gon of course argued with him about it, but as always he lost the argument rather quickly. Now he had to pack all of his new clothes away, which took him awhile, by the time he was done it was nearing ten, so he knew he would have to hurry to help Hisoka with his costume. Then the boy ran downstairs, slipping on his shoes in a hurry, he ran outside into the cool night air, goosebumps rising on his exposed arms. 

He shivered a bit, his feet moving on instinct as he ran. It took a few minutes, but soon he reached the doors of the theater building, and using his student key, he slipped inside and to the backstage area, again having to be unlocked with his key. It was dark in the back, something he had expected based on some texts he had gotten throughout the day. Hisoka had directed him to find the man’s small apartment in the back, saying that it was up a metal staircase in the farthest right hand corner. He found it with little trouble, mind blank as he climbed up the stairs until he reached a small landing outside of a room, which had a star hung on the door. He smiled at it, finding it both cute and funny that Hisoka had kinda made it look like a dressing room.

Gon’s small hand went to the door, knocking on it hard as the boy stood, becoming nervous with each passing second. Then it opened, the man peeking out with his beautiful golden eyes. A devious smile filled his face, those eyes stabbing into Gon, making his skin twitch, “ _ Ah, you’ve made it, just on time too. I was beginning to give up on you _ .”

Gon swallowed the lump in his throat, holding up a bag he had barely managed to remember he had picked up on the way out of one of the stores, “I’m sorry for almost being late. I hope you can accept this as my apology, sir.”

Hisoka looked at the bag with interest, carefully taking it, he slipped back inside, calling behind him, “Come on in. No point in just standing around.”

Gon let out the breath he had not known he was holding, then he stepped into the fox’s den, eyes wide as he looked around with interest. The room was messy, but decorated with a wild array of objects, trophies, and a large record player that Gon knew was rather ancient. In the middle of the room was a mannequin at about his height, a beautifully tailored dress hung on it, barely clinging to the base.

Gon tilted his head, stepping towards the dress, “Did you make this?”

“Of course. I used an old dress from a previous play as the starter point, then worked from there.” Hisoka hummed, now opening his gift with great excitement.

Within was an assortment of store bought baked goods, and as Hisoka could read, it was an apple tart of some sort. That made him chuckle, noticing the theme of apples with the boy, “ _ Ah, thank you. I simply love apples _ .”

Gon blushed, eyes still on the dress, “You’re welcome. I just felt so bad making you wait like I did.” He felt embarrassment rise in his stomach, “So should I put this on, or?”

“You can’t put it on over your clothes,  _ Gon _ , it won’t fit right if you do it that way.” Hisoka purred, obviously wanting Gon to strip right in front of him.

Gon stepped back, face pure red, “Can I use your bathroom to change then?”

“It’s not a very big bathroom.” Hisoka was amused by Gon’s embarrassment, his sly smile only growing, “ _ But of course you are welcome to it regardless _ .” 

Gon nodded, and once Hisoka helped him by giving him the dress and showing him the bathroom, he ducked inside, closing and locking the door before he turned swiftly, undressing to his underwear for the hundredth time that day. He had tried on a lot of clothes at the store, so he tried to think of it that way, not really focusing on the fact that soon Hisoka would be making alterations with Gon in the dress. 

Then he left the confines of the small room, returning to the living room, trying not to focus on his bare legs and poofy sleeves on his shoulders. Hisoka looked at him like he could pounce at him at any moment, his predatory eyes hungry, yet his movements controlled as he moved around the boy, tugging on various parts of the dress to see how it fit. Gon just looked down, trying to control his breathing as Hisoka placed his hands over the boy’s hips, “It’s actually a bit _ tight  _ here, I guess you’re a bit _ thicker  _ than I thought. That will be a simple fix.”

Gon let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he felt Hisoka’s hands rub up and down the fabric, something about it relaxing to the teen. Hisoka then knelt next to him, his face pressed against Gon’s neck, voice low, hungry, which made the boy shiver under his influence, “ _ I don’t like things that are predictable _ . Did you know that?  _ I like the excitement of danger, mortality, death. You excite me Gon _ .”

“H-how do I excite you?” Gon whimpered, Hisoka’s hands now digging into his hips as he rubbed them.

“ _ You’re so unpredictable, and sometimes I can see a dangerous glint in those beautiful eyes of yours. I can’t wait for you to be more available Gon. You will excite me even more when you finish your full transformation _ .” Hisoka’s tongue ran up the boy’s neck right over his scent gland, this made the boy’s tail twitch, his ears shooting up in excitement.

He had a heavy feeling in his stomach, and it churned over and over again, threatening to swallow him in a heat that rose in his heart. He let out another strained breath, Hisoka pulling away, testing him, teasing him.

Gon opened his eyes, glaring at the man in confusion, the feeling within him refusing to fade. He could not name this new feeling, but he knew that it was exactly what Hisoka had wanted, that much was obvious, “Why do you do these things to me?”

“ _ What things? _ ” Hisoka playfully asked.

“You know what I mean!” Gon accused, pointing at the man.

“ _ Mmm… no I don’t _ .” Hisoka replied, eyes narrowing in enjoyment, “Now, I need you to change and go to the art building for me.”

“Wha- why?” Gon did not like how quickly the man had changed the subject.

“I need some thread, which is easiest to get from the sewing room.” The fox responded, his eyes lingering over Gon again, “I need a dark brown thread to match the feathers on your skirt. Can you do that?”

“I-I guess?” Gon sounded defeated, his form shifted and turned so he could go change back into his normal clothes.

Inside of the bathroom he caught his breath, not realizing that he had been holding it this entire time. He changed slowly, not wanting to be back in front of the man quite yet. His brain was buzzing like a swarm of bees, trying to escape the confines of a net, stabbing so they could be released. Those bees were questions, ones that he refused to ask, even when he looked down at his underwear and saw that his body had changed a bit, he had gotten hard for the first time, the outline clear on his boxers. He tried to ignore it, and painfully he covered up the evidence with his shorts, glad that they weren’t too tight on him. 

He then returned to the man, giving him back the dress, his eyes uncertain, confused, “I guess I’ll be right back. Just don’t be creepy when I get back, okay?”

“ _ Mmm… I can make no such promises _ .” Hisoka hummed, holding up the dress and looking at it thoughtfully.

Gon let out an exasperated sigh, then he turned to leave, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, tail twitching in anger. It would not be long before he had made his way down those stairs, outside, then to the neighboring art building. He opened it like he had with the theater doors, and he began to walk around, looking for the sewing room. 

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have left in such a hurry, I can barely see and I don’t know where I am going, _ Gon sighed at his mistakes, _ I just didn’t want to stay around Mr. Morow anymore, he’s making me feel strange _ . He let out another long breath, eyes scanning the rooms around him. Then, he heard a strange noise,  _ squish squish _ , his shoes whined loudly upon the laminate flooring.

Gon looked down in surprise, noticing a dark puddle at his feet, but being completely unable to tell what it was since it was so dark. He sniffed, smelling a metallic scent that filled his mouth with a bitter coppery taste. He tilted his head, looking up he saw that the trail went towards a corner into the stairwell of the building. He took a deep breath and pressed forward, unaware of the danger he was in.  _ Squeak, squish, squeak _ , his shoes screamed as he investigated. 

Then he turned the corner, the door to the stairwell was drenched in the strange liquid, which made Gon’s hands shake as he reached for the handle. It twisted with a groan and a click, then slid open, more of the liquid pooling beneath his feet, his eyes widened in horror, it was her, the girl from his theater class laid upon the floor. He barely managed a voice, his whole body quacking, “P-Pakunoda? What’s going on, are you okay?”

No response, she laid there, her head tilted in such a horribly uncomfortable way. Gon could not pry his eyes away, he shifted closer, eyes trained on her just as a flash suddenly blinded him, the automatic sensors of the stairs making the lights flash on, then the true horror sunk in. 

Blood, blood everywhere, “Oh, my god, Pakunoda? Oh god.” Gon could barely keep himself together, he moved back, now seeing the horrific sight for what it truly was.

Her throat, drenched in blood, was chewed open, bite marks covering her once pristine face. Her feathers laid everywhere, scattered so horribly around her, as though who had done it had plucked each and every one. Gon stepped back one more time, _ squeak, _ he found himself falling, his feet having lost traction on the blood. He landed in the puddle, his head crashing into the floor, the world, the horror,  _ everything was gone _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was an ending huh?  
> For Clarification:   
> Pakunoda was a bird style humanoid, as I thought she would look nice with golden feathers.   
> Hisoka is getting his seduction game on fleek, as he has been reading up on Gon's condition. He may or may not have had plans to wine and dine Gon if you know what I mean~  
> Illumi liked Chrollo's coat for many reasons, see if you can guess them haha!


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi helps Chrollo with his secret mission. Killua looks for Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another chapter because I needed to write it right now or else I would go crazy. This one is definitely a pile of drama pasta, let me just say. So enjoy the meal you guys!
> 
> A big thank you to Baeruto! You always leave such nice comments and keep me writing with a smile on my face!  
> Thank you to Atom1050! Ding ding ding, you've guessed the main reason Illumi needed the coat! The evil writer within me is really starting to get pretty close to writing some kinky stuff, so don't tempt me haha.

Illumi couldn’t believe what he had agreed to do, especially when he arrived and found out that he and Chrollo would be having a solo mission. He squinted at the man, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, “So… you don’t actually have any friends, huh?”

“I do, they were just too busy tonight.” Chrollo responded, his eyes threatening to swallow Illumi whole, “Yet, you came, out of everyone you couldn’t resist.”

“You had better have washed your coat.” Illumi muttered, stepping past the man and towards the building, glad that in the cover of night they would be hard to spot, “I won’t like it if it stinks.”

“You mean you didn’t want it to smell like me? Should I take it home and wash it first?” Chrollo asked, following the other man with a low laugh.

“Just… don’t forget to give it to me when this is over with.” Illumi growled, now kneeling in front of the door to undo the lock, something he had done before on these keycard slots. 

Chrollo watched, still teasing the other, “There’s that frustration again. Dearest Illumi, if I didn’t know any better, I would assume that you only want my coat so that you can use it as a blanket? Oh, a security blanket, yes one of those.”

“You don’t know anything about my intentions.” Illumi replied coldly, face heating up just a bit, “I’m going to burn it, it looks absolutely horrendous. I don’t know why you wear it all the time.”

Chrollo rolled his eyes, smiling cooly at the other, “If you hate it so much why do you insist on having it? You could have asked me to burn it. Then you wouldn’t have to touch it.”

“Shut up.” This was all Illumi could counter with, cursing at himself, feeling as though he had been caught red handed. 

Before Chrollo could say anymore, the door popped open. Both men looked at one another, then slipped into the darkened space. Chrollo followed Illumi, taking his opportunity to look him up and down without the other’s input. He had gotten to love the way Illumi looked when he was mad, as it made more and more of his sweet scent leave him. Chrollo had chased him for four whole years, since they were freshmen. He changed his major to get closer to the other, as he already had a successful job waiting for him after college, and he would not have to worry about the security of his future. Back then he was even colder towards him, and he barely spoke a word, but now he elicited reactions out of him, making him blush, snap back in an argumentative way, and sometimes, on very rare occasions, he had seen him smile. He lived to see Illumi smile again, and his heart felt crushed on days that the omega only frowned. He deserved better, happiness, and Chrollo was determined to share his happiness with him. 

Illumi stood straight, his ears flicking, “I think I hear something.”

“Ah, maybe we should turn back? I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Chrollo said, more level headed about this.

“No, I think… I think it’s a couple… you know what I mean.” Illumi barely managed to say, his face now pure red.

“Oh?” Chrollo stepped next to him, flexing his ears as a soft moan reached them, this made him chuckle a bit, “Ah, to be young and in love, huh, Illumi?”

Illumi crossed his arms, glaring at the other, “Shut up.”

“Yes, sir.” Chrollo replied, walking ahead of Illumi to go towards the sound.

Illumi’s eyes widened, his face becoming strict like his tone, “What are you doing?”

“I want to see who it is.” Chrollo whispered back, moving forward to peek into the room the noises were coming from.

Illumi opened his mouth to complain, but quickly shut it, and instead he moved past Chrollo, continuing the mission as planned. Chrollo finally was able to set his sights into the room, the soft noises leaving it making his ears twitch, and inside he definitely could make out a pair. He could not tell who they were, but something about one of the participants seemed a bit too familiar to him. He then dunked back down, going towards the goal, happy to see that the only obstacle that would have been in their way was busy. 

Illumi was already in the office, his eyebrows furrowed in anger as Chrollo joined him. His voice was a low hiss, his eyes unimpressed, “I can’t believe you would look in on them. You’re being such a pervert.”

“I was just curious.” Chrollo replied, now moving over to the desk, kneeling to open one of the drawers as quietly as possible.

“What if they stop and come in here while you are rummaging?” Illumi asked.

“Then I’ll be in huge trouble. You should be fine though.” Chrollo told him.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t also be blamed?” Illumi pressed, his eyes only becoming more angry.

“Because I will tell them that I demanded you to help me. That will free you of any repercussion.” Chrollo explained, squinting now to read through a few papers.

“I doubt that will work.” Illumi sighed, pessing his fingers into his temples, “It’s a sorry excuse, shows that I have little control, which everyone knows is untrue.”

“Who’s to say that your self control would not waver if your lover asked you to do something?” Chrollo smirked, knowing he was now digging himself a hole, just what he loved to do.

Illumi felt his anger rise, but this time he did not snap back at Chrollo. No, he stood there and stared at him. Chrollo felt a little bit disappointed and surprised, wondering what had just gotten into the other. He breathed in, then noticed a heavy scent filling his nose, he looked up at Illumi again, and he could see that Illumi, although standing there like normal, had looked away, shivering a bit. His eyebrows shot up in confusion, and after he dug a bit faster and found his paper he hurried over to the other, eyes big with worry, “Illumi? Are you okay?”

Tears, Illumi was crying, and now he felt terrible, feeling as though he had finally pushed too hard. He had never heard of a Zoldyck crying, and he had never thought he would see it with his own two eyes. He found himself leading Illumi out of the room, barely able to cover his tracks as he was much too preoccupied with Illumi. Once back outside, he quietly closed the doors of the building, and led Illumi into the darkness, never imagining that he would be holding the other’s hand like this until now, a mix of pride and worry filled him. They stood out of sight of the building, in the trees, the moonlight barely shining through the leaves above. Chrollo watched Illumi cry, both silent during the experience.

Then the ram horned boy slowly began to calm down, his eyelashes glittering as he blinked, which only made Chrollo feel more waves of emotion. He did not know if he should comfort the other, and he did not know what he would say if he tried. Then, finally, it came to him, and his coat was wrapped gently around Illumi’s thin form, Chrollo’s voice soft, “Here, you earned it.”

“Thanks…” Illumi muttered numbly, his voice barely audible.

They stood in silence for a while, Illumi having buried his face into one of the shoulders of the coat. Then, when he reemerged, a small apology managed it’s way out of him, his eyes sad, confused, “Sorry… I just got overwhelmed.”

“Are you sure you’re not still in…” Chrollo started to ask, but stopped, knowing it could offend the other. 

“I’m not…” Illumi responded anyway, “I think the smell of the two in there just got to me.”

Chrollo nodded, knowing that Omegas could be triggered into emotional states, even heats, if he smelled the sex or heat of another. He tried to remain open minded about that, knowing now why it had made Illumi act so offended, “Do you need me to walk you back to your dorm?”

“I… I can walk myself.” Illumi replied after a very long moment, almost seeming to consider his offer.

Chrollo nodded, although he did not want Illumi to leave when he was acting like this. He watched as the man started to move, and his eyes stayed glued upon him as he faded into the darkness. 

Illumi dreamily walked the whole way, his mind in the clouds as he climbed the stairs to his room, and his hands clinging to the coat as he laid into his bed, nuzzling himself into the warmth of it. Chrollo had guessed correctly what he wanted to use it for. He wanted so bad to add more of Chrollo into his nest. He just couldn’t get himself to get rid of his little collection, and part of him demanded more scents. He buried his face further into the fuzzy interior of the coat, breathing in deeply, “I hate myself…”

Killua could not help but notice the lack of Gon, he had stepped out onto his balcony and over to Gon’s a few times throughout the night, and in the morning, finding that the room stayed quiet, dark, and empty. He worried about him, remembering that he said he had to do something theater related after they finished shopping, and now he had not returned. 

Killua’s imagination ran wild, thinking that maybe Gon had actually been kidnapped, or hurt, or he was in heat somewhere and he was trapped. _God, I can’t stress myself like this, can I?_ Killua now stepped out into the hallway, it was already almost time for class, still no Gon. When he was in the communal living room, which was right before the shoe pile, that’s when he heard the budding of news. 

“Did you hear about that lady?”

“Yeah, it’s so fucked up what happened.”

“They think a member of the university did it.”

“That kid from floor C was there too.”

“Lucky bastard, he could have been eaten.”

“What if he did it?”

“That small fry? I doubt it.”

Killua’s ears twitched, his shoes forgotten as he hurried over to the boys who were talking, “Wait, are you guys talking about?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” Shalnark smiled at Killua, his happy disposition remaining despite the news he was about to share, “There was a murder last night!”

“A-a murder?” Killua asked, already preparing for the worst.

“Yeah, I think it was one of the theater students. A lady named Pakunoda.” Shalnark confirmed, looking sort of thoughtful, “Your little friend, Gon, I think he was there? I’m not sure.”

“Is he okay?” Killua asked, his voice desperate.

“I hear they found him unconscious.” Shalnark replied, “But he should be in the hospital according to the news.”

Killua nodded, now hurrying back to his shoes so that he could find his little friend, fear still controlling everything as he ran.

It was dark, the walls felt like they were closing around him, and those eyes, _oh god_ those eyes, they stared him down, making his heart pound. He tried to run, he tripped, he tried to crawl, a hand was around his ankle. He was tugged now, under the shadow, it’s dripping bloody maw threatening to eat him whole. It growled, it’s claws digging into the boy, tearing him to shreds, as it’s muzzle lunged forward, around his neck. 

But then it melted, a warmth covered him, a wet sensation on his right cheek made his face scrunch up in confusion. Where did that monster go? He blinked a few times, the peach colored clouds around him dancing across the sky. He placed a hand on his cheek, blood staining his finger, then the warmth covered his lips, and his eyes shot open for real. He awoke, finding lips pressed against his own, his face reddening immensely as he realized what was happening. It was his first kiss, stolen from him while he slept, like a sleeping beauty it had woken him up. 

The form over him was blurry, so he had to blink the sleep out of his eyes, his head aching terribly from the light. He strained to focus, finding himself staring down liquid golden orbs, and for some reason it brought a mixture of peace and panic to his chest, “S-sir?”

“I’m glad that you’re okay.” The man muttered, his voice serious, low even.

“What happened?” _Man, my mouth is so dry, it feels like I haven’t drank anything in weeks_ , “Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital. You fell.” Hisoka replied calmly, his hand on Gon’s chin, lightly swiping his thumb across his dry lips, “Do you remember anything?”

“Blood.” Gon immediately responded, “So much blood…”

Hisoka let out a soft sigh, leaning in to press another gentle kiss upon Gon’s forehead, which made the boy melt a bit. His confusion only mounted further, not knowing what to feel, “Is Pakunoda okay?”

The name made Hisoka flinch a bit, his ears actually drooping, “I’m sorry Gon. You happen to have seen something horrible. I fear that it is my fault, I should have at least come with you… I failed you as your guardian…” 

Gon tried to sit up, but he couldn't, his head pounded too much. He grimaced, groaning, and flashes of the memory vaguely haunting him every time he closed his eyes, the image, the smell, it made him need to vomit, but he held it in, eyes trained on his teacher, “You couldn’t have known, sir.”

“It’s my job to protect you.” Hisoka replied, defeated by what had happened, “I can’t forgive myself for letting you see that alone.”

“Just… shut up, okay?” Gon sighed, knowing that he didn’t need someone moping around him at a time like this, “Can you just… get me something to drink… and maybe kiss me again after?”

Hisoka’s eyes widened, his trademark smile returning to his face as he hastily stood and went to the sink, using one of the paper cups provided, he brought it over and helped Gon sit up. It hurt like hell, but Gon didn’t care, he just needed something, anything, to drink. He sipped the water slowly, savoring it as it parched his arid insides.

Once the cup was empty, Gon sat it on the table beside himself, then he turned back to Hisoka, small arms outstretching for his warmth and comfort, his ears pinned down on his head as he tried to stave off the pain in his head. Hisoka carefully wrapped his arms around the boy, pressing their lips together once more. Gon could feel something deep within him shift, their lips pressing again and again, hungry for contact, desperate to prove the reality of Gon’s consciousness. Hisoka released the kiss momentarily, breathlessly speaking, “ _I can smell you Gon, and you smell so damn good_ …”

Then their lips smashed together again, needily. Then the sound of the door made them both jump, pulling apart, their eyes shot over to the open door, and there stood Killua, eyes wide and ears standing tall. 

“Gon? What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had a moment where I was like, "If I could dress up as anyone it would probably be Deku's mom from mha because I'm short and chubby and she is best wifey." Enjoy my random thoughts while I go drink my third can of coffee today.


	8. Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's relationships change right before him, yet he is still unaware of his own changes. Illumi also changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here I am, beating my record by a whole two pages! Why am I so on fire with this story? I just get so excited about this stuff! Also big warning for a big ol' fashioned sauce scene ahead, make sure you like sauce before you read too far into it! The first of this series, I'm excited!
> 
> Thank you to Rimy! I love spoiling you guys! I also love the theories, they make me all excited!  
> Thank you to Riatanina! Your comment was so long and thoroughly thought out! Thank you so much, and never fear sharing your thoughts with the comments section, as I love reading stuff like this! I'm still fan girling over it!  
> Thank you to 8apphire! I hope you continue reading! Thank you for the comment!  
> Thank you to Atom1050! As always you make me smile and help me press forward in my story! Word of advice, I never proof read anything until after I publish it, as I cannot sit around and correct things or else I go crazy! I only correct horrible mistakes after the fact, like for example, one time I mentioned Kurapika's blonde hair twice in one sentence, which was just too wordy!  
> Thank you to Ni <3! Thank you so much for basically calling me hard working, I appreciate it! I just write whatever my brain commands, so you can easily tell my mood and excitement based on my chapters, I was very excited and all over the place with this one for example! Also I love Beastars, I am in the middle of it! I listen to the opening while I write a lot of the time, and I have even drawn fan art! I am not directly following their plot, but I am in love with it nonetheless!

Killua wanted nothing more than to rip Hisoka’s heart out. The sight of him with his hands all over his best friend was almost enough to tip him over the edge, his protective instincts screaming at him. Instead, he walked towards them, his fists tightened, shaking, his frown deep, eyes piercing into the man, “Don’t you  **ever** touch him.”

Hisoka smirked, leaning on his hand as though this was casual, as though he was not being threatened whatsoever, “Ah, _ Gon _ , you haven’t introduced me to your friend.”

“I-I…” Gon could barely see straight, let alone settle an impending argument, his strained eyes looked between the two men, his skin pale, “Please don’t fight.”

“He had his hands all over you Gon!” Killua protested, his ears slicking back in anger, “He doesn’t respect you! He’s taking advantage of what happened last night!”

“ _ Where were you exactly _ ?” Hisoka asked, “I’ve been with Gon all morning, yet you didn’t arrive until noon. If you were so concerned you would have come so much sooner.  _ You act like he’s so incapable of telling me no, yet, he hasn’t tried to yet _ .” Hisoka chuckled, his eyes filling with amusement, “In fact he  _ practically _ begged me to kiss him…  _ Isn’t that adorable _ ?”

Killua’s face had turned pure red, his hands shaking even more, “Leave! Now!”

“You are not my boss.” Hisoka’s eyes flickered over to Gon, his nose inhaling deeply, as though he was trying to calm himself with Gon’s scent.

Gon wondered just how strong his scent had been, for Hisoka to mention it like he had made him feel more sensitive about it. He looked up at Killua, his butterscotch eyes begging him to calm down, but Killua was far from done, “I don’t care! You’re a teacher, you shouldn’t be touching him like that! Besides, he doesn’t want a mate. He’s told me so himself!”

“He has said something like that, but yet,  _ he asks me to kiss him, and teases me with his beautifully innocent looks _ .” Hisoka sounded like he was getting foamy at the mouth just thinking about Gon, now swimming in the apple scent. 

Before Killua could yell again, a light knock at the door made him move away from it, a doctor, an officer, and the dean had all entered the room, making it feel very cramped. They all went to Gon, and weakly the boy looked up at them, “H-hello?”

“Hello Mr. Freecss. I am Mr. Hill, it is nice to meet you. I am the dean of Yorknew University, as you might already know. I hope you don’t mind if we ask a few questions about what happened?” He seemed very straightforward, very friendly. 

Hisoka and Killua were made to leave the room so that the men could talk to Gon in private, not wanting his answers to be swayed by their presence. Then, once they were alone the questions began. Gon could not say much about what happened, a lot of it gone, but he was able to tell them why he was in the art building, how long he had been there before he got hurt, and how he stumbled upon the body. The choice to call her a body made his face scrunch up, “Her name was Pakunoda, she wasn’t just a body.”

“You seem to admire her.” The officer said, eyeing the boy.

“I admire life.” Gon told him honestly, her eyes growing sad, “I didn’t get to know her very well, I only knew her for a week after all.”

Mr. Hill smiled at Gon, his voice having a comforting tone to it, “I can see that you are overwhelmed, just as I can see that you had nothing to do with what happened. You are just a victim, like Miss Pakunoda. I believe we can clear you pretty easily, however, we may have to keep an eye on you to make sure no one tries to take their aggression out on you.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Gon muttered, rubbing his arm, “I have some good people around me, and I doubt anything like that will happen to me.”

“How can you be so sure?” Asked the officer, his face serious, his tone gruff.

“I won’t go out alone, and I will be careful.” Gon replied, just wanting freedom to live without supervision, even if it endangered him, “I promise to always be somewhere where people can reach me. No more going into the art building, or any building at eleven at night, promise.”

Mr. Hill nodded, his smile never fading, “Alright. We will hold you to that Mr. Freecss.”

With that Gon was left alone in the room, the doctor only staying momentarily to talk to him about his medications, and letting him know that he would be released later that day. With a nod that he understood, Gon was let off the hook.

Illumi’s eyes were on his phone for such a long time, his finger hovering over the call button, his brain fighting him on what he was to say or do. Eventually he lost his own battle, and he pressed down on the call button, the phone being brought up to his head. It rang a few times, part of him worried that his bravery would be for nothing, but then a sad sounding voice had finally reached him, a soft, “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Illumi.” Illumi told him awkwardly, the man’s jacket laid across his lap, “I uh… heard what happened.”

“Yeah…” He sounded like he had been crying, which made Illumi’s soul melt, “I already miss her, she was one of my dearest friends…”

“You had invited her last night, correct?” Illumi asked in his flat tone, not the best at comforting people.

“Yeah. She was a wonderful companion. A proud and beautiful woman.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes, “Is that all you called for?”

“I wanted to know if you needed… someone to talk to… in person… at my dorm for example.” Illumi stuttered out, finding the words terribly difficult to get out. 

“Your dorm?” Chrollo sniffled, “Are you sure?”

“You should come before I change my mind. My door is unlocked. You have ten minutes before I lock it again.” Illumi told him, and hung up out of reflex.

Letting out a soft sigh, Illumi leaned back, hand running up and down the fur on the coat. He would hide it in a moment, but he knew he had a few minutes before he had to prepare his nest for the man. He took another deep breath, standing up he began to shove his memorabilia into his closet, nuzzling into the coat one more time for luck, then closing them inside. He then made his bed, picked up a few things he had thrown the previous night, then checked in his bathroom to make sure nothing embarrassing was out in the open. When he confirmed that everything was in place, he sat on the bed, rehearsing his future conversations in his head. 

Then the time came, a quick knock at the door before Chrollo opened it, poking his head in. He looked at Illumi, already admiring the black, skin tight turtleneck that he wore. He stepped in, closing the door quietly as he stepped over to the other man, his tail flickering, “Hey, your room is nice. Top floor, a lot of stairs to get here.”

“I like it.” Illumi muttered, then he squinted, mind racing, “I, uh, you can sit here.” He patted the mattress beside him.

Chrollo took no time in sinking down next to the man. He would normally be screaming on the inside, excited that he was not only so close to Illumi, but this was the most intimate that they had ever been. He couldn’t help but notice how close they were to being sitting hip to hip, “You wanted to talk?”

“I feel you need someone who isn’t an old man to talk to about this. Nobunaga is wonderful, but I imagine that he isn’t the best at… talking about mourning.” He squinted at his own words, uncertain if he was making sense.

“Are you good at talking about those things?” Chrollo asked, eyes filled with interest.

“No.” Illumi replied honestly, “But I can at least distract you.”

That made Chrollo smile, his heart already feeling a bit lighter. It would be awhile before he could ever feel okay, but Illumi, believe it or not, was helping. Chrollo scooted even closer, his voice low, “Do you know what would help?”

Illumi was already ready to run and hide in his bathroom, his body becoming rigid, “I don’t know, what?”

“Can I just… lay my head on your lap for awhile?” Chrollo asked, his face reddening, “It doesn’t have to be romantic. I just… I’m so tired…”

Illumi’s heart skipped a beat, his face changing expressions from disgust and worry to a more relaxed worry, he scooted back, so that his back was against the wall, shifting so that he could use one of his pillows to help him remain comfortable, “Come here.” He patted his lap.

Chrollo couldn’t believe what he was being allowed to do. He quickly followed Illumi, and soon he had his head laid against Illumi’s lap, the warmth of his thighs making his brain melt with loving thoughts. His eyes slid closed, and he completely relaxed into the soft mattress, his voice a gentle hum, “This is even better than I imagined.”

Illumi didn’t respond, instead he took out his phone and began to tap on it with one hand, his free hand on Chrollo’s chest. He allowed himself to take a deep breath, his eyes closing, and phone relaxing against the bed as he leaned his head back, “Are you comfortable?”

“Of course.” Chrollo replied, his voice soft, “Thank you again… I know that you usually hate being touched.”

“I feel different today.” Illumi replied plainly, eyes slipping back opened just a tad, “I have a question.”

“What is it, my dearest?” Chrollo hummed, eyes trained on the object of his affection.

“Why do you pursue me so much? It has been years, and you haven’t gotten close to mating me. Why do you keep coming back?” Illumi asked, trying to be careful with his words.

“Because I like you, you’re special.” Chrollo replied, “I just… I know it sounds strange, but… ever since I saw you smile for the first time, I felt like I had to make you smile again, no matter the cost.”

Illumi was speechless, eyes now wide with surprise as his face reddened. Quickly he tried to look away, his heart racing, “Why would my expressions matter?”

“Because I remember how hard it was for you to learn how to smile, even for a performance. I remember Mr. Morow giving you a hard time about being too stone faced, saying that you couldn’t possibly be a lead role if you couldn’t show your emotions. So then you practiced everyday to make yourself smile. I found it tragic, and beautiful. Especially when you actually smiled, you laughed as Nobunaga and myself dropped a bucket of water onto our teacher’s head. It was the greatest noise I had ever heard.” Chrollo looked as though he were daydreaming about the event, his face blushed with the pleasant memory. 

Illumi felt a mixture of emotions, his hand now grasping at Chrollo’s shirt, his eyes glued to him, staring at him as though they were waiting for him to say it was a joke, but that never came, and instead Chrollo just smiled back at him. Then, with a swollen heart, Illumi returned the smile, his face pure red, “I-I see… Thank you for sharing, Chrollo.”

“Even the way you say my name sounds like music to me, dearest Illumi.” The man told him, face peaceful.

They then sat in silence, both relaxed from their conversation. Time passed by, as did many opportunities to pick up another conversation. Neither wanted to ruin their blissful silence, but it would end with Illumi looking up to the clock, his eyebrows shifting a few times, “I… Do you intend on staying for a while?”

“If I am allowed, I would stay forever.” Chrollo told him, looking up at him with his gray eyes. 

“Can I confess something then?” Illumi asked, his bravery returning to him.

Chrollo continued to look at him, so Illumi looked away while he spoke, “I’m not opposed to you. I… tolerate you… well… like you… okay, I adore your… scent…”

“I see.” Chrollo nodded patiently, “Is there anything else you like about me?”

Illumi let out a long breath, his face filled with confliction, “I like how dumb you are… how persistent you are… how you never fail you show up in the strangest of places…”

“Go on.” Chrollo smiled up at him, which only made Illumi blush more.

He had finally gotten the confession started, and he would not let Illumi out of it so easily. So when the boy continued, he watched with ready eyes, then Illumi melted down more, “I… I kept that stupid jacket you gave me… I’ve hidden it so you wouldn’t know… Then I kept that dumb bottle of lotion, and I… I can’t live without your scent around me anymore, Chrollo… I’m sorry, I’m so stupid, I can’t help but… fall in love with you.”

_ Bingo _ , he said it,  _ it was now a vocal contract _ , permission for Chrollo to move in on him even more, exactly what the man had been waiting for. He moved slowly at first, sitting up, then turning and scooting closer to the other, pressing his luck and their faces closer together. Then, for the first time in their entire relationship, their lips met, a soft and warm kiss making their bodies melt with happiness. 

Illumi whimpered against Chrollo’s lips, his ear flicking lightly as his body got closer, hungry for his warmth. Chrollo suspected that Illumi’s body was threatening an early heat, as he seemed pretty willinging to practically climb into his lap. However, he did not want to wait for the heat, he much preferred to have their first time with their minds clear of the fog and pure instinct. However, he knew better than to move too fast, as he knew Illumi would be easy to push away, easy to alienate if he was too forward, he had known Illumi for many years, and by now he knew exactly how to handle this if he wanted the happy ending they both craved.

Chrollo carefully laid Illumi against the bed, moving to press his hips against Illumi’s ass, showing him without words how he was feeling, his erection pressing against the man. _ If he makes me get off, that’ll be it, and we will wait, _ he concluded, his hips moving a bit to rub himself against Illumi with frustrated sighs. 

Illumi mewed lightly, his fingers coming up to start untying the top of the turtleneck, the front of his shirt opening into a sort of V-neck. Then he lifted his arms, a wordless order for his shirt to be removed. Chrollo followed the demand, knowing that this was a good sign, then he marveled at Illumi’s beautiful chest, never having seen it bare like this. He was hairless, smooth, pale, beautiful. The man had to try very hard not to salivate at the sight. Even the way his hair now laid all around him, a puddle of blackness, made Chrollo fall further in love with the thinner man.

Illumi’s eyes drifted away, his voice barely above a whisper, “C-can I feel your skin on mine?” His ears were angled back, his mews becoming a bit needy.

Chrollo took off his tee-shirt, then pressed their nude torsos together. A shiver went up Illumi’s spine, the skin to skin contact so new to him, “That’s… why does it feel so nice?”

“Because you have denied yourself for much too long.” The man answered, pessing light kisses on Illumi’s neck, which earned him more cute noises, “How many years have you craved attention, just to shoot yourself down into the middle of the ocean, little fawn?”

“I…” Illumi looked up at him again, his hand over his mouth as he filled with embarrassment, “I don’t want this to stop Chrollo.”

“Then I won’t stop. Just let it happen okay?” The man smiled softly at him, then he sat up, his hand lightly sliding down the other man’s chest and stomach.

Illumi whimpered, his eyes shooting closed as his body arched against the man’s touches. Chrollo let out a soft laugh, his fingers now at the rim of Illumi’s soft dress pants, and soon even they would not be a barrier between them. He removed them gently, slowly, his ears tilted forward in concentration as Illumi’s erection was freed to the cool air. The man shivered, covering his eyes as he was exposed, his voice quaking, “I-please don’t look at it… I feel so…”

“I have an idea.” Chrollo told him, and then he took a handkerchief out of his own pocket, and after a short moment it was secured around Illumi’s blushing face, a soft kiss left once it was done, and Illumi’s eyes were now covered, “There, now you don’t have to look, you can just enjoy everything, and you won’t accidentally see anything that’ll embarrass you, alright?”

Illumi nodded, already becoming a lot more relaxed beneath the other. So, Chrollo went back to work, pressing his hands into the man’s hips, rubbing into them as he admired the roundness of them. Illumi’s soft breaths, and heightened mews only made it better, Chrollo almost felt crazy from them. 

He tried to see straight as best as he could, his own erection pressing into his jeans painfully, but he knew it was not time to use it yet. Instead he kneaded Illumi’s hips for a bit longer, then moved himself down, propping Illumi’s legs up and over his shoulders, pressing his face into the heat of Illumi’s most private areas, an unashamed tongue lapping up the length of his little lover’s shaft, making him squeak in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. He worked there, licking and lightly running his teeth up and down the shaft, his own eyes glued to his mate as he began to lick around the head, then finally, he slid him into his mouth, causing Illumi’s body to jolt in surprise, a moan actually escaping him. 

It was music to Chrollo’s ears, so he continued to press for those reactions, fully committed to making Illumi cum. He had a great time, moving his head up and down, breathing in the continuous scent of his lover, and tasting his sweet precum as he began to thrust up into his mouth. It was obvious that even Illumi hadn’t dared to touch himself in all of these years, or else he would have been a bit less sensitive. He had really neglected himself, and Chrollo would not stand for it anymore. 

He pulled away, his mouth popping as it released Illumi’s cock. The cool air made Illumi shiver, his voice low, and filled with want, “C-Chrollo...please don’t stop… I can’t…”

Chrollo then unbuttoned his own pants, shifting them down and out of the way, his teeth grinding against one another as he freed himself. He would have scared Illumi if he would have seen just how big his girth was, as the other man had little imagination and would not be able to see himself taking the impalement that was sure to come with such a large cock. Chrollo, however, was an idealist, the copious amount of slick already leaking from Illumi would aid him, as would the spit he ran up and down himself. He knew it would hurt, especially since Illumi was not in heat, but he did not want to stop, and he needed to feel himself being buried into that body. 

Then Chrollo licked his fingers, his other hand remaining on his cock, working his own shaft as his fingers began to probe his lover, first just lightly touching his entrance, but then his middle finger slid in, the tightening around it proving just how underdeveloped Illumi’s sex life had been, as it was obvious he was definitely a virgin, “Let me know if you need me to stop…”

“I… please don’t.” Illumi whimpered, his body trembling from the feeling.

Chrollo listened again to his orders, and began to move his finger in and out, his pace quickening as he began to feel himself grow more and more needy for the tight abyss of Illumi’s body. He pressed a second finger into the heat, sliding them in and out a few times before he began to spread them, and by extension spread his lover’s entrance. 

The chorus of noises that dared to leave Illumi were rather scandalous. Chrollo couldn’t help but think about Illumi’s father looking at him in disappointment as he made one of his prized sons make such lewd noises. He smirked at the thought, now pulling his fingers out of the warmth, and licking them, marveling at the sweet sugary flavor,  _ don’t worry Mr. Zoldyck, it only gets worse from here _ .

Then he angled himself, pressing the tip of his hardened cock against his lover’s reddened hole. He took a deep breath, voice low with need, “You need to relax, this might hurt for a little while. Let me know if you want to stop.”

Then he pushed into the blinding warmth, his eyes seeing stars as he was swallowed into his lover’s body. Illumi cried out, his hands digging into the sheets below him, and his stomach already bumping up lightly from the sheer girth within him. The sight alone was enough to make Chrollo cum, but he pressed on, pushing the entirety of himself into the virgin hole. Illumi let out a shaky breath, his body shuttering with confusion, his toes flexing again and again as he tried to take the pain that filled his lower half, “Y-you’re filling me up…”

Chrollo’s ears shot up to the lewd statement, his hand ran over the bump he created, “Am I now? I can barely tell.” He joked, a soft chuckle leaving him.

“It hurts… will it always hurt?” Illumi muttered, now his hand going down to also feel the bump, then it ran over Chrollo’s, resting on top of him.

“No, it usually will fade as you get used to it. Be glad that I don’t intend on trying to knot you, that would hurt more.” Chrollo explained breathlessly, his hips begging him to move, but he wanted Illumi to adjust, “Let me know when you think it’s okay to move.”

Illumi laid himself straight, his fingers pressing into his stomach as he felt his lover’s length within him. He let out a shaky breath, face changing emotions a few times before he nodded, “I think I can take it now.”

Chrollo felt like he was almost over an edge by the time Illumi had given him permission, and gratefully he began to shift his weight, enjoying how Illumi’s body immediately responded with a tightening embrace around his girth. He growled in pleasure, a bit of the alpha in him reacting, but he staved it off again, swallowing his instincts down as he moved. 

Illumi whimpered, his arms going up to hug around Chrollo’s neck, the angle allowing the man to push in even deeper, his hips meeting Illumi’s with every thrust. Lewd noises erupted, slurping slapping noises that made Illumi feel so nervous and embarrassed. Chrollo only found them to be a turn on, his hips moving faster, his body reacting on it’s own, wanting nothing more than to devour his lover in a flurry of movements. He thrusted harder, his teeth now pressed into his own lip, his eyebrows furrowed, low growls continually leaving him. 

Illumi's mind was a mess by this point, his fog returning to him fully as he cried and moaned. It hurts so much, he whimpered, but I want more, oh god it’s so hot, I need to be on fire, please. Then his mouth opened with a gasp, his thoughts filling the air between them as he could not control his moaning anymore, his body arching and moving to meet Chrollo’s movements, “Please, don’t stop! I want more! It’s so warm!”

“Yeah baby, just like that, move just like that…” Chrollo growled, his eyes glued to his mate, “Who am I? Say it. Say my name…”

“C-Chrollo!” Illumi cried out, his fingernails now digging into Chrollo’s back, surly spilling his blood, “Chrollo please! Ah, I can’t!”

“That’s right… Take it all…” He huffed, his body beginning to glisten with sweat as the noises became more loud, and more lewd, his hips pressing into the thinner man faster and faster, “So great! Illumi you’re so fucking beautiful like this…”

Illumi whimpered, his body beginning to stiffen in slow spasms, his stomach tightening, his voice heightened in surprise, “I… Chrollo I feel strange! It’s so warm! I… I don’t know what…!”

Then his back arched, his spasming becoming greater as he finished all over their stomachs, and up his own chest, cumming more than Chrollo could have ever imagined. The man stared at the mess, his cock pulsating with a need for release. He didn’t push in his knot,  _ no _ , it wasn’t time for it even if he ached for it, _ no _ , he pulled out, grabbing Illumi’s hair roughly he pushed him down to his sensitive member, voice a low and heated growl, “Suck it.”

Illumi whimpered, “Y-yes sir.” With that he pressed his lips around it, and impatiently Chrollo forced him to deep throat him, as he was already too close to be made to wait anymore.

A few thrusts into his lover's mouth later, Chrollo finished, his cum spurting deep into the molten maw of his little mate, which was almost impossible to contain, as some dripped from the sides of his mouth. Chrollo watched with heavy eyes, high off of the orgasm, as it had been the strongest one he had ever had. He let out a soft breath, pulling his now soft cock from his lover’s mouth. Illumi coughed a little, arm whipping away at his lips, “D-did I do okay?”

Chrollo smiled at him, scooting closer and pressed their lips together gently as his answer. He had finally gotten his catch, but it felt so bittersweet at this moment, his emotions flooding back as their lips touched. He sat up, and undid Illumi’s blindfold, then lightly he pet his cheek, admiring his face and the beautiful tears at the edges of his eyes, “Thank you for letting me in, my dearest Illumi.”

“Are… are you okay?” Illumi muttered, his head leaning into Chrollo’s hand, nuzzling into it.

"Well… you see I can't help but feel terrible. I am having such a nice day, with the love of my life, but I haven't had enough time to properly say goodbye to a dear friend. It isn't fair that she will never see a day like today. She was so excited for you to come around. I wonder what she would think of me now." Chrollo told his lover, his eyes welling up with tears. 

Illumi looked up at him, and slowly he slid into the man’s lap, pressing their lips together, he then nuzzled into his neck, eyes closed, “She would be so happy for you, or at least that’s what I think.”

Chrollo hugged him close, his heart beginning to slow, his tears flowing freely, “You might be right… thank you again… so much…”

Gon was finally released from the hospital. It was pretty late at night by that point, and sunday was just minutes away. He couldn’t believe that he missed saturday, a whole day of his three day weekend, not knowing just how bad his impact had been. Outside Killua waited on him, Hisoka having left hours before to do something that he did not explicitly explain. So again it was just the best friends, who walked awkwardly towards the dorms, their eyes downcast, and Gon’s brain still aching from his wound.

When they got to their rooms Gon was almost about to go into his, but Killua stopped him, hand on his shoulder, “Hey… I’m not mad at you, okay?”

“You’re not?” Gon looked at his friend in surprise, then he squinted in suspicion, “Are you sure? You seemed pretty mad.”

“No, I was just angry with that piece of shit teacher of yours. He was taking advantage of your confusion. Which isn’t fair. As an omega you need to be careful of men like that.” Killua told him with certainty.

“What would you know about it?” Gon asked, eyes narrow with thought.

“I know enough I suppose.” Killua told him, “I know that you deserve better. Someone who will treat you right, and see past what you are, and love you for who you are.”

Gon was quiet for a moment, his eyes scanning Killua’s face through the darkness, “Someone like you?” He asked.

“Yes, exactly.” Killua replied without thinking, then he blushed, turning towards his door and messily unlocking it, “I mean, I’m not trying to hurt you, so you should find someone who is also not trying to hurt you?”

“Killua.” Gon called, freezing the other as he finally managed to open the door, “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“N-no, don’t be stupid.” Killua stuttered, shifting his body to sneak into his room.

However, he was not getting away that easily, Gon forced himself inside, which was not difficult thanks to how small he was, and he stepped to the middle of the room, his arms crossed, “Oh, if you don’t have a crush on me, then you wouldn’t mind me staying the night in your room?”

Killua almost melted under the pressure, his hands shaking as he grabbed Gon’s shoulders, voice high pitch, embarrassment written on his face, “I… wouldn’t you be more comfortable in your own bed?”

“I don’t know, I think your pillows are much better than mine.” Gon smiled at him, crossing his arms over his chest as his tail wagged, “Unless of course… you really like me and you’re scared that if I stay you’ll do something you can’t control.”

“Gon! For god sake your scent is everywhere!” Killua crumbled under the pressure, “How am I supposed to act when you’re making my brain all hazy?”

Gon stuck out his tongue, still denying the fact that his body was changing, “Sounds like an excuse.”

“Just… please go back to your room. We can talk about this over breakfast, okay?” Killua pleaded, his brain buzzing and his body shifting a bit.

Gon’s tail stopped, and his eyes looked Killua up and down. Eventually he sighed and nodded, allowing his arms to fall to his sides, “Fine. Just… come get me tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay… sorry.” Killua muttered as he watched Gon leave.

_ He’s driving me crazy _ , Killua’s brain itched with need, his body getting pretty hot as though he was almost in rut thanks to Gon, _ I can’t believe he can do this to me by scent alone. It’s like the time I met him, I had to release some of that pent up frustration right after, god, I’m a fucking disgusting alpha _ . 

He sat on his bed, eyes on his pants, which painfully contained him. He let out a long sigh, “How do I compete with a fucking celebrity? He already kissed Gon, and I’m too much of a pussy to even let him stay for a bit, even after what happened.”

He let out a long breath, ears down against his head as he unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out, his voice a low growl now, “Stupid Hisoka, stupid body, stupid needs.”

Then he began to slide his hand up and down, his own skin hot against his cool hand, the thickness at the base of his cock already told him just how desperately he wanted Gon. He touched his knot, taking in a sharp breath, “Gon… will you ever… want to touch me?”

He slid his hand up to the head of his cock, lightly rubbing the slit which leaked a bit already, “Mm…” He breathed, his eyes closing tight.

He could almost imagine Gon’s cute little face pressed against him, like before his imagination driving him crazy as his other hand went to his nose, Gon’s scent still lingering on his flesh. He imagined Gon nuzzling innocently into his cock, his mouth moving like he was talking about his day, a pleasant breath now left him, a soft chuckle at his own imaginary Gon, “Mmm… how can you still be so cute, even in my mind when I want to fuck you… How can that be? God… such a good little puppy…”

Then his hand tightened around himself, up and down his length as he imagined Gon’s hands doing it, the small boy having to use both to cover the full shaft. He let out a startled breath, his knot already pulsating, he began to thrust into his hand his body moving on it’s own, only a few movements led to him finishing into his own hands, a satisfied grunt escaping his throat. 

“I’m… I have to save him… protect him… I can’t wait anymore.” Killua muttered, his heart racing as he clung to his commitment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! So much sauce so little time! I'm basically drowning in spaghetti and oregano.


	9. Butter Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite is feeling overwhelmed by the news on campus, and now his body is retaliating thanks to his impending heat. Gon can't make sense of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start let's give a big happy sappy and loving thank you to Riatanina! You really helped me straighten out my writing in this chapter, as I had written some of it with very little information and then was able to go back and fill in some blanks thanks to you! Thank you so much for the pure helpfulness of your comment!
> 
> This chapter was a fun one to write, as I feel like I've gotten something really important in here, wink wink, so enjoy! The next one should be plenty longer thanks to this one!
> 
> Thank you to Baeruto! You always make me smile with your comments, and I'm glad that you know just how much Killua needs to catch up haha!

Hands having tugged at his own hair, ripping out a few strands in frustration as he again looked through his papers, finding one to be impossible to locate regardless of how much time it took him to look through his drawers. He muttered curses, eyes going back over to the news that had been on his computer screen, the photo burning into his heart. 

He stood, closing the tab and shoving the papers away into his desk. He hurried his pace, leaving the office and beginning outside to go to his home on property, passing a few confused students as he huffed to himself. His apartment was at least quiet, and no one would look at him in his state of frustration. He walked in angry circles, his ears flicking as he growled, even the presence of his nest wasn’t enough to calm him. He tried to focus, but it was impossible, he stepped into his bathroom, turning on the bath, he quickly undressed and climbed into the cool water, “I don’t need this right now, stop it Kite. You have at least three days, don’t do this now.”

He knew that all of this stress was triggering him into heat, and he was really in no mood to deal with that while he had to search through everything to find his paperwork, do the paperwork, and replace it back into a more proper location. Not to mention the fact that the man who had affections for him would be so delighted to catch him in heat, and he was coming over in only a few hours after talking to the student who was found at the scene of the crime. 

Then he found that he had not even had enough time to sort anything out, the sound of his front door opening and closing made his ears perk. He could already hear the man calling for him, and he did not bother answering the calls. He instead sunk further into the water, letting the coolness wash over him. 

“Oh, Kitten, where are you?” The man called, he was getting closer to him, his voice practically outside of the door. 

Then, finally, he knocked on it, his voice calm, “Are you in there, Kitten?”

“Leave me alone.” Kite growled, crossing his arms where he sat, “I’m in no mood to talk to you today.”

“Aw, don’t be like that.” The man hummed, pressing his head against the door to hear better, “You sound mad, what’s happened?”

“You know what’s happened! While you were having your fun a student died!” Kite spat, rather venomous towards the man, “Just leave me be!”

“Is that really what you’re so worried about?” The man hummed, now his hand going to the knob, smiling as it opened, as Kite had forgotten to lock it.

The man stepped in, smirking down at the fragile man, “Ah, a cold bath, huh?”

“Pariston I swear to god.” Kite rubbed his temples with his fingers, aggravation growing, “Leave me the hell alone before I have to file a sexual harassment order.”

“You and I both know you wouldn’t want to do the paperwork associated with that.” Pariston pointed out, his smile never fading as he looked over the man, “Are you having omega problems? You’re looking feverish.”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Kite sighed, part of him in agreement over the idea of more paperwork, Pariston had known him pretty well by this point and had known of his distaste for paperwork and documents just about as much as he knew what Kite’s body looked like.

“I think that it is. We are an item now.” The man laughed, his eyes growing a bit dark despite his happy voice and his happy smile, “I just feel so worried about my little mate, I hate to see you so inconvenienced.”

"You had your fun last night. I do not see any reason for me to let you take advantage of me anymore." Kite growled, his body shivering thanks to the freezing water.

"Ah, but you are starting your heat, it is the perfect time for me to fuck you again." The blonde replied, his smile only growing, "Maybe I can mark you, knot you, and completely consume you, all in one."

Kite rolled his eyes, arms wrapped around himself now in a self hug, “Not in your wildest dreams. You know how I feel about being marked.”

“It doesn’t really matter, does it? You’ll learn to enjoy it.” Pariston told him, now leaning himself against the counter, “Besides, we’ve been together for months, and this is the first time you’ll be in heat in front of me. How am I, a simple alpha, supposed to control my instincts? Who’s to say I’m not in rut? Maybe I’m desperate?”

“I doubt that.” Kite sighed, “You don’t even smell like you did yesterday.” Kite knew that his words were nothing more than an act, as he had time to observe the man and his natural inclination to try and piss him off. 

The man’s eyes narrowed a little, his form now standing up straight, “Get out of the tub, I’ll show you.”

“I don’t want to.” Kite responded, “I’m not in heat yet, and I am not going to fuck you whenever you want it. I’m not here to only serve you.”

“Too bad.” Pariston told him, eyes vicious, “I’m sticking around until you begin to beg for me. I know how omegas can be, and once you start to drool and plead and beg, I will be here to save you from that, and end that suffering.”

“I have way too much on my mind right now to focus on you. Leave.” Kite replied in his most stubborn tone.

“Then let’s talk about that? Shall we?” Pariston sat on the toilet, as though all of the things he had been saying had not happened at all.

Kite glared at him, not moving whatsoever, “I don’t want to talk about it. I want time to think.”

Pariston ignored him, “This is likely the start of something, Kitten, people are talking, saying that it was an alpha with a control problem. What do you think?”

Kite knew that he had to answer or else the other would only get worse with his ideas and questions. He took a deep breath, his skin starting to hurt from the chill of the water, “I don’t know what to think. I do not find myself blaming just one side. That would not be fair.”

The man seemed to actually consider his words now, as they were an answer to something he had said. He then spoke up, “This is why I hired you to advise and secure our students. You’re so unbiased, Kitten…” He then immediately dropped the subject, as though it stopped interesting him all of a sudden, “Perhaps I should go get you gifts, I hear that is usually a good way to get an omega more loose.”

“The gifts are not for the omega usually, it’s more of a ritual to show a potential mate that you are interested. However, most alphas have an instinct to show omegas that they prize them, so naturally they wish to give to their beloved omega. You’re just too much of an asshole to have those instincts.” Kite said, “Also, a gift will not make me open my legs for you. I refuse to do that until the heat is over.”

“Then I will just have to be an even better alpha!” Pariston yelled, which made Kite jump as he stood back up, only half listening to the other to Kite’s previous statement, “I’ll go make you food! You’ll probably be hungry after you're done freezing yourself to death!”

Then, just as he had wanted, Kite was finally left alone again. He let out a long drawn out sigh, closing his eyes tightly, as he knew that Pariston had not meant most of the things that he had said, knowing deep within that he was a decent person despite how he talked towards Kite. The man shifted a bit to get out of the water, his words quiet and dreamy, “I hate how much I love him sometimes.”

The next day had come, and Gon laid in bed like he had all night, eyes gloomy, glued to the ceiling as his hot head began to spin a bit. He shivered, closing his eyes, knowing he had a sort of fever that felt like nothing he had ever experienced ever before. His stomach churned again, he had vomited a few hours before then, and his body felt like it was aching horribly. He let out a long breath, his skin filling with goosebumps while he breathed back in, his fingertips begged to feel something, but so far nothing satisfied him. 

He managed to look over at his clock, it was rather early in the morning, not even seven yet. He let out another shaky breath, and slowly he sat himself up, which only made him feel worse as his underwear moistened. His eyes widened to the sensation, and he jumped up, and through his boxers, the liquid went down his legs in a wave, like he had peed, but he hadn’t at all. Panting, he hurried to the bathroom, even the padding of his feet onto the floor making him cringe as he was sensitive, his body screamed for attention.

He stripped down and turned on the shower, hurriedly climbing in before it had warmed up, which made him shiver and whimper, his body overreacting to most of everything around him. He didn’t know what was happening, and he was terrified. He had tried to call his aunt, but she never picked up, and now he felt alone, his body shaking wildly as he braced himself against the cool wall. 

_ Am I dying _ , Gon wondered in his haze,  _ why is this happening _ ? He covered his ears with his hands, pressing them down onto his head pretty hard, which made his wounds hurt, the sensation almost making him pass out almost immediately. He let out another shallow breath, and without thinking, he climbed out of the shower, dripping everywhere he went to find his phone, which had long been discarded on the floor of his living area. He picked it up, his confused eyes quickly searching his contacts before finally he landed on a few names he could make out, and wildly he texted them a few times, then he scrolled down a few more numbers, his eyes focusing a bit more as he managed, with a press of a button, to dial the number.

“I swear you all are getting to be a bit too crazy.” Machi muttered, her eyes lingering on her smoothie, which she had yet to drink, “It wasn’t like a beta and an omega could have hurt Pakunoda like that.” She gained a thoughtful expression, her sights directed to the condensation on the cup, “It would have to have been someone violent. Someone who hated her. I cannot imagine why anyone would hate her.”

Kurapika let out a soft breath, a careful hand placed on her shoulder, “Let’s just stop thinking about it, okay? I know it hurts, but I also know that you wouldn’t forgive yourself if you started crying in front of us.”

Leorio looked down between the two, one was his classmate, the other his reluctant boyfriend. He knew better than to interject, his stomach still hurting from the last time he got in Machi’s business. He rubbed the spot, his other hand grasped around the coffee he had gotten, his eyes focused on other things as the two talked it out. Kurapika was really the better one when it came to things like this, Leorio had trouble even talking about his own feelings, let alone the feelings of a girl who only somewhat tolerated him.

Kurapika then stiffened, his phone ringing, quickly he took it out, bringing it up against his head after checking the ID, “Gon? This is Kurapika.”

“I need your help.” Gon whimpered, now his body was sunk against the floor, head onto the ground, “I think the doctors released me too fast…”

“What’s going on? You sound like you’re about to pass out.” Kurapika said a bit louder than intended, getting the attention of the two with him.

“Please… just hurry okay?” Gon cried into the receiver, unable to hold back any emotions, “I’m so dizzy… I can’t see right…”

Kurapika stood quickly, glad that he was not too far from campus, as his morning walk with his friends never strayed too far in general, “Stay on the phone with me, okay? I’m on my way.”

“I think I’m dying Kurapika…” Gon told him in a soft squeak, his body experiencing another wave of sensitivity, worse than the last.

“Just hold on, and keep talking to me.” Kurapika again told him, already on his way, his feet shuffling as fast as he could go.

Gon barely noticed when his door slid open, his head was still on the ground, his eyes shut as tightly as he could make them. Then he couldn’t see who had picked him up, nor who had dressed him, or who had left the building with him through the fire escape out on the balconies. He did not know where he was going, or who held him tight against them, a coat of some sorts wrapped over him making him feel pleasant sensations throughout his body. He did not know where he was by the end of it, and all he did know was one thing.

_ He smells so good _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspicious isn't it? 
> 
> For clarification:  
> ~ Kite is a arctic wolf, and Pariston, despite not being described too much yet, is a type of tiger, although his tail and ears are blonde with white stripes. Pariston might change if someone gives me feedback that I prefer over tiger, but I feel like it fits him decently.


	10. The Fox and the Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi talks to his mother, and Gon can't see straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I apologize for the delay, I went out in public today, a rare thing for me, and then I got super car sick and was unable to see straight for a few hours. Thank you for the wait! I actually base a lot of Gon's feelings here on my own car sickness so at least it was somewhat helpful!
> 
> Another huge thank you to Riatanina! You really have such a lovely way of making me reconsider certain aspects of my story, you truly are brilliant and you should be proud of yourself! You're inspirational!   
> Jhh88 thank you for coming back, sorry you've missed so much. This story can still go either way, but I am personally leaning towards Hisoka for personal reasons, I hope you understand!

Dull aches and soft breaths, Illumi’s fingers lightly ran through Chrollo’s hair, the man’s head on his lap that morning, being pet ever so lightly. He had stayed the night, and now it was sunday. Normally on Sundays Illumi would spend the day alone, call his mother by noon to check in, and read over scripts or other things for school the next day. It was nearing noon, yet he had done none of his usual routine. His body was still sore from their activities, and every part of him argued about his feelings about their mating, and everytime he thought about it his face reddened and the ache in his stomach worsened, tightening his organs in a sort of death grip. He glanced down towards his lover, who was still asleep, breathing so peacefully despite what he had just done to the thinner man. 

Illumi shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind as his other hand hovered over the dial button. He knew he had to call his mother, or else she would have surely thrown a fit. He took a deep breath and dialed, bringing the phone up to his head as his eyes narrowed.

“Illumi, sweetheart? You’re late calling.” The familiar voice made Illumi feel even worse, even more conflicted.

“Hello mother. Sorry, I… had my hands full.” Illumi spoke softly as to not wake his sleeping partner.

“What do you mean by that?” Kikyo asked after a moment, suspicion filling her voice, “Are you with someone Illumi?”

He hated how easily she had guessed his secret, but he was quick to deny her the satisfaction, “No, I’m just working on a script.”

“Ah, I see. You were cast as a main role correct?” She asked.

“Yes, I am the main female role this time.” Illumi nodded, not smiling despite how he felt.

Something about talking to his mother made his face lose its ability to emote. His eyes would fog and his expression would flatten like it used to always do. Her voice brought a certain edge to the man. He always felt as though she was there with him, watching him, judging him. He eventually spoke up, “One of my classmates died, so Mr. Morow told us that some of the roles might shift to better fit our demographic. However, my role is secure.”

“I don’t understand why he makes you female roles. You would make just as good a man as a woman.” His mother began to complain, not knowing just how much Illumi preferred the female roles.

He loved getting his hair done up, and his horns being polished, and his makeup done. The way that dresses hung around him made him feel like he actually had a figure to be proud of, like he was beautiful even in front of all of those people. He was shy in person, but on the stage he was confident, emotive, and beautiful. At least until the final day of production, every play on the third and final day, his parents would come and Illumi would lose focus, and that was when he would waver in his performance. He never was able to act in front of his parents, and therefore he never truly showed them what he was capable of as a female role. He blinked a few times, his mother was still complaining rather loudly, almost seeming to be crying in her frustrations.

_ Do you even know what you do to me _ , Illumi wondered, his eyes slowly shifting down towards his lover, who was looking up at him now with his eyebrows furrowed. He had obviously been listening to the rant Illumi’s mother was on, and he seemed rather displeased by it. Illumi mouthed to him a small sorry, then looked away to listen to the rant. 

Eventually, Illumi felt Chrollo move, then he felt arms wrap around him. Immediately the fog in his eyes cleared, and he blushed, nuzzling lightly into the man’s bare chest. Chrollo pet his head gently before he got up to go grab them some coffee, going to Illumi’s small makeshift kitchenette, and pulling out his coffee machine to brew them single serving cups. Illumi found his little diversion to be just enough to lift a lot of the pressure off of him, and by the time he could talk again his infliction changed, “Yeah, but it’s fine mother, I’m happy with my role.” He was almost telling it to himself and Chrollo, like he was accepting himself as he watched his lover move.

“Illumi?” Kikyo could hear the change, “What are you doing now?”

“I’m just watching something.” Illumi replied, lightly biting his lip when Chrollo bent down to grab some creamer from the minifridge. 

“You sound strange.” The woman continued carefully, “Illumi are you hiding something from your mother?”

“No, of course not.” The man told her as Chrollo returned, handing Illumi his cup of coffee, “Why would I hide something from you mother?”

“Well…” She felt confused, like she was missing something big, “You just sound very relaxed. No like yourself at all. Illumi, did you perhaps get a boyfriend? I know you don’t like me bothering you about such things, but I am curious.”

“Well…” Illumi partially mocked her tone, “What would you do if I have got myself a boyfriend?”

Chrollo’s ears perked to the suggestion, his smile ever growing.

“Illumi!” Kikyo gasped, “When do we get to meet him? What’s his name? Are you pregnant? What major is he?” She continued to practically shout questions at Illumi and not give him time to respond.

Illumi opened his mouth multiple times to speak, but each time he was interrupted with a new question. Then the phone was snatched from him, Chrollo pressing it against his head, “Hello Mrs. Zoldyck, my name is Chrollo Lucilfer, you met me last semester.”

The woman exploded more with even more questions and basic fangirling about her son’s first ever boyfriend. Chrollo just sat back and listened, sipping his coffee with a few chuckles here and there when she said anything that would normally make Illumi cringe. Then finally she got to the meat of her questions, “Are you two going to get married? Which last name are you two keeping?”

“I want to marry him as soon as possible, and I think we will take my last name since Illumi is not associated with the family business as much, although we will still have time to discuss it.” Chrollo told her, his eyes shifting back over to his boyfriend who had melted thanks to embarrassment. 

“We will all have to go get dinner together, meet more properly.” Illumi’s mother said, “How does next weekend sound?”

“It sounds lovely.” Chrollo remarked, although Illumi was shaking his head to try and get him to say no.

“We will talk to Illumi about the details later. I can’t wait to see who has finally tamed my little black sheep.” She told him.

“I prefer calling him my dearest fawn.” Chrollo told her, “I think it fits his personality much better.”

Then they chatted for a short moment before Chrollo was able to hang up and hand Illumi his phone back. Illumi let out a long breath, his eyes closed tight, “I can’t believe you just said all of that to my mother.”

“I’m not worried about your parents.” Chrollo shrugged, “I just know that they will forever be a part of your life, so I need to start making them like me now, especially since I plan on having children with you in the future.”

“Children?” Illumi grew thoughtful, his eyes now on his coffee, “Do you think it would be okay? I mean… for me to be a mother.”

“I think you’d be a wonderful mother. You are so gentle, and intelligent. I’m sure you’ll raise some fine children, ones with strong personalities and big smiles.” Chrollo began to daydream about it.

Illumi imagined a small blackhaired fawn in his arms, little horns curling up and out of his little head, little gray eyes sparkling as their big doe eyes blinked. Naturally he had really craved the idea of having a child, as it was his omega instinct, but now it felt much more real to him, like he could almost feel the creature in his arms, and hear the soft noises it would make. 

He knew it would be a while before they would try for such things, as they both had a role to play in the upcoming production, and Illumi couldn’t imagine trying to perform and carrying a child all at once. It seemed much too difficult, uncomfortable. He looked at Chrollo again, who was smiling at him rather deviously. He blushed, eyebrows shooting up in question, “What?”

“How do you think your father would react if I marked you before dinner?” Chrollo chuckled, his hand going up to brush the hair from his face.

“I think he would maul you.” Illumi replied, looking uncertain, “He would probably at least feel angry, as he always said that he wanted the final say in all of our mates. Proud bloodline and all of that.”

“He’s a lion who married a strange lamb woman, I think we make a much better pair.” Chrollo interjected.

Illumi smiled a bit at him, “I think it is pretty neat that our horns match. We almost look like a couple in a movie.”

“ _ How romantic _ .” Chrollo drawled out, much like Hisoka would do, “A boy with antlers, sharp and sticking out every which way marries a man with curled horns, which look beautiful and refined against his long and straight black hair.  _ Almost like they were meant to be! _ ”

Illumi couldn’t help but laugh a bit, the idea of Mr. Morow narrating their relationship was much too funny to him. Chrollo snorted and laughed as well, and soon the room filled with their harmonious laughter. 

The feeling was something else entirely, the way his skin felt beneath blankets, the way every movement made him whimper and cry. He could barely do much without melting into another episode of desperate whines. Occasionally, as though an angel had been sent to him, a soft hand would embrace the side of his head, and a voice, although seemingly so far away, sung to him that it would be okay. Those were the only moments where he would cease his nearly endless cries, and he would slip back into a more restful state. 

He was starting to feel as though the day had passed without him, part of him awake enough to know that his weekend was almost over, and that he had to go to class the next day. He did not want to disappoint his fellow actors, especially after what happened.  _ Pakunoda _ , the name started another fit in his body, a fire of wails and tears as the image of her lifeless form filled his head. But then the angel again grabbed ahold of him, pulling him close into a warmth he craved. White light, the red of his previous thoughts dissolved, and instead bloomed white roses, the smell of which made him complacent. 

He finally was able to open his eyes, and what he found confused him further. He was no longer at home, something he had not considered. Above him was a canopy of stars, strung up by wire and lit up all over the place. In his daze he felt like he was falling, the sight of them making his head spin and become part of a void. He shifted his gaze after most of the feeling had diminished, and noticed that the arms around him were still pressed there, a gentle humming filling his head. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision, and finally he looked at the man who had taken him from his nightmare. Hisoka, lips painted a soft pink, eyes straight forward, was humming to him, not even knowing that he had awoken. 

Gon stared at him for a long time, a particular mist of wonder filled him. He couldn’t help himself, he admired him much more than normal, a sensation washing over him, overwhelming his already frail senses as he found himself shifting in the man’s arms, his small body crawling on top, his breath already heavy as he looked down at the surprised man, at the beautiful alpha.

Hisoka’s voice,  _ oh man _ , his voice, it made Gon’s spine quiver with need like nothing else ever had, “ _ Gon? Oh, good evening, it’s good to see you moving around _ .”

“Am I dead?” Gon whimpered, his hands mindlessly touching the man’s exposed chest, exploring the taut flesh, “I don’t know why but I feel like I’m made of clouds.”

“ _ You’re such an interesting creature my little apple _ .” Hisoka cooed, sitting up to hug Gon to him once more, the scent making Hisoka’s mind spiral just a bit, “I came to your dorm because of those texts you sent me. I don’t believe you meant to message, but I came running.  _ Now I have you all to myself like you wanted _ .”

“Texts?” Gon sighed out, nuzzling into the warmth needily, “I don’t remember… I think I was… in the shower… does Killua know where I am?”

“Even now you think about him.” Hisoka had a hint of displeasure in his voice, “He does not matter currently. What matters is that you’re here, with me.” Then slowly a smile returned to the teacher’s face, as though he had won the race, “I didn’t think the shock of seeing something so horrible would help give you that final push, _ but Gon, you should celebrate, you’re in heat and you smell so delicious _ .” He began to salivate all over again, the liquids trying to escape as he inhaled, “ _ I was waiting for you to be a bit more coherent, as fucking you while you’re unconcious wouldn’t be all too much fun _ .”

Gon tried to focus, but he had lost most of the words, his brain spinning again, twisting him to listen to the alpha, telling him to obey anything, and since he wasn't told to do anything in particular, he listened for those orders, waiting with his foggy mind. 

Hisoka buried his face into Gon’s neck, which shot a pleasurable feeling up the teen’s spine, his face reddened as a gasp left him, “H-Hisoka!”

The actor laughed lowly, and lightly he nibbled at the scent gland on Gon’s neck, which made the boy’s tail stiffen, and his eyes open wide as he moaned. His little hands grasped at everything they could, and ended up tugging at Hisoka’s bare skin, scratching it in various places. Hisoka growled lowly, dominantly, as he bit down a bit harder, the scratches exciting him more. But then he pulled away before he could inflict permanent marking, licking his lips with a small huff, “ _ Not yet little one, I want to be at peak performance _ .”

“W-what do you mean?” Gon whined, rubbing himself against Hisoka needily, “Please don’t stop… I need it… s-sir…” He didn’t even know what he was asking for, his instincts telling him to beg for attention.

Hisoka sat back again, covering his nose with his arm as he stared at Gon, his eyes possessive, predatory, needy, lusty, it was obvious he wanted him, but he wanted to wait. Gon couldn’t do much in his state, his begging only continued on, but Hisoka would put a single finger against his lips, his voice serious, “ _ Quiet for now, you will get me, don’t worry. I’m just going to wait. I want to fuck you with desperation, I want the excitement of fucking you while I’m in rut and you’re in heat. It’s the pure primal bliss we both need, and it is what I require _ .”

“H-how long do I have to wait?” Gon whimpered, his ears twitching.

Hisoka’s ears slicked back, “It will only be a few hours now, I can already barely resist you.  _ Just be a good puppy and wait, alright? _ ”

Gon was barely good at following such orders when he was lucid, but now being the way that he was it was pure torture. He tried to lay back down and follow his commands, but his body was fire, and Hisoka was the refreshment he required. He let out a shaky breath, and he looked back up to the beautiful stars that littered the canopy above. He felt so out of place, and part of him felt hurt, like he was in the wrong place, like his instincts had betrayed him by making him say those things to his teacher. He glanced over to the night stand, which had pictures on it, and before them sat his phone, the green case glistening in the light. He squinted at it, barely able to focus himself as he felt like he was supposed to do something, message someone, before he was taken.

Then slowly he snuck his phone into his hand and stood up, padding his way towards the bathroom, body hunched up, “I have to… pee.”

Hisoka did not notice the move he had pulled, and simply waved him off as he continued to enjoy the conjoined scents of the both of them. Gon let out a long breath once he was alone, the door locked behind himself as he looked over his body. He was messily dressed in a tank top and boxers, and likely had no other clothes with him. That made him slightly dread what it looked like when Hisoka carried him all the way to the building. He was hard again, this time it was so very painful, his body frail and persistent, and part of him knew that this moment of clarity would soon face more attacks of need. He sat on the side of the tub, and he turned on his phone, his hazy eyes managing to see that he had so many missed calls and texts. He finally found the ones he was looking for, the boy’s name and a cat emoji popped up, and Gon pressed the receiver to his face, and just waited.

Killua felt like he had lost all sense of hope, his search for his best friend had expanded to a walk around Yorknew, his body willing him forward to find his little lost puppy. It had been most of the day, and Gon had gone before Killua had gotten up, a knock at his door by a concerned friend was the beginning, a man named Kurapika described to Killua what sort of state Gon was in, and told him that someone had briefly talked to Gon before hanging up the phone. He was just as worried as Killua, as Gon’s whole place was a mess, clothes missing and things broken or overturned. He truly believed he had been kidnapped. 

Then his phone rang, and hurriedly he put it up to his face, his voice hopeful, “Gon? Where the hell are-”

“Killua… I don’t… I’m not home.” Gon said, still trying to piece his perceptions together, “Mr. Morow has me… I just… please come get me.”

“O-okay. Don’t let him do anything stupid, I’m on my way.” Killua responded, cursing at himself for being so far away from the school. 

He quickly turned and ran, hoping to make it before it was much too late to save Gon from the predatory teacher, and his intentions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp now I'm excited for the next chapter, but I'm still a bit dizzy so it might have to wait a moment until I'm a bit better, thank you guys for reading, and also good news Mr. Hill will be a chameleon, as the idea was given to me by the lovely and ever so insightful Riatanina! Thanks again!


	11. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finally has his way, then Killua gets a piece of what he missed out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt kinda like a trashy novel writer during this, as it is both exciting and trashy haha. Enjoy a full sauce meal of pizza and spaghetti, as it is dripping with sauce. Sorry for the wait by the by, as I was sleeping all day yesterday. Don't judge me too hard, sometimes I just gotta go into a coma haha. The next chapter will be back to the regular story so be prepared for that!
> 
> Thank you to 8apphire! It brings sauce haha!  
> Thank you to clexa_should_live_on_forever! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
> Thank you to Atom1050! Hisoka I imagine can be pretty intense, thank you for the kind words.   
> Thank you to Riatanina! I appreciate you!  
> Thank you to Rimy morrow! Questions are great and wonderful!  
> Thank you to Zoldyck0921! Thank you for hanging in there! I am also excited to see where this will go!  
> Thank you to MintyInks! Thank you so much for the kind words! You made me smile!

Gon had hung up after a short moment of listening to Killua give him instructions. They all went over his head, and before too long he had almost forgotten that he had called his friend to begin with. His brain was much too preoccupied with his unrelenting hormones. 

His time alone only made him feel worse, but he was too scared to return to Hisoka. He craved the man, and craved his touch, but the idea of an alpha in rut both excited and worried him. He knew he could not hide forever, especially when the sounds of heavy breathing brought him back to reality, his eyes going to the door, as a loud scratching noise could be heard, “ _ Little apple… are you ready to come out now _ ?” His voice was a low growl, one that reverberated through Gon’s needy body, making him tremble and release even more slick down his legs. 

The boy would not make his alpha wait, his brain urging him to unlock the door, and open it, the smell was so overwhelmingly pleasant to Gon, the roses blooming in his mind once more. The man towered over him, threatening yet attractive as his claws dug into the door-frame, leaving visible markings as he towered over his little mate, his voice again reaching the boy, “ _ Naughty little puppy… Did you want to hide from me? _ ”

Gon raised his arms to the man, silently begging to be held. The thick air between them made Gon’s knees tremble, but it wasn’t in fear anymore, he wanted this, his body needing to be touched, played with even.

Hisoka took no time in scooping the boy up into his arms. He had to hold back as he carried his small partner back into his den, but once he laid him down every ounce of inhibition would have been shed, and the teacher began to practically rip off Gon’s clothes, wanting nothing more than to reach his hot core. He unwrapped him like a candy bar, his tongue ran over his lips as he looked down at his treat in delight, the shredded clothes falling around Gon’s hot body. Hisoka glanced over the smaller form of Gon, finding each and every curve and area of pudge to be absolutely perfect, his mouth watering as his face gently glided across his flesh, " _ I could just devour you Gon _ ."

“P-please do…” Gon whimpered in need once more, his previous calirity having completely melted now.

Hisoka’s ears perked to the permission, as he was not looking for permission, but the presence of it made his confidence shoot through the roof. He moved smoothly, his lips kissing along Gon’s stomach, then downward to his slick and writhing cock, it stood at attention, pleading for his touch and for release. Hisoka’s hands kneaded Gon’s hips, a purr leaving him, “ _ So cute… I’m going to ruin you. _ ”

Then he licked up the small shaft, causing Gon’s entire body to stiffen and rock from the pleasure, his moan loud and immediate. Hisoka needed more of those noises, his hands going up and ripping off his own designer clothes, not worrying about the cost in the moment, as he had to have Gon, he needed to touch their skin and feel as their juices melted together and their scents became one.

Gon shivered, his little voice causing Hisoka’s ears to lean forward, “Please, I need… I can’t wait anymore… I’m so hot…”

The next feeling had made Gon feel like he was drowning. Hisoka’s tongue now licked at his slick, and Gon could not breathe thanks to the sensitivity of his body. He wiggled and squeaked with each lap of the fox’s tongue, he was going crazy. Then the feeling of his legs being pushed up against his chest made him come back to reality for a moment, and now the teacher with wild eyes and a hot musky scent had begun to loom over the smaller boy, his cock already pressed to the entrance. Gon had no time to think, no time to adjust, as the man thrusted in, his entire length swallowed up in one go. 

A mixture of pain and pleasure filled Gon’s stomach, his voice heightened as his eyes rolled back, and Hisoka was just eating everything up, “ _ Ah, I didn’t even have to lubricate you that much, you’re dripping little puppy… _ ”

Then Gon’s legs were pressed into him much harder, Hisoka moving without much concern for his virgin body. Gon felt like he would be torn in half, he whimpered and cried, his short arms around the man’s neck as he made his little noises, tears filling his eyes. He didn’t want it to stop, it felt so good despite the horrible aching pain that each thrust left behind. 

“ _ Breathe _ .” Hisoka purred, kissing the boy hard, clashing their teeth as he kissed him, then he sat up, thrusting in even harder, and being rewarded with a thick scent from the omega. 

Gon inhaled sharply, and he found that Hisoka was right, the thick air, hard on his lungs, made his body slick more, and tremble with need. Hisoka admired his little mate, his voice again filling the air between the wet sounds of his thrusts, and Gon’s moans, “ _ I’m gonna fuck you until I cum, do you want that little puppy _ ?”

“Y-yes please!” Gon cried out.

“Please what?” Hisoka thrusted harder, his claws now dug into his lover’s legs as he pinned them down to his body, “ _ Say my name _ .”

Gon whimpered, his eyes closing tightly, “M-Mr-”

Hisoka thrusted extra hard, making Gon’s body shake, “ **No** ,  _ my name apple _ .”

“ _ H...Hisoka _ !” Gon cried out, his body unable to allow him to resist, he had to get his noises out just as much as he needed to take his essence in.

Then Gon was practically flipped over, Hisoka only pulling out long enough to accomplish this before he shoved himself back in, his cock slamming against the deepest parts of Gon’s insides, making his stomach round a bit each time he hit that spot. The man’s hands looped around his mate’s hips, his face pressed into his neck as he breathed in deeply, his teeth running over the skin, tempted to finally leave a mark. He wanted to do it right at the correct time, his instincts telling him to put on a show. A show he was surely to enjoy thinking about for the rest of his life. Then he felt Gon’s body tighten, and his time grew nearer, as his knot grew. He hit it against Gon many times, threatening to enter him with each and every thrust. The feeling was better than being on stage, and Hisoka was addicted, finally, he opened his maw, and bit down just as his knot got shoved into the small boy, his cum being milked into the small boy’s body as his blood spilled into Hisoka’s mouth, bodies ridgid against one another with blinding pleasure. Gon had emptied himself upon the mattress, his first orgasim with the first person he had ever kissed would also be his first mark, and his first mate.

His head spun and his body lost control as he laid on the bed, unable to hold himself up against the man, of course they were stuck together, but Hisoka also laid down, pressing his body against his new mate’s as he released his bite. He licked his lips, then nuzzled comfortingly into Gon’s back, face buried in his shoulder blades as he purred. 

After a moment Gon blinked a few times again, his foggy mind beginning to clear, and the pain in his body became more obvious to him, his body screaming at him excitedly, “W-why are you still… It feels like my insides are on fire.”

“ _ I finished inside your tummy little puppy. _ ” Hisoka told him as he kissed his flattened ear, “I can’t move until my knot goes down. If I try it will just hurt more, and I do not want to hurt _ my precious apple _ .”

“Will… will I have a baby?” Gon wondered out loud, his throat sore from his own noises.

“ _ Mmm… maybe _ .” Hisoka replied, unbothered by the idea. 

He then felt Hisoka turn them to their sides, now he spooned him for a better hugging position, “How are you feeling?” He asked it so gently that Gon almost forgot who he was with and what they had just done.

“I don’t know. I can’t… I didn’t think my mate would also be my teacher.” He told him honestly, Killua had flashed into his mind when he spoke, but quickly the pain on his neck replaced those images with Hisoka, their scents filling his brain in the strangest of ways, “You… filled me a lot. I still feel it coming out of you.”

“ _ Mmm… That’s all my love I had for you _ .” Hisoka told him, “You made me wait, and this is your punishment,  _ as I built so much love for you over the week _ .”

“What do you mean? Were you going to do this when you met me?” Gon squeaked back at him, feeling very conflicted, “Why would you do that?”

"When choosing between two evils,  _ I always go with the one I haven't tried yet _ ." Hisoka chuckled.

“What do you-” Gon began, but then his ears perked up to the noises of someone trying to pry open the front door.

Hisoka took notice immediately, his grip on Gon had tightened protectively. Gon could hear a low growl filling Hisoka’s chest, and he remembered learning about this in highschool. Whenever an Alpha felt protective of their mate they may turn to more primal instincts. The strange noises that Hisoka did not understand would only serve to anger him. Gon knew he had to do quick damage control, “Shh… Calm down it’s fine.”

“How can I be calm?” Hisoka asked with a heavy growl, his arms tightening even more around Gon.

“I think it’s just Killua, I think I called him.” Gon honestly could barely put his memories together, but he knew he had called a few people, and likely he would have called the other boy in desperation.

Hisoka did not release him, instead he buried his face into the back of his neck, voice low, “Well, then he will just have to see us like this. _ Maybe then he will stop pursuing you. _ ”

“Pursuing me?” Gon asked, never realizing that Killua had liked him.

“ _ Yes of course _ . He was so protective of you even without mating you. _ But I won, I got to you first. You are mine, and he is powerless. Beautiful dramatic irony, the audience knows, but the characters know not _ .” Hisoka licked Gon’s marking, making the boy whimper. 

Hisoka was already planning so many things for them to try, so many experiences he would put Gon through, and he salivated just thinking about fucking him again. The drama of Killua walking in on them was irresistible, the potential for battle made his heart race faster and his cock wished to spring back into a more erect state. He knew he would have to contain himself as Gon was surely spent, but part of him wanted to go for the rest of the night, in front of the other student if he had to. _ Oh, how I love drama _ .

Then the door finally snapped open, Killua running through with his fists tightened as he sniffed the air. The smell was enough to warn him about what he would find, but he pressed on to make sure it wasn’t too late, and when he stepped into the bedroom his eyes widened and his body filled with anger, “Get your hands off of him,  **right now** !”

Hisoka chuckled, still unable to pull himself out yet, “ _ No can do, pussy-cat _ .”

Killua stepped forward, then back again, realizing what he was seeing. He turned away, his voice low as he contemplated violence, “Once you can, let him go… disgusting pervert.”

“ _ He’s the one who asked me for it _ .” Hisoka purred, “ _ Why don’t you stick around? I wouldn’t mind having a round two for an audience _ .”

“Not in your wildest dreams.” Killua growled.

“ _ Oh, you don’t know what I dream about then _ .” Hisoka laughed, then frowned, he was softening now, and Gon was becoming more distant as he was pulling away with each passing second.

Then Gon was free, his little form on the edge of the bed, his eyes filled with confused tears. Killua hurried over to his friend, putting his jacket around his much smaller and slightly bruised body. Hisoka would have reacted violently, but in this instance he knew he had already won, and there would be nothing Killua could do to change what had happened. He would give the boys one last night together before he insisted on things that mates usually had, such as a shared living area, and no contact with alphas on Gon’s side.

So when Killua helped Gon stand, then put him on his back and began to walk out, Hisoka just stared them down, knowing that tomorrow Gon would be all his anyway.

Killua’s bed felt so welcome to Gon, who still felt rather feverish from his first ever heat. He buried himself into the pillows, enjoying the less thick air of his friend’s bedroom. Killua stared at the smaller boy, unable to think straight himself. He felt betrayed, but knew it was not Gon’s fault. He felt angry, but he couldn’t hurt Gon for what had happened. He felt afraid, like Gon’s wellbeing was completely threatened now.

Gon looked up at Killua, his eyes big, his voice small, “I’m sorry.”

That made Killua’s stomach flip and churn, “How dare you be the one who is sorry? He’s the one who… who… “

Gon sat up and slowly pulled himself into Killua’s lap. He could faintly smell him now, but he knew it wouldn’t be the same as it would have been hours before, he knew that he was mad, and Gon felt so horribly conflicted, and despite how much it hurt and physically sickened him, he needed comfort that Hisoka had prematurely had to stop giving him, and he nuzzled into Killua’s neck, his body stiff still, “Please… just hold me, okay?”

Killua sighed and nodded, his hands loosely gripping Gon’s bruised hips. He felt so strange holding his nude best friend like this, like he would normally feel happy, embarrassed even, but now he just felt hurt, needy. He wanted nothing more than to show Gon how sex was supposed to be, to show him that his partner didn’t need to pratically tear him up to make it feel nice. The big puffy bite mark on Gon’s neck made Killua’s heart pound, and his eyebrows furrowed, “Gon?”

“What is it?” The boy asked, voice light against him.

“I know you probably will have a strange reaction, but please keep an open mind.” Killua started.

“Of course.” Gon sat up, looking at his friend with his sweet eyes.

“I’m thinking about… showing you what sex is supposed to be like. I know your body will likely reject it, but I want to try.” Killua stammered his words.

“But… I belong to-” Killua cut him off.

“I don’t give a shit who your body thinks that you belong to! He took advantage of you!” Killua snapped, horribly angry, “I… I like you, so much, and then he took you away! It isn’t fair!”

“Killua…” Gon’s eyes widened, and despite the feeling in his head, he smiled and he nodded, “Okay, just this once, alright?”

Killua couldn’t believe his ears, he did not think Gon would let this happen, especially after the night he had. Killua laid him back, a bit clumsy since he was uncertain on how to start such things, “Are you sure? You might feel horrible after.”

“To be honest…” Gon started, eyes shifting nervously, “I wanted to try something with you last night...but you seemed so uninterested in me that I just went to bed. Now you actually want me, and I want to feel… different.”

“Different?” He asked.

Gon couldn’t put it into words, but something about the teacher’s cum, which still sat inside of him made him feel both sick and warm. Something in him wanted more, more warmth, and Hisoka wasn’t around to give it to him. Despite how his body wanted him to pull away and return to his alpha, another part of him was desperate for the touch of anyone to warm up his insides before his heat faded entirely.

With the permission and a few more words, Gon was laid gently in a bundle of pillows, and Killus began to palm himself through his own pants.  _ This will be difficult, _ Gon acknowledged as a fight or flight reflex began to rise in his stomach,  _ I want nothing more than to let my best friend live his dream, but I feel like he’ll eat me. I want to escape like crazy _ . 

Killua did not know about the fight Gon was having with himself, not even when he leaned down and began to lick at Gon’s entrance once more. Gon whimpered and closed his eyes, cupping a hand over his mouth so he could smell Hisoka’s scent. He hated having to do it this way, but otherwise he would likely run away. 

Killua’s mouth, so hot against his raw skin, lapped up everything their encounter had left, knowing full well that it wasn’t entirely Gon’s juices, but too pissed and horny to care. He made sure everything was lubed up with his tongue, pulled himself out of his shorts, then he shifted himself up and over his friend, lifting his legs up to his shoulders while he positioned himself. 

Gon felt his heart freeze to the feeling of Killua’s cock, as it slowly entered him everything felt wrong, alarms sounding in Gon’s head, but he pressed his hand closer to his nose, trying to picture his mate over him despite the big difference in weight and speed. Killua let out a desperate sigh, and began to move pretty quickly, the heat inside Gon the best he had ever felt around his member. He almost could not believe the sensation, and he almost wished he would never have to give this up, but he knew better as well, he knew this was wrong, and he knew that Gon was doing everything in his power not to pull away.

He would go as quickly as possible, his body laying against Gon’s as he praised him, “You’re so beautiful, I’m so sorry I made you wait… I didn’t know how you felt… Now I’m fucking you and you don’t want it as much as you say… I’m so sorry for being a disgusting alpha.”

Gon managed to let out a small whimper of discomfort, his legs wrapping around Killua to force him in deeper, his body arching just a bit, “Don’t… blame yourself Killua…”

Killua pushed himself harder, and again the noises arose with the friction between them. Gon felt dirty, felt like Hisoka would be so mad, but being stubborn was one thing he was good at, and he managed to make a few fake moans to push Killua further. Then he felt it, the knot came rather quickly, slapping against him like Hisoka’s had. He knew that soon this discomfort would end, and he would have given his friend the chance that he wanted. 

Killua thrusted a few more times, then finally with a huff he pushed all the way in, his knot being caught by Gon, and pumping into him unashamedly. 

Gon knew that this would be trouble, but he did not regret it quite yet. He looked up at Killua, and despite himself, smiled so sweetly, holding up his arms for a hug. Killua laid against him, kissing all over his face, and holding him so close.  _ At least the cuddling is nice _ , Gon sighed. 


	12. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff gets together to discuss their ideas about the murder. Gon finds his own conclusion about the death of his fellow student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one that I worked very hard on to get a lot of my ideas spilled. I realized that I sometimes lose the plot without meaning to, so I'm going to work hard to make sure that no longer happens. By the way, as suggested by a reader, Pariston is a chameleon, which is cute as heck.
> 
> Thank you to Atom1050! As always I look forward to your comments!  
> Thank you to rosewoodx! I hope you continue to like the story!  
> Thank you to Riatanina! You really helped me out, and you made me smile!  
> Thank you to Plumpy_rum! I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, so I hope you continue to like my stories!  
> Thank you to Sweet_Magic01! If Gon does become pregnant, which is a possibility, either could be the father in this universe, although Hisoka is a bit more likely since he got to Gon first. I am not used to ABO so I am slightly playing by my own rules~

The next day most of the buildings resumed as normal, all but the art and theater buildings, which both had decided not to hold class that Monday to show respect for the dead. However, all others would do a short service for the fallen student, then end classes a bit early as they felt it would be wise to let the students have a bit more time to think about what had happened, and what their options were. Now, as all classes had been stopped before three in the afternoon, all of the professors and department heads met together. It was a silent event, some were even missing from the dean’s office. 

After a long time, much longer than most meetings even had to be, Mr. Hill walked into the room, his calm demeanor washing over the staff as they watched him. Kite would not be present this time, which made some of the omega staff on edge. Then as Pariston sat down at his desk, the questions began to fly.

“What are we going to do about this? The students were all freaking out, and could barely work together, they’re scared of the alphas, and I can’t blame them.” Ms. Krueger was quick to pose her questions, as she was over the medical department, and her students having more stress was the last thing she wanted, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed.

Pariston looked at her a moment, the scales on his cheeks began to shift colors a bit as he thought, his long tail curling up a bit, “What do you suggest that we do, Ms. Krueger? They know what happened, but none of us know the whole truth. The police have stated that the murder had been horribly violent, so we cannot blame the students for feeling scared. They are smart, and a majority of them are equally as likely to have done the act. Although, Kite, poor thing, said that he thinks anyone could have done it if they were desperate, so how do we assure everyone, and ask them to feel safe when anyone can be considered a suspect?”

Biscuit was taken aback by that idea, that any student could have done this. Then the idea popped into her mind, “What if a teacher did it?”

“What are you suggesting?” Mr. Hill asked, looking surprised by her sudden leap in logic.

“Well, if anyone can be capable, what stops a teacher from being the one who did it? Anyone could have done it, an alpha, a beta, even an omega. All it takes is sharp teeth and a certain need to cause chaos.” She explained as best as she could.

This made another professor speak up, his arms crossed over his chest with anger at the idea, “I highly doubt any of us would do such a thing!” Razor spat, he was the health and wellness instructor for the students enrolled in sports, “We are here to protect and teach the students. I think it had to have been one of them. Maybe they were jealous? Ms. Pakunoda was a rare creature, a female and an alpha, maybe she offended the wrong person?”

“What if it wasn’t a student or a staff member?” Mr. Wing proposed, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

Zepile, stepping in for the normal art professor that year, couldn’t help but nod, seeing that all possibilities could have led to the death in his building. Of course, he had no idea what the students may had done, nor his new co-workers, not even what a total stranger might have done, however he put in his thoughts on the matter, “It would have been someone who either had a key into the building, was let in by the student who was killed, or someone who is very proficient in unlocking card key doors.”

Mr. Hill had heard everyone present out, and each suggestion made the situation seem worse. He couldn’t help but feel that this would not be the end of the violence, his tail twitching and turning red as he grew angry with the situation. He had finally made the school one of the top ranked and most socially aware universities in the world, one where alphas, betas, and omegas could live together and learn together in peace. It felt like they were set back to the beginning with the stress that bounced around the room, especially when he knew that copycats could possibly arise to show their pride. Then as he glanced around he rested his eyes on one individual present who had not spoken a word, and instead stood, looking at his phone, and actually smiling.

“Mr. Morow, do you have any ideas about the murder? She was your student after all.” Mr. Hill tilted his head, his smile losing a bit of its friendliness. 

“It’s a shame what happened to her.” Hisoka responded as he glanced up from the device, a frown filling his features, “Every time I think about her I just want to cry. But, sadly, that will lead to nothing.  _ She was a proud woman, _ and she would be ashamed of me for being forlorn over her death. I know that,  _ as a shining star, _ she would have done such great things with her beauty and talent.  _ She was remarkable _ . As for the one who would dark snuff out the light of that poor girl?” He paused rather dramatically, his eyebrows raising as he spoke his next words, “ _ I wouldn’t have a clue. She was wonderful, and deserved no enemies _ .”

Pariston nodded thoughtfully, his immediate haste had faded with Hisoka’s words, and despite their dramatic nature, he knew he was being genuine. He looked amongst the teachers again, as he had no real answers for the time being, and he had a hunch that something more would come of this, “I suggest that we reassure our students, just as we are supposed to do. However, I also ask that each one of you take part in keeping an eye on them, as well as each other. We run this place like a government, with checks and balances, and if we forget to check, we will surely lose balance. Pay attention to the needs of our students, but also to the rising hostility. Come to me with any concerning information, or gossip, and do not be afraid to come to me, or Kite, with information regarding how you feel or information you feel like needs to be shared.”

Everyone looked at the dean with big eyes, his words motivational, yet, grim. Everyone could feel the shadow looming over them, like the next murder was just around the corner and this talk, although productive, was ultimately meaningless until new clues came up. Mr. Hill then continued his thought, his eyes focused, “First things first, we had a document go missing on the night of the murder. This document had detailed accounts of the gang that had sort of formed on campus, and may have been snatched by some in that group, and the victim was also part of said group. The second piece of information that you might want to look into is that the killer left shoe prints in the blood, with this in mind, we found out the culprit was likely a tall male. Although it could have been a woman wearing men’s shoes. Lastly, Pakunoda had obviously been wearing a necklace. One that her friends had stated had a rose gold cross on it with an inscription of her name. If you see anything that resembles or reminds you of what I have said, then you need to tell us or the authorities as soon as possible.”

Everyone agreed to the terms, taking in the information with serious expressions written across their faces. Although Mr. Hill had no idea who had killed the student, he had a feeling that none present would have looked so concerned if not for their innocence. He did not know if anyone had the ability, the want, to kill. He trusted these people a lot more than he let on, and he knew them for years. He just hoped that he was right, as he could not imagine having to see one of his coworkers being forced to leave campus in handcuffs. He twitched his tail one more time, doubt filling his stomach as he glanced around.

Gon had gotten to the theater building on time, to find it locked and the lights were turned off. A large sign hung on the door, telling him that class was cancelled, so he got out his phone, looking at it with a bit of irritation as he texted Hisoka angrily about not telling him about the closure. Of course Hisoka was busy and would not reply for awhile, so Gon turned around to head back to the dorms so that he could hide in his room.

He was immediately stopped once he saw one of his classmates heading over, so hurriedly he went to him, looking up at the older man, “Hey, the building is closed today.” He warned him, “I guess you missed the news too, huh?”

“Closed?” The man pondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “Makes sense, I doubt any of us feel like practicing today.”

“I just wish that someone would have emailed us.” Gon sighed, crossing his arms around his chest in a huff.

That made the man smile, his form relaxing a bit to Gon’s stubborn tongue, “Oh, I don’t think I would have even checked that. I’m not the best with technology. I’m more of a,  _ send me a letter and I may read it _ , kinda guy.”

That made Gon smile, finding his humor to be sort of close to a dad trying to make relatable jokes, “I don’t blame you. I have some problems texting the wrong people, so I promised myself to stop texting people this morning until I can learn to click on the right name.”

“Sounds like too much work.” The man laughed softly, then he began to turn, “I’ll walk you back to your dorm. Dangerous around here these days.”

Gon would not argue with him, interested in his words and tales he surely would tell. He forgot his name sadly, so he tried to act polite and simply skip over calling him anything for a while. This was until they were half way there, that was around the time Gon couldn’t help but ask his name, as it bugged him pretty badly. The man looked surprised for a moment, then just snorted as he laughed, “Ah, sorry we really haven’t had the chance to talk, huh? A lot of people call me old man, but you can call me Nobunaga.”

“Nobunaga?” Gon tilted his head at the strange name, mulling it over in his mind a bit, “That’s a really cool name.”

“Thank you.” The man snorted, hands now in his pockets, “You’re Gon, right?”

“Yeah!” Gon nodded, smiling at him brightly, “How’d you know?”

“Our professor, Mr. Morow, seems rather interested in you.” He told him, not knowing what happened between him and said teacher the previous night, “He talks about you to my group quite a bit…” He paused, stopping in his tracks, “Can I give you some unwanted advice?”

“Uh…” Gon could feel anger rise in the man, and he could tell that he was squinting tears out of his eyes, “Sure, go ahead.”

"I know it sounds strange, and trust me I'm not one to make accusations like this. Just, if I were you kid, I would start looking into our professor. He seems so happy lately, I just want to punch him in the goddamn face." Nobunaga told Gon, looking off into the distance as he spoke, “I swear it’s like he isn’t affected at all by Pakunoda’s death. I can tell he’s hiding something, and you happen to be his main topic these days. Just, as an old man who is mourning the loss of a dear friend, I beg of you to keep your eyes open, and pay attention to him.”

Gon didn’t know what to say, as he had not considered the idea that a teacher might have had a hand in anything that had happened. But then it all hit Gon like a ton of bricks. Hisoka, his mate for life, could have had him stumble upon the murder on purpose. This stressor would cause the boy to go into heat so that he could take advantage of him after. The murder had quickened their relationship. _ Like it was his plan all along _ .

Nobunaga could see the gears turning in Gon’s head, although he was unaware that Gon was the one who had stumbled upon the body in the first place. He had no idea the turmoil that had brewed in the teen’s mind, no idea the torment this could bring him later. He just tilted his head, his voice low so that passersby could not hear him, “Are you okay kid? You look pretty pale.”

“I… I need to lay down.” Gon mumbled before he numbly walked away from the man who had gone from an entertaining source of dad jokes to a reminder of what Gon had feared had happened.

My mate is a murderer, just like in the movies, and now I have to do the world a favor as his closest ally. He would have to find evidence, and he would be the one to bring him to justice.  _ For Pakunoda _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, proud and sleepy. Off to bed I go, and I hope you guys enjoyed this plot packed chapter! Tell me which teachers you would like to see more, or which teachers should be paired with who haha. Also I've changed Razor into being the tiger because who doesn't like a big buff tiger dude? haha!


	13. Feitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi gets to know about Chrollo's friends, while Feitan deals with his secret passion as well as his mourning. Gon gets a visitor, and is given details about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a few days thanks to me just being tired, then I hurt my hand, and now that I'm better I'm a bit jello brained, but we are here for it! I think it turned out okay, but I will try to get back into it by the next chapter! Thank you for waiting on me!
> 
> Thank you to Atom1050! Tiger Razor is adorable Razor. This chapter has some mad character development, so enjoy!  
> Thank you to Riatanina! This chapter has some of that much needed Feitan love that we've been missing out on haha. I think I span it in a very fun way!  
> Thank you to Sweet_Magic01! Hisoka can be extra, but is he really that extra?  
> Thank you to 8apphire! Thank you for the plot thing!  
> Thank you to Ale_105! To make you wonder about your otp!  
> Thank you to FiftyShadesOfKillua! Thank you for all of the lovely comments! They make me smile and were a delight to read.

The lack of commitment made it to where Chrollo and Illumi did not have to leave one another’s private space quite yet. They ate together, talked about various things, and simply just enjoyed one another’s company for the few days they had been together. They were currently curled up in bed, bodies pulled together as Chrollo, who lay beneath Illumi, typed on his phone checking on his friends. He was talking as he typed, kinda giving Illumi information about his friends so that he would better fit in with them once they all got together. Of course the Zoldyck did not care much for Chrollo’s friends, but he had decided to try and be as nice to them as possible, and note the things that he had been told. 

“So Shalnark has a sort of crush on Feitan, and I think dear Fei likes him as well, but he is also an alpha, so they fight a lot about who belongs on top. I think it will work out though.” Chrollo had explained as he was currently texting the two boys in a group chat, one that Nobunaga was also in, but he wasn’t very good with texting so he simply read them and did not respond very much, “I love how strange they are, liking one another so desperately but both being too strong willed to act on anything.”

Illumi looked up and read a few of the messages, said boys were arguing through text, Feitan was typing all sorts of strange words, and misspellings of familiar words. He found it to be slightly amusing, “Reminds me of us, but a bit more complicated.”

“Mm… Yeah, you’re right about that. Not to mention that someone else is trying to get Fei, and you wouldn’t believe it.” He smiled at Illumi, whose eyebrows raised in curiosity, “It’s a professor, over the health and wellness department. Shalnark has caught him trying to approach Feitan with gifts, like he’s an omega or something.”

“So horribly complicated.” Illumi mused, laughing a little to the idea of the professor, which he knew was the one known as Razor, trying his hand at getting such an aggressive little alpha who looked like he would tear your fingers off if you looked at him the wrong way. A love triangle, definitely felt very dramatic to the man, “Feitan is a drama major like us right?”

“Yes, but he wishes to travel a lot more than the rest of us. He isn’t interested in movies, he prefers stage productions, and he wishes to act in more impoverished places to bring tourists there to help their economy.” The man answered, “Shalnark is in technology, and so he has been trying to get Feitan to like him by getting him sponsorship with other countries, usually with online petitions, so that he can go on some of his first trips.” 

Illumi seemed pretty surprised about that, as Feitan never seemed to be the most social, however, he had spoken briefly about wanting to travel, and Shalnark, who always sat uncomfortably close to him, had also talked about traveling with him, and using his knowledge to help with his studies. Illumi had not considered just how desperate Shalnark had been to try and impress the other alpha, nor did he anticipate just how many alphas that Chrollo had befriended in his lifetime. It made the man feel small, a bit weak compared to the majority. He didn’t like that feeling, “Do you know how Feitan feels about all of these advances?”

“Oh, he loves the attention.” Chrollo laughed, “He likes to act spoiled, and nothing is easier to be than spoiled when you have two alphas fawning over you.”

Chrollo’s phone then went off again, so he returned his attention to the group chat. His other friend Machi had logged in, and was sending pictures of herself drinking a milkshake. Illumi laughed lightly at it, “Does she upload selfies a lot?”

“Constantly.” He admitted with a playful pout, “I think she believes she needs to be the center of attention, of course we don’t really allow it.”

Illumi chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss on Chrollo’s lips before he got up to go grab something to snack on, “You certainly have an interesting group.”

“It is our group now, dear Illumi.” Chrollo told him, then his own eyebrows shot up as he saw that someone else had sent a message, someone who usually remained mostly silent unless there was an emergency. 

Nobunaga, simply named Nobu on Chrollo’s contacts, finally messaged everyone, his words interesting everyone in the chat, _ I ran into Mr. Morow’s boyfriend today. He seems rather sheepish, but he’s a sweet kid. Shame that the fox dug his teeth into him, his neck is all marked up. _

_ Did he really _ , Machi asked,  _ that’s a big commitment for Hisoka of all people _ .

_ He’ll probably still sleep around, _ Shalnark said, _ he doesn’t seem like the best mate out of all of the choices Gon could have gone with. What was he thinking? _

_ Maybe he wasn’t, _ Nobunaga sighed as he typed this out,  _ he seems like he’s in the clouds, and he smells like fresh meat. I want to try and talk to him a bit more, I’m pretty worried about the little guy _ . 

Chrollo now couldn’t help but interject,  _ I think we should keep our eyes open, definitely, I know of Gon, and he is an interesting boy. He might be worth protecting if things get to be bad again. We don’t need another murder on this campus _ . 

_ I wish we didn’t have one in the first place _ , Feitan finally typed in his best english.

Everyone grew quiet after that, all in silent agreement. The only reason Chrollo did not start crying again was that Illumi had returned to his arms, munching on a pastry that he had gotten from his kitchenette. He nuzzled into his lover, breathing in his scent to comfort his nerves. 

Feitan grumbled and put his phone back into his pocket. He had such a hard time adjusting to the quiet he had experienced after the death of his friend. He had spent a lot of time alone thinking about what had happened. That day, he sat beneath a tree on the northern edge of the campus, hugging his knees close to him as he lazily looked around. He felt like his friends were too quick to return to their lives, and so he spent as much time as he could mourning. 

His small ears shifted forward, his fluffy tail wagging in irritation as he laid back against the tree with a huff, arms crossed as he sat with a stern expression. He could feel eyes on him, and honestly, it pissed him off at that moment, “What you want? Come out!”

The tall man peered out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind, still surprised that Feitan was even alone to begin with, “Sorry, I heard someone growling over here, and I wished to investigate.”

“Stupid excuse.” Feitan grumbled, glaring at the other man with a squint, “You come here, or leave. No sneak ‘round.” He demanded. 

Razor held up his hands to show that he meant no harm as he stepped closer, his stripped trail twitching a bit, “I’m not sneaking around. Calm down.”

“You no tell me what do.” Feitan again snapped, his ears forward in aggression. 

Razor couldn’t help but smile at the smaller alpha, his little wolverine features looking more like a teddy bear than anything else to the large man, “I’m not, don’t worry.” He was using a gentle voice, but it was one that only made Feitan more on guard, “Are you doing alright? You’re looking pretty upset.”

“I no tell you.” Feitan growled, standing from where he sat so that he could walk past the man, already done with the conversation.

“What’s with the hostility?” Razor asked as he turned to follow the smaller man, “You’re acting like I did something to offend you.”

“You offend me, stupid cat.” Feitan told him, walking marginally faster. 

Razor kept up, “You haven’t come into my office for awhile, are you giving up on dance for a while, or…?”

“I no give up.” Feitan said, sighing as he slowed his steps, “I dance when feel better.”

“If you don’t come back you’ll get stiff. You’ll have trouble readjusting to the techniques, then you’ll lose any sponsorship you get. After all these years you know better than to skip practices, and you know that most theaters want only the best dancers. I know I’m not as in the loop as Hisoka, but you choose to practice under me instead of him, so I expect you to show up.” Razor tried to sound reasonable, but there was an edge to his voice, one that made him seem rather imposing on the smaller male, “Promise me you’ll come tomorrow after class. I’ll get the gym set up, and we can do some of the fundamentals to get you caught back up.”

Feitan stopped his steps altogether, his eyes now on the grass below his feet, “Sorry. I come tomorrow. It just hard.”

“I know. I’m sorry about what happened, but you need to keep up with your studies. Pakunoda was very proud of your progress, and I think she would almost be disappointed in you for ignoring your calling. If you don’t come, don’t ever ask for another lesson. Hisoka can teach you instead.” Razor gave him an ultimatum. 

Feitan never wanted Hisoka to even know what he was aiming for, as he saw the man taking advantage of him and making fun of him during practice. He hated his professor, and did not see why most liked him. At least Razor didn’t judge him too harshly, and instead had acted rather nicely towards him. Of course, Feitan knew that he just wanted to court him despite their incompatibility, and he found that to be rather distasteful for the most part.

“I meet you.” Feitan told him, then continued onward towards the dorm building.

“Good, see you there!” Razor called back, thinking that he had somehow gotten through to the boy, and not knowing that his own intentions had been so obvious.

Gon hugged a pillow close to himself, his brain spiraling as he stared at his phone. His angry message had been read but ignored. He wondered if Hisoka was purposefully ignoring him, or if he was actually busy. He grumbled, turning to lay on his back as he squinted at the phone, he had a few missed calls from his aunt, but he did not feel like calling her back yet, at least not until he settled back down from the week he had. 

He slowly stood and began to walk out onto his balcony, and as he stepped out he realized that his eyes caught onto something below, familiar red hair hurrying towards the building. He took a sharp breath, tempted to lock his door and not let anyone in, but he knew better, as he knew that Hisoka would surely cause a scene if he was given the chance. So, instead, he went back to his bed, sitting on it to wait for the man. Then, before too long, the man burst in without knocking, holding a bundle of roses in one arm, and a container and bag in his other. Gon looked at him quite startled, tilting his head, “What are you doing sir? Why didn’t you reply to my messages?”

“ _ Sorry, _ I was at the shops after a very important meeting.” Hisoka cooed, dramatically frowning as he closed the door behind himself and moved into the small space, “ _ I forgot how absolutely small these dorms are _ .”

“You were in here like yesterday!” Gon exclaimed, eyeing the man suspiciously, “What’s with the flowers?”

Hisoka blinked a few times as though he had forgotten about them, then he smiled and shoved them towards the boy, voice high in pitch, “ _ Oh! I found out that today is a very special day! Happy birthday _ !”

Gon felt surprise well up inside of him, as he had completely forgotten that it was anywhere near his birthday. He could barely think straight anymore, so of course he would forget something he didn’t think about too much, “Oh? Oh! I completely forgot!”

“ _ How sad it is that my little apple couldn’t even remember his own birthday _ !” Hisoka again acted dramatically, now setting the bag and container next to the teen. 

Hisoka sat the roses in Gon’s kitchenette, then returned to him, sitting onto the bed and looking wildly out of place in the expensive suit he was wearing. It helped a bit when he took off the jacket portion, but the black undershirt looked stunning compared to the surrounding room. Gon swallowed thickly, his voice small, “You’re dressed nice.”

“ _ Aw, thank you! _ ” Hisoka purred, scooting the bag towards the awkward teen, “ _ I was thinking that since we are mates now, I should try to spoil you a little bit. _ I know you probably don’t feel like going out with me yet, so I’ve held off any plans to do that until later.  _ I hope you like your gift though…” _ He winked at the teen, then laid back lazily, his tail flicking.

Gon let out a shaky breath, pulling the bag into his lap before he opened it, looking inside. There, sitting so casually, was something Gon had not expected. He blushed darkly, almost throwing the bag off of him, “Hisoka! Why did you get me this?”

“ _ Mmm… You don’t like it? _ ” He laughed to himself, not moving from his spot.

Gon did not want to look ungrateful, but honestly he had no idea how he was supposed to react to this. He sighed, swallowing his pride for a moment he spoke in a small tone, “It’s… great… thank you.”

“ _ Then try it on _ .” Hisoka smirked at him, his golden eyes shimmering with excitement.

“I don’t think…” Gon was cut off.

“ _ Aw, are you lying about liking it then? Should I return the gift I spent so long finding? _ ” The man asked, knowing exactly how to push the boy’s buttons.

Gon grumbled, and uncomfortably, lifted the item out of the bag. It was yellow, made of leather maybe, and had a locket on the front. It was a collar, and it made Gon feel horribly embarrassed, flustered, and surprisingly excited. He placed it around his throat, and with a careful motion, he clipped it around the skin. It pressed a bit uncomfortably against his bite mark, making him feel a bit dizzy from the faint pain, “H-how do I look?”

“ _ Adorable _ , like you were meant to wear it.” Hisoka purred, holding up his arms so that Gon could hug onto him.

The boy moved with little thought, his body telling him to follow instructions despite himself, “T-that’s good, I think.”

“ _ Mmm… maybe training you won’t be so hard after all. _ ” Hisoka hummed.

“What do you mean by that?” Gon wondered out loud, big eyes shining upon the man’s face.

Hisoka tapped his lips, smirking, “I don’t have to tell you anything,  _ at least not without a kiss _ .”

Gon reddened even more, pouting, “That’s not fair! Just tell me!”

“ _ Hmmmm… no. _ ” Hisoka laughed, “I think it is a perfectly suitable trade.”

Gon knew that this man had the upper-hand in their relationship, but he was not one to give up his own stubborn tendencies, “What would I really get out of it then? My reward isn’t that much.”

Hisoka looked surprised, then he relaxed back into a smirk, “ _ Oh, Gon, you’re so cute when you’re bargaining! _ ” He pressed a soft kiss to Gon’s forehead, happily humming into his hair, “Mm… I think I can give you more, what do you want?”

“I want you to tell me what you intend on doing to me…” He stopped Hisoka from cutting him off, pressing one of his hands over his mouth, “and! I want you to apologize to Killua.”

Finally, he released the man’s mouth, finding a dumb smile on his face, “ _ Is that all? _ ” He asked. 

“For now, yeah.” Gon nodded.

After a minute, Hisoka chuckled, again pointing to his lips, “ _ It’s a deal, little puppy. _ ”

With that, Gon pressed his lips to the man’s. He noticed how his body seemed to relax to the sensation, feeling the most normal he had since the previous night. He almost didn’t want to pull away, but he willed it, too stubborn to be defeated quite yet, “Okay, now answer my question!”

“ _ Alright _ .” Hisoka nodded, patting Gon’s back gently, “ _ Well, as my mate _ , I expect you to be obedient to me. I will start you on a strict routine once I have you move into my apartment. This will include rehearsals for class, workouts, and other things. I think making you follow strict rules will do you some good.”

“That sounds hard.” Gon admitted, looking a bit worried.

“It might be at first.” Hisoka nodded, “That’s why I won’t punish you too badly until I’m sure that you are only not doing things to be disobedient.” 

“What do you mean by punish?” Gon dared to ask.

“I haven’t decided yet. I don’t feel like it is something you should worry about, because you won’t try to get into trouble, correct?” Hisoka pondered, against kissing the boy’s head.

“I mean, I won’t try to make you mad.” Gon told him, “But what if I can’t do one of the tasks you wanna give me? What if I don’t feel good?”

“Then you need to be open about it.” Hisoka told him, “I would like for you to be able to tell me things.” 

That made Gon feel angry, as he felt like Hisoka was hiding so much from him, “What if I’m home alone, how will you know if I do what you tell me to?”

“ _ Oh, I have my ways _ .” Hisoka chuckled, smirking wider to Gon’s distressed look. 

Then he laid his head back, voice a low growl, a noise that made Gon’s mind fog a bit, “ _ I hope you learn sooner rather than later to love what I am doing for you. I have worked very hard to figure things out, and I can barely contain my excitement. You really drive me crazy, my puppy _ .”

Gon did not know what to say, he just laid his head down onto the man’s chest, listening to his heart beat. Everything was changing so fast, he had turned eighteen, he had his mate selected already, and he felt like things would only continue to change as he still was so certain that he was up to something. He closed his eyes, and let out a long breath, feeling Hisoka’s arms wrap around him as the man spoke once more, “Ready for cake?”

“Fuck yeah.” Gon responded calmly.


	14. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka sees change in his students, and tries to lighten the mood. Feitan feels more pressure to move past his grief. Wing talks about information he has collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This chapter made me super happy to be writing again! Sorry for the lack of Killua, he will be in the next one I promise haha!
> 
> Thank you to Riatanina! I love collars, they are so cute!  
> Thank you to FiftyShadesOfKillua! Who doesn't love cake?  
> Thank you to dearlydepraved! I hope you continue to like my work!  
> Thank you to Atom1050! I am feeling much better today! I think dance plus Feitan equals adorable.  
> Thank you to Rimy! Hisoka is pretty happy with Gon, but that doesn't mean drama may unfold!  
> Thank you to Ale_105! You made me smile!
> 
> As I've said in my other story, I have started a twitter page, if you wish to follow it to contact me or to see my art, just let me know!

Class felt very different to the drama students. Everyone huddled into their perspective groups, the air in the building thick and impossible for even Hisoka to slice through. He kept bouncing between groups, talking to people about their scripts and costuming options, and sometimes he would try to give words of encouragement to those who needed it. The two tall groups needed the most direction, as they were missing a key character, as well as a close friend. Hisoka had given a speech at the beginning of class, mostly just talking about the missing member, and commenting on how much they would all miss her. Then he used her as a means to convince everyone to work hard, because it would be what she would have wanted, she was a hard worker after all. 

Now, Hisoka reached Illumi, patting his shoulder with a large playful smile on his face, “ _ Hello Illumi! You’re looking absolutely radiant today! Tell me, what’s up? _ ”

Illumi glared at the professor, not really open to sharing his personal life with the man, “Nothing much. I’ve just found some inspiration.”

Hisoka looked excited, catching onto Illumi’s words a bit too easily, “ _ Oh! Illumi you just have to tell me who he is! I’ve never seen you so happy! _ ”

Illumi crossed his arms, squinting his eyes at the man, “No. You don’t need to be anywhere near my personal life.”

Hisoka began to pout, hands on his hips as he looked away dramatically, “Here I thought we were so close Illu!  _ What a shame _ !”

“I didn’t think you were interested in me anyway. It’s not like I’m a teenager or something.” Illumi smirked, barely holding in a laugh.

Hisoka looked at him, surprised, “ _ Illumi!  _ That wasn’t fair at all!”

“Not my fault you like younger guys.” Illumi raised his eyebrows, still barely containing his laughter, “Speaking of, why don’t you go and talk to your little toy? I’m busy.”

Hisoka pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, “ _ He’s eighteen for your information _ .” He huffed, not mentioning that he had turned eighteen just the previous day, then he turned and went right to his awaiting puppy, who was chatting happily with his little bunny friend. 

Gon’s tail wagged, a smile on his beaming face, “That sounds great Kurapika! I can’t believe you were able to land it!”

Hisoka’s ears perked in peak nosiness, wondering what the two small classmates could be talking about, “ _ Land what? _ ” He asked.

Kurapika jumped a bit, then smiled when he saw Hisoka, letting out a more relieved breath, “Oh, hello sir. We were just talking about my new job.”

“Job?” Hisoka tilted his head, “ _ Hmm… how exciting! _ Where will you be working?” 

Kurapika was not used to having attention from the teacher, and never remembered him being interested in his private life before now, “Well, there’s going to be a festival in town, and I was hired to serve tea in one of the stalls. I’m pretty excited to get some experience. I need to get better with people after all.”

“ _ Always thinking about the program! _ ” Hisoka marveled, “I’m fully in support, just make sure not to overwork yourself.”

“I won’t, thank you sir.” Kurapika bowed his head respectfully.

Then Hisoka turned to Gon, his hands now going to tighten his tie, the same one from the previous day as he had spent the night in Gon’s dorm, “ _ How about you, Gon? _ ”

“What about me?” Gon asked innocently, not understanding the question.

“ _ Well _ , you’re not from around here. In fact you’ve rarely left the island you were born on. Why don’t you go into town during the festival,  _ and soak in some of those city lights? _ ” Mr. Morow purred, bending down to be eye level with the teen, “You might meet some interesting people, or gain some skills that will be important for your future!”

Gon tapped his chin with a thoughtful nod, “Oh! I see! That does sound nice actually.” He couldn’t believe how reasonable his teacher was sounding.

“ _ Great! _ So we will go a day after they set up.” The man said as he stood back up, hovering over the small actors.

“We?” Gon was not used to the man’s inclusions, still contemplating even moving in with the fox.

“ _ Of course! I can’t have my lovely puppy going to the big scary city all by himself! _ ” Hisoka replied with a heroic gleam in his eye.

Kurapika covered his mouth to keep in any laughter, “D-did he just call you a puppy?”

“Please don’t think about it too much.” Gon whined at his friend, crossing his arms, eyebrows furrowed, “I’ll go with you, just don’t call me names please.” He honestly didn’t mind the nickname but it was obviously something strange in the eyes of a local.

Hisoka chuckled, softly petting the boy’s head before he turned away, walking to the other small group without another word. 

Kurapika looked at Gon, smiling at him. Gon just looked at him with a tired gaze, “What?”

“So, is he the one who marked you?” Kurapika dared to ask.

“Yes…” Gon had tried to not talk about it until now, “He was very… good at timing.”

“I see.” Kurapika nodded, now feeling a bit bad about prodding, “Uh, my boyfriend will be at the festival. You can meet him then.” He tried to change the subject.

This worked, as Gon’s smile returned, “He is? Oh, wow! I can’t wait to see him! What does he look like?”

“Tall goofy legs, and short black hair. His tail likes to curl, which is a bad habit he is trying to break.” Kurapika told him, “He’ll probably seem rude at first, but he’s just defensive.”

“I see.” Gon nodded thoughtfully, “He sounds like a handful.”

“No more than Mr. Morow.” The bunny smiled as he laughed.

That made Gon laugh as well, and barely notice as another person came up to their group. The tall older man from the previous day stood over them, his expression sad, eyes on the professor who was picking on Feitan, “Heya kid, how’re you doing today?”

Gon looked up at the man, surprised by his sudden choice in socialization, “I’m fine, how are you, uh…” He had already forgotten his name.

“Nobunaga.” The man smiled, his friendly atmosphere relaxing both of the smaller men, “I just wanted to check in on you. You looked like I took your cell phone and threw it in the ocean.”

“I’m fine, I was just needing to think about things.” Gon replied honestly, “Thank you for checking on me though.”

Nobunaga, scratching at his scales on his face awkwardly, looked between Hisoka and the boy, “So, uh, can I ask you something personal? I don’t mean to dive into your business, but sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe without getting some gossip, ya know?”

“Sure?” Gon tilted his head, the puns making the conversation a bit harder to understand.

The man’s large tail twitched just a bit against the floor, “Why are you with our teacher?” 

“Oh, uh…” Gon did not feel comfortable answering such a question, “I don’t really…”

“It’s fine.” Nobunaga raised his hands peacefully, “Don’t worry about it kiddo. You don’t need to tell me. I just feel concerned for you, and I want you to know that I’m here for you if you need anything. I’d be out of water without my friends, and I’d hate to see anything happen to you. So I want to be your friend, so you can come to me for protection, or just to talk, alright?”

Gon nodded, ears now forward, “Oh… okay. Thank you so much Nobu sir. I will keep you in mind.”

Nobunaga did not correct him, as the nickname was common amongst his friends, “I’m sorry again. Just… be safe.” Then he turned to return to his group, saying a soft and formal goodbye to the boys.

Both boys watched him go, both not knowing how to feel about the interaction.

Class had ended, and Feitan held his bag to himself, hurrying over to the large wellness building. He usually was able to slip past a lot of people without being seen, but today was different, as a familiar voice called behind him, “Hey, Fei, where ya going?”

Feitan froze in place, his ears shifting, then tilting back to fein a violent reaction. By the time the man caught up to him, he already had his hands up to show he meant no harm, his sharp toothed smile melting Fei’s heart, “Sorry, I know you don’t like me prying, but I don’t even remember you having a gym bag. Are you going to work out?”

Shalnark was always so curious about his little friend, but of course he had motives that Feitan had known for quite a while. Feitan wanted to try him out one day, but for now he would have to focus on his secret goal, and with his bag pressed to him, his eyebrows furrowed, “No bother me. I got to go.”

Shalnark tilted his head, his big eyes curious as ever, “Can’t you ever just talk to me? How am I ever supposed to get you to like me if you hide things from me? It’s not really fair, and I’m starting to get worried.”

“You make fun of me.” Feitan said after a long moment, eyes squinted, tail fluffed in aggravation, “You stupid fish, not understand.”

“I will understand!” Shalnark argued, “You just need to talk to me!”

“Leave me ‘lone!” Feitan growled back before he dashed into the building, leaving a mad and possibly flustered Shalnark in his place.

He ran all the way to the locker room, and once inside he slammed the door behind himself, locking it before he sat on the floor, breathing heavily as he clutched his bag to himself. He buried his face into it, feeling terribly upset, pissed even. He did not understand why people were always in his business, and he did not understand why Shalnark was so invested in him. He figured it had to be a ploy to get him into a relationship with him, but he refused. 

Feitan tugged at his hair, growling to himself as he sank against the cold floor. He knew his cheeks were red, and he had begun to cry. It was stupid to him, he hated how he felt, and he hated everything around him. He hated having to practice in silence, and he hated how Razor held his lessons over his head. He was not ready to return, but as he stood again and began to undress, he knew it was for the best. He pulled on his dance clothes, a skin tight shirt and shorts, as tears stained his cheeks. 

Kite felt like he was on fire, his body aching for so many things he refused to have. He had even refused to eat most of the day, locking himself in his bedroom for a lot of the morning. Pariston had tried a few times to get to him, but he had to go into his office for a few hours, and only returned by about four in the afternoon. He stepped into the apartment, the smell of the man permeated the walls, making his tail flick and turn pinkish in color. He took a deep breath, fresh leaves and coffee filled his nose, making him swoon despite how hard he tried to hold himself together. 

The man walked through the apartment, looking for his lover. He was no longer in his room, which was good, and so the man looked to other places. Finally, he stumbled upon the man digging through his refrigerator, looking for a snack. He leaned against the door frame, smiling at the man, and not trying to stop him.

Kite ended up with some meat he had stored inside the fridge, intending on cooking them before he found out he was being watched. His ears shot up, his tail stiff, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I tried to be quiet.” The man laughed softly, “Do you need help? I know that omegas can be rather air-headed while in heat.”

“I can cook by myself, thank you!” Kite growled, going to the stove and continuing to prep his skillet for the meat.

Pariston loved how independent his lover acted, although he also loved making him squirm, so he stepped closer, releasing his own scent freely for the other. Kite’s nose scrunched up to the familiar smell, he stopped moving, becoming more irritated as he fought with himself, “Step back. I need to eat or else I’ll go crazy.”

“You might already be crazy.” Pariston joked, “You’re dating me after all.”

“You call that dating?” Kite grumbled as he placed the meat into the skillet, trying hard to focus everything into being mad and into his food.

Now Mr. Hill stood next to the man, watching over his shoulder to make sure he did not burn his food. He was also just making the man smell him by being so close, wanting to tempt him to beg for sex. He had never been that desperate, but Pariston knew that heat could do some miraculous things to an independent omega. He could already taste victory over the other, foreseeing a beautiful wedding in their future to further prove his wish for equality. He even imagined a few pups between them, despite the fact that Kite was convinced that children would be a bad idea. 

Before he could pry at his lover even more, his phone began to ring, so stepping away, he pressed it against his head, his tail fading to a neutral gray, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Hello, Mr. Hill. It’s me, Wing.” Wing had said, his black feathers puffed up as he spoke, “Do you have a moment?”

“If I didn’t I would not have answered.” The man chuckled, “What’s going on?”

“I think I’ve found out something important. My student teacher, Ms. Shizuku said something that interested me.” Wing told him, speaking quietly so he would not be overheard, “I believe she is part of that group you mentioned as well.”

Mr. Hill blinked a few times, leaving the room so that Kite would not hear their conversation, “Please, explain.”

“Well, she’s very open about a lot of things, and recently in her mourning she seems to be convinced that one of our students had to be the culprit.” Wing explained, “She said that it had been one of the art students, but I did not get a name. I just know it was a man, and that he was not working alone.”

“Interesting, is there any reason to doubt her?” He asked.

“Well… she has memory problems, so I sometimes catch her forgetting important things. I’m not a hundred percent sure if she knows what she is talking about, but she keeps bringing it up, so I thought it would be good to let you know.” Wing looked back to make sure he was still alone, “She isn’t the most emotional over what had happened, but she is acting strangely, and she is not willing to communicate with students quite as much. I think she truly believes that one of them had done it.”

“Thank you for the information.” Mr. Hill sighed, not being able to determine the legitimacy of the claim, “I’ll file a report about it. Just keep an eye on her, and listen for anything suspicious.”

Wing agreed to the terms, and their conversation had ended. Mr. Hill’s appetite had been soured, and now he just checked in on his mate, a horrible calm falling over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shalnark is a shark, Nobunaga is a fish, and Wing is a Raven!


	15. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon moves in with Hisoka, and Feitan has a terrible practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo! Sorry for my absence, I had felt odd when I tried to write, so I waited until I could focus better and put out a chapter I could be proud of! I hope you guys like it, as it is one of my favorites in quotes alone. Tell me who you would like to see in the next chapter, might get a sauce scene or two out of your choices, and enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Atom1050!  
> Thank you to Riatanina! Kurapika has very floppy ears that drives Leorio crazy, so be excited for that! Nobu is pretty much supposed to be a koi haha.   
> Thank you to gleam! They might!  
> Thank you to Sweet_Magic01! I try to put a lot of thought into their animal appearances as well as listen to readers on their ideas. I think they ended up swell!  
> Thank you to Kiri_Riot! I think it is going well!

“Do you love him?” That was a question that he had not expected to hear that day, or any other, yet, here it was, blatant and to the point.

He strained his eyes a bit, his dripping golden gaze upon the assailant, the one who dared asked such a question of the man. He pulled his lips into a smirk, sharp teeth glinting even in the faint light of the dorms, his hands on his hips, pushing back his fancy suit jacket, exposing his nice dress shirt beneath. He was releasing a lot more scent at that moment, mostly to display dominance over the other alpha who glared up at him as he helped his little friend move things out of his tiny room. He did not falter outwardly, but on the inside the question had circled his brain a few times, clawing at his consciousness as though it was trying to destroy his composure. How much he would have killed to show his love publicly, and beat the shit out of the man who dared to question his intentions. But, no, he kept his stance, straight and composed, dazzling smirk playing on his curled lips, “ _ Of course I do. I would not have marked him otherwise, silly cat _ .”

Killua pouted, Gon’s bag slung over his shoulder as he continued his heated glare, his eyes unconvinced, “Sure. Whatever you say.” He had replied, a bitter tone reaching the teacher’s ears.

Gon stepped back out into the hall, his other bag in his arms as he spoke, “I think I got everything. It feels strange moving out already, I barely got to know my room.” He frowned for a moment, his gaze uncertain, hands clutching onto his bag as though he was about to lose it, “You do promise that I can visit Killua as much as I want, right?”

Hisoka had made this promise more than once, but Gon was seemingly unwilling to trust his word quite yet. He knew it would be a habit until his mate learned to listen to him, as he knew that a lot of this was sudden for the teen, and therefore scary. He decided, despite the resentment in his bones, that he would be allowed to continue seeing the other alpha, with a few rules in place of course, “ _ Certainly _ , what sort of mate would I be if I did not allow you to keep friends?”

Gon smiled a little, holding his bag up to the man. He took it easily, then proceeded down the hall to the staircase, his next words a hum as he buzzed with lingering excitement, “I have redecorated a little since you last visited me,  _ my little apple _ . I think you’ll like how I’ve cleaned up. But of course, I’ve kept some of my favorite knickknacks out, so hopefully you won’t be too bothered by them.”

Killua rolled his eyes, unable to believe that the man had done anything for Gon whatsoever. Gon was still so unsure, and Killua could feel his wavering with each step. His instincts to obey and follow the man who had marked him seemed to be working against his better judgement, and Killua felt like he had to do something, anything to save him from the fate laid out before him by the sly fox. Of course, this was not Killua’s place. Instead, he would be there for Gon, after all he felt partially linked with him now that they had also mated. It felt confusing that Gon had so easily followed the fox, as Killua’s instincts told him that Gon belonged to him and him alone. He tried to look straight, trying not to get mad, his claws stabbing into his palms as he took a deep breath. 

Gon was having his own internal struggle, one he had not foreseen. The way Hisoka stepped behind him made him feel pursued in the worst of ways. He felt like running, skin on his thighs twitching, begging for him to flee, but no, he kept pace with the predator. He still had lingering suspicions of his mate, and he felt like he would be killed if he did not obey his orders. If he could get rid of one of his classmates so easily, what would stop him from breaking his bond with Gon? It would be rather freeing to the man, who everyone assumed would be unable to hold a commitment to save his life. Every time their eyes met, Gon’s heart fluttered with both anxiety and excitement, it was almost as addicting as being on stage. 

They were outside now, all walking together to the theater department. They walked in silence, other than Hisoka’s humming, as he was having the best day of his life. He just fantized to himself about settling his new pet into their routine, and he imagined a time in which he would stop requesting to see Killua, only focusing on being a good puppy and actor. His day dreaming almost made him too excited, so he had to bite his inner cheek pretty hard, blood rushing onto his tongue as his eyes refocused on the current task. They neared their destination now, and Gon began to talk about something, but Hisoka was still having so much trouble listening. By the time they reached the little apartment, Killua and Gon had chatted up a storm, leaving Hisoka completely out of the loop in this instance. 

Killua did not want to walk into the apartment, the smell of the other alpha had stained the walls with an odor he did not wish to breathe for too long. So, quietly, he gave Gon his bag, and smiled at him, trying not to make their first goodbye be one that would worry the other, “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Gon nodded, a sad smile crossing over his own features, “Yeah, see ya. I’ll probably come over tomorrow after class so we can watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds great.” Killua nodded enthusiastically, but then he frowned, looking up at the intense stare that he was getting from the fox, “Don’t be afraid to text me if you need anything. Good luck, Gon.” 

With that Killua had left the boy rather speechless. He had descended the round staircase and left out the back exit, and that meant that Gon was finally and truly alone with his new mate. He turned to the man after a long time, his butterscotch eyes pretty conflicted as he spoke, “Well you have me where you want me, I guess.”

Hisoka tapped his chin thoughtfully, placing the bag of Gon’s items onto the floor next to his coffee table, “That I do. We should celebrate, huh?”

“Celebrate?” Gon asked, walking into the moderately cleaner apartment, placing the other bag next to the first, “What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not everyday that an alpha of my age and… tastes, meet the perfect mate. Why don’t we throw a little party? I can order us some food, and we can watch a movie or perhaps do whatever your little heart desires. I’m your alpha now, and as such, I am going to take care of you. I won’t make you begin training for a few days, as I would like for you to settle in and I will give you a chance to come up with a few rules for me, and yourself. It’ll be like our own little laws, to keep order in our home.” Hisoka explained.

“Oh!” Gon nodded, smiling as he thought about it, something about having rules to follow slightly excited him, and he could not pinpoint why that was, “You seem to be such a chaotic person though, how will you ever follow rules?”

“ _ Gon, sweetheart, I’m an actor _ . I follow rules to retain many things in my life.” Hisoka purred, walking over to Gon and pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead, and with his lips still closeby, he spoke again, “ _ I follow rules to keep my physique, to help me study scripts, hell, even to come up with lesson plans. I’ve given myself these rules, just as I have given you a few already _ .”

Gon’s face reddened, and again he nodded with understanding, not realizing how important rules would have been for the man, “Okay. So, in a few days we will have set rules.”

“ _ Yes, exactly. You’ll become a better lover and a better actor, all in one _ .” Hisoka nodded, spinning his words to show how the teen could benefit from their relationship.

Gon furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about the inclusion of rules, and thinking about becoming a better actor. They had practice earlier in the day, and Hisoka had been quick to tell Gon that he was much too stiff. Sure he did not have a very important role, but Mr. Morow had insisted on him doing more fluid movements. However, standing on stage was just enough to make Gon’s arms lock up, and his knees tremble. He never had such a reaction to being in front of people, but now he was able to compare the feeling to how he felt when Hisoka stared at him, when he talked to him in a particular way. He wanted to run away, hide from the role he had been given, but at the same time he loved the attention, and wanted to shine in the spotlight. 

Hisoka could see the gears running in Gon’s head, so he decided not to bother him, and instead he pulled out his phone and began to make dinner preparations. He had no idea just how hard Gon would be considering the rules despite the fact that they would not be discussing them quite yet. He had no idea what sort of hold he had on the teen.

“You’re still moving too slow.” Razor sighed, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, “I told you to stretch before practice, did you even do that?”

Feitan glared at the man, but he continued to do the movements he had been taught, however, his muscles had already begun to burn. The previous day he was made to stretch and do some yoga more than dance, and now that he was dancing again he felt like he was moving through water. Everything was overly heavy, unpleasant, and horribly difficult for no reason.

Razor walked up to him now, grabbing Feitan’s wrists and moving them the way he was supposed to, up above his head in circular motions, “Like this. You remember how to do it, I know you do.”

Feitan still said nothing, his eyes narrowed as the man forced his movements. He did remember what to do, of course he did, but he just wasn’t feeling it. Everything felt wrong, like he couldn’t move like he normally could without breaking his own bones. He wasn’t in pain, but he certainly felt odd. 

Razor was now up against him, forcing his hands forward, straight, then back upward like he was supposed to do, “If you can’t get this right, the company who liked your application might drop you. I don’t want that to happen, and I know you don’t. Talk to me Feitan, what are you thinking? How are you feeling?”

Feitan didn’t want to talk about it anymore, he hated how close they were, and he was getting a headache.  _ What do you think about me, what does Shalnark really think about me, what do I think about me _ , Feitan’s mind asked in his native language, his tail fluffing out in anger, “I need work on it.” He said despite his inner conflict. 

“Yeah, that’s obvious.” Razor nodded, finally releasing Feitan’s wrists, and stepping back, his ears flattened against his head, “I’m sorry for being so rough on you, but you knew what you were signing up for. Maybe you should go home, take a hot bath, and stretch some more?”

Feitan shook his head, and began to go through the steps again, trying harder to move with the music, which was a track he had to listen to so much more than he cared to admit. Again he wasn’t quite on beat, and his arms felt like they were made of wax. He needed to melt them, and make them fluid, or else nothing with work and he would be forced to give up. He hated the idea, his eyebrows furrowed as he moved.

Razor crossed his arms over his chest, watching with intense eyes. Then he growled lowly, again grabbing the smaller man, this time by his hips, bringing him in closer, “You’re barely moving your hips Feitan! What has happened to you? You used to express yourself so well!”

Feitan looked away, ears lowered in shame as he kept trying to move like he was supposed to, he was getting increasingly clumsy. Unable to focus on anything now, a sinking feeling filling his stomach, a hunger filling his mind, “Just, leave ‘lone. I go home now.”

Razor once more released him, and so Feitan hurried towards the door, his cheeks again streaked with tears as he hurried himself back into the locker room. He did not bother changing, and instead just grabbed his bag and left. He did not want to talk to Razor anymore, he just wanted to be alone, and the faster he left the building, the quicker he would be free from this torture. 

He stepped outside, the cool air of the evening making his cheeks sting, and his body shiver. He ignored the feeling, and made his way towards his dorm, pace quick, mind dazed. But, right as he turned the correct way, a familiar voice pulled him from his own thoughts, bringing him surface level with the rest of the world, “Fei? Are you alright?”

He had not known that Shalnark would be waiting for him, and now that he was a complete mess, melting into a horrible fire that made every bit of his flesh burn with anger, he had begun to melt in a completely different way. Suddenly he had turned, facing his long time friend with open arms, finally his grief out in the open, his small voice begging for help, “S-Shalnark…” He wept. 

Shalnark wasted no time, he wrapped his arms around his small friend, pulling him against his chest, his heavy tail moving to curl around one of his legs protectively, “What happened? Are you okay? Fei…”

Feitan had buried his face into the man’s shirt, crying freely into the fabric, “No...talk…” He whimpered against him.

Shalnark nodded, respecting his request. He held him in silence, heart quacking to each and every cry and whimper. The alpha found himself nuzzled into the smaller male’s hair, trying his best to be strong for him, and trying to be as respectful as possible, as he did not want Feitan to feel as though he were weak. No, he was strong, and he just needed a moment of weakness so he could continue being his strong self. At least that was what Shalnark told himself as he began to lead the smaller man away from the gym, and towards the forest, so that they could have a bit more privacy, as he felt eyes on them despite the later time and lack of visible students. Once they had walked pretty far into the trees, Shalnark had Feitan sit with him, and allowed him to continue crying into his shirt as he leaned his upper half against a tree.

It was so quiet other than the almost silent sobs, and despite all of the instincts Shalnark had filling his body, he just held his friend against him, broad hand over the other man’s head, comforting him with light pets between the ears. 

Then, finally the crying ceased, and Feitan began to sit up, brushing his arms past his eyes. Now Shalnark actually got a look at his friend. He looked like he had been working out, but his tight outfit was very unusual for the smaller male. He looked so much smaller when he wasn’t wearing his usually baggy jacket and jeans, his face so beautiful without the scarf over top of his mouth. He knew that Feitan had worn the scarf as a way to hide his lips, as he hated it when people looked at his lips when he spoke, it made him uncomfortable. So that meant that whatever he had been doing he had not expected to talk too much, although in the gym people tended to be into other’s business, so it seemed like the last place Feitan would willingly take off his scarf, and show off so much skin. 

Then he found himself lightly touching Feitan’s exposed hip, the skin cold against his touch, “I know I should stay quiet, but I just want you to know that I’m here to talk if you need it. I know that I probably won’t understand entirely, but I won’t judge you for anything you’ve been doing. I’m here for you Fei.”

Feitan let out a soft sigh, Shalnark’s warm touch tempting him to lean into him again, but he suppressed those feelings, “I no tell. Not today.” He told the man, eyes on the ground as he breathed, “I feel… sad. I no do ‘nything right.”

“But you’re so talented.” Shalnark now assumed it was related to his major, and he was not entirely wrong, “You just need time to get over… well you know.”

“I need work hard, no time for crying.” Feitan pulled his words together the best that he could.

“You need time Fei, you can’t just be good after what happened.” Shalnark insisted, eyebrows furrowed, “Whoever told you that you had no time to cry, well I want to beat the living hell out of them. No wonder you’ve been so off lately, I swear.” He was offended by the idea.

Feitan sniffled lightly, smiling a little to his friend’s protectiveness. He knew that he had seen him as his mate in a way, so he couldn’t help but treat him like an omega when he was being emotional like he was currently. He did not like feeling weak, but Shalnark never made him feel that way, instead he treated him as an equal, unlike Razor who was getting handsy, showing him steps instead of letting him move on his own, restart his body on his own.

“Fei,” Shalnark’s eyes narrowed at the man, “We are going to my dorm tonight. I’m going to make you food, and we are going to just cry our eyes out, okay? We won’t stop until we feel better.”

Feitan did not know what to say, so he just nodded, tail flattened calmly against the grass. Never had he appreciated Shalnark more. 


	16. The Spoon, the Knife, and the Machete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan begins to feel better, and slowly he wishes to open up, but with stipulations. Gon finds time to talk to his friend Kurapika about how he is feeling. Chrollo finds himself worried about his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! This chapter, let me just say, super happy with it. It sets up a lot of juicy content. I decided to add some sign language things as I have taken classes on the subject and Feitan kept me thinking about ASL. So I made brief references to sign language here. Also, I don't know if you guys noticed, but I would look into my story list if you like Hisoka X Illumi content, just saying. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Rimy morrow! You got that description you wanted!  
> Thank you to Riatanina! You gave me confidence to start some of the concepts in this chapter, thank you so much!  
> Thank you to Atom1050!  
> Thank you to Starlightgazer! I love stressing you outttt!  
> Thank you to iwa_chan_u_boke! -Inhales- thank you!  
> Thank you to Athena! Here's some Chrollo and Illumi content!  
> Thank you to Ale_105! You made me smile!

Shalnark had not seen Feitan so sad before, but he had understood entirely the way that he had felt. He noticed that as they sat together in Shalnark’s room, that Feitan slipped into his native language and a bit of sign language, something he usually only did to complain to himself, or to silently talk to his friends, who had learned sign to be able to silently communicate. He remembered that sign language, as it was different from English in a few ways, worked a bit more fluently in his friend’s mind, and when using signs, he was able to express himself a little better than he could in verbal English.

Shalnark also knew that the way Feitan had spoken out loud had reflected grammar in sign, missing some words that seemed unneeded, or clumping together words that helped the context a bit better. Shalnark could not read his hands currently, as he was signing pretty subtly, more of a nervous twitch than anything, although he had caught a few curse words and a name. He hated the name that Feitan kept signing, knowing it to be the name of the man who also had affections for his perfect little alpha. Jealousy had filled him more and more as the name kept being spelled out with angry finger movements. After a while, he had enough. He grabbed the smaller boy’s hands, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them, a bold move for him. The calloused skin was pleasant against his smooth lips, and he was slightly surprised when Feitan did not immediately pull away, and instead stared at him with big eyes.

After a moment, Shalnark straightened his back, still holding onto Feitan’s hands, “I know you’re having a hard time right now. You don’t need to go through it silently. I’m here for you.”

Feitan looked off to the side, then slowly he pulled his hands away, and into his lap, eyes downcast. Slowly he lifted them again, thinking about his words, and now he signed, taking it slow so that Shalnark could understand,  _ I want to try something _ .

The blonde nodded, and silently watched as Feitan dug out his phone, and began to type. He seemed transfixed with whatever idea he had come up with, as even after his message had been sent, he sat there, staring at the app with nervous eyes. Then his phone dinged, and he smiled, putting it on the ground, face down so that Shalnark would not be aware of his idea. He brought his hands up again, signing once more,  _ how much do you like me _ ?

“I like you a lot Fei.” Shalnark replied carefully, “What did you do? What’s gonna happen?”

“Wait.” Feitan replied, bringing a single finger up to the man’s lips, not helping the stirring in his stomach as they sat and waited.

Gon had taken time to get to know the apartment. The walls in the large living area were wallpapered with a gentle looking red color, a golden trim touching the floor that was wooden, creaking beneath his feet as he moved. In the living room there was an attached kitchen, a small hall leading into the bedroom, with a door to the bathroom to the left. The furniture matched, but did not at the same time, each from a different set, but with similar colors. Pictures adorned many of the walls, mostly containing Hisoka, but some containing students, and other professors. Gon had even seen one of Hisoka with an actor he liked, which made his head spin a bit with envy. 

Even the lights had Gon’s head spinning, as there were a lot of fairy lights strung up and about, the ornate light fixtures turned off as the little lights made up for the dimness of night. He had to sit down after his investigations, shyly playing with his fingers as he thought about his predicament. Hisoka had left to grab their food, and he had not been alone until now, and honestly it felt odd, as he was still so unfamiliar with his surroundings. He let out a soft sigh, his body sitting back on the plush cushion, his phone now in hand as he read some messages. He wondered if he should try to call his aunt, but he also knew that she would surely be in bed by that hour, and so, and yet again, he did not call her. Instead, he went to Kurapika’s name, and began to type to him,  _ what’s up _ ?

_ I’m at home with my boyfriend, is everything okay _ , Kurapika had asked, he was actually in the middle of warming up some noodles for the man, who sat on his bed watching something on his phone.

_ Can I call you _ , the boy had typed, eyeing the door as he had. 

Kurapika answered by pressing the call button himself, holding the phone against his head. Once he heard Gon’s voice, his own came out rather soft, “What’s going on, are you alright? Did the move go okay?”

“It went fine. Mr. Morow went to get some food.” Gon told him, eyes still glued to the door nervously.

“You should probably start calling him by his first name. It would be strange for a bride to call his mate by their last name.” Kurapika muttered, feeling sad for the other, “Are you sure that everything is okay?”

“Yeah, I just needed to talk to someone, and Killua is really mad, so I thought that talking to you would probably be more productive.” Gon explained softly, “I’m a bit nervous, like I know that I should be relaxed, I mean he’s the one who marked me… but I can’t help but feel scared.”

“Might be your flight response.” Kurapika told him, remembering symptoms from one of Leorio’s books, “They will sometimes start after a marking, especially if you become marked during heat. You’ll just feel like running away from him, like he’s going to kill you. It’s paranoia designed to help Omegas survive.”

Now Leorio was interested, as the terminology was something he was familiar with, “Kura, do you need my advice over there?”

“No, shut up.” Kurapika called back with a playful smile.

Leorio rolled his eyes, laying back again with a huff. So Kurapika returned to the call, “Sorry about that. Leorio was trying to be helpful. Boyfriends, am I right?”

Gon smiled wide, feeling the love between them practically leak from the phone, “You two are very cute, I’m just going to say that right now.”

Kurapika suppressed a laugh, stirring the noodles with his free hand, “Anyway, you’ll likely want to run until your body adjusts to your mate. For now just try to calm down, maybe take a nice bath with him or something. I remember reading that intimate activities can be helpful. Although, sex might not be preferred as you know… pregnancy and stuff.”

Gon’s eyes widened a bit, having completely skipped the idea of children, “Oh, yeah, I guess we should be careful, huh?”

“Yeah, especially if you want to be in the play in a few months. You’d be a beach ball by that point.” Kurapika teased, but then he stopped stirring, eyes widening, “Wait, you didn’t have unprotected sex before, did you?”

Gon blushed darkly, remembering his two encounters a bit well, but every detail was not quite as clear to him, as he did not remember everything that had happened, “I… maybe?”

Kurapika breathed in uneasily, “Well, shit.” He looked back at Leorio, now too nervous to ignore him, “Hey, Leorio, we got a problem, do you think you can help us?”

Leorio sat up again, smiling, not at all expecting the job he would be given.

Illumi gazed outside as he sipped his warm tea, eyes on the horizon as soft hands rubbed his shoulders. Chrollo had refused to return to his dorm, and honestly Illumi did not mind the company. The scents of the two men had filled the room, a pleasant harmony had formed between them, and Illumi never wanted it to end. 

Chollo leaned in, pressing gentle kisses along Illumi’s neck, where he wished to one day bite, “You always look so lovely when next to the moon, dearest Illumi.”

The long haired fawn smiled up at his lover, a soft blush filling his cheeks, “You sound like you’re trying to add me to a poem.”

“You are my muse.” Chrollo nodded, now one of his hands softly brushed through Illumi’s hair, the silky sensation making him smile wider, “I think that since we have mated, everything has become better, much more beautiful than ever before. Whatever would I have done without that moment between us?”

“Mmm…” Illumi considered the question, laying his head on the man’s chest, “Likely bugging me, like usual.”

Chrollo laughed softly, peppering gentle kisses along his pale face, “Likely. I don’t think I would have ever stopped. Not even if you married someone else.”

Illumi thought about his words, then he looked up at him with his big dark eyes, “What will you do if my family dislikes you?”

“Then I will just have to steal you away.” Chrollo beamed, his smile wide, and intent all at once.

“You’re a handful.” Illumi smiled, eyes filling with rare joy that made Chrollo’s heart flutter, “But that’s why I was born with two hands, I suppose.”

Chrollo smiled even wider, face bright and cheery, “You’re making me blush, what ever shall I do with you, my fawn?”

Illumi tilted his head again, his own face relaxed again, “I don’t know. What do you want to do with me?” He was teasing him now, daring him to speak his mind.

Chrollo did not back down, “Well… If I had it my way, I would take you out on the balcony and mate with you until the sun rises. Then I would end the session with a bite to mark our bond. However, I know that I cannot do that yet. I wish to wait so that I do not lose too much immediate respect from your parents.”

“A wise choice.” Illumi sighed with a slight nod, despite the dissatisfied feeling this left him with, “We don’t need them going crazy on us. They are very particular people.”

“I’ve noticed.” Chrollo grumbled a bit, his eyes shifting to the side, “Nobunaga had always wondered why they had such large sticks up their butts, I just tell him that it’s more like barbed wire, but I didn’t know why they decided to shove it up their-”

“Chrollo.” Illumi narrowed his eyes, scolding him slightly, “Aggression will get you nowhere with them.”

Chrollo retracted the rest of the comments he was going to make, and instead left a small apology between them. Illumi, despite everything that Chrollo had suspected, still loved his parents, looking up to them for guidance, and advice. He idolized them, made them out to be gods in his mind. He was getting to become free from them, but Chrollo suspected that he would never truly break their hold until he left his mark upon him.  _ How tragic _ , he thought, the whole situation reminding him of Rapunzel in a way. 

_ Illumi, a beautiful prince, is trapped away in a tower far away from people. He can only be freed once he is willing to let someone new into his life, however, he would also run the risk of his guardian finding out. Stuck between isolation and happiness, the Prince sits at his window, eyes glued to a large buck who stood below, barely able to reach him with his voice _ . That was how the story felt to Chrollo, the buck who waited for his love to lower his hair and let him in. He worried that he would be waiting for a while.

A knock at the door brought Feitan to his feet. He hurried over, opening the door with a devious look upon his face, his tail swaying excitedly. Outside, much to Shalnark’s dismay, stood Razor, who had to bend a bit just to step into the room. Both men glared at one another as Feitan stepped between them, holding up his hands as he spoke, “You,” He looked at Shalnark, then to Razor, “you,” He then crossed his arms, eyes closed, “make friends.”

Then Feitan, rather gracefully went to the fridge to dig out some ice cream that Shalnark had promised him, and soon was seated on the counter tops, staring at his two possible mates, eyes narrow with interest, like he was watching a television show.

Razon rubbed the back of his head, confused by the order, “Why would I need to make friends with him? All he does is drag you away from… well you know.”

Feitan swallowed his bite, speaking quickly, “You both want me.” He gestured vaguely, his face not conveying his plan whatsoever, “you both talk. No fight. No cry. Talk. Impress me.”

Shalnark got it now, Feitan was feeling better and he had wanted to pick a mate. He stood himself up, and immediately raised his hand to Razor, planning on making the better and more grown up impression on the smaller alpha, so that he would be picked, “Hello, Razor, I am Shalnark.”

Razor took a long moment before he slowly took his hand and shook it, his face pulled into a tight and awkward smile, “Uh… hello.”

Feitan seemed to approve, which made both men relax a bit, as they saw that they were one step closer to Feitan’s affections. So, as they looked at each other they both had decided to,  _ let the games begin _ .


	17. Three is a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalnark and Razor figure out what Feitan wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness this chapter, totally and unforgivably dripping with sauce. I think it is one of my better sauce scenes ever, so take that as you want. So be prepared to be extra, like the other work I am currently typing for~author wink wink~
> 
> Thank you to Riatanina! I'm glad you liked my idea to add some sign language, as I felt it just needed to be part of this! Feitan is the prince of sauce, so much of a power bottom dude.   
> Thank you to Atom1050! This is my first three way that I've written, and let me just say, super fun, loved it, ten out of ten, would recommend haha.   
> Thank you to dearlydepraved!

The night had persisted, and so did the little competition between Shalnark and Razor. This was until Feitan had fallen asleep, taking his cat nap across the two men’s laps on the bed. His head rested on Shalnark’s lap while his legs curled up onto Razor’s. Both men sat as still as possible, not wishing to wake their potential mate, although Shalnark kept looking at Razor like he had already won, as he was able to run his fingers through the smaller man’s hair and earn cute noises from the contact. Razor, not being one to give up, had his hand on Feitan’s hip, rubbing it softly as he glared at the blonde, his voice a low whisper, “He’s so soft, too bad I’m the one who got his wonderful legs.”

“Ah, yeah, too bad. Not like you’ve gotten to touch his ears before.” Shalnark raised an eyebrow as he carefully ran a finger over Feitan’s soft ear.

Razor growled, gently running his hand down Feitan’s short tail, “No, I haven’t, but now I’ve felt his tail. Wonder how many times he let you feel that?”

Shalnark chuckled, “Mmm… more than once.”

That made Razor’s face fill with a frown, as it made him feel like he was missing out with his potential mate. He would have taken Shalnark outside and beat the shit out of him if it wasn’t clear that Feitan wanted them to somewhat get along. He looked down at his pale face, his sleepy features capturing his heart all over again. He could have sworn he had never seen the small man so relaxed, at least not in a long time. He was always so guarded, and unwilling to spill his soul out. No, not unless he was dancing and in the perfect mood. That was the only time he had ever remotely seen such a cute expression on the small man’s face. 

Razor then glanced at the window, it was becoming morning, the sun just coming up over the horizon. He swallowed thickly, then looked at Shalnark, like he had figured something out, “Hey, kid, what if he doesn’t want to choose?”

This was a possibility Shalnark had come up with hours before, especially when Feitan seemed less concerned about their efforts, and more concerned with them getting along, “I’ve considered the possibility. He likes being spoiled by us I think. So I wouldn’t doubt that this is all a scheme to get us both to act, rather than making him do much of anything. He knows how desperately we both want him. So… he might have decided that we both deserve a taste.”

Razor tilted his head, eyes again on the boy’s face. He thought about it for a while, then slowly he shifted himself, “Then let’s give him what he wants.”

“Do you really think we can get along with one another enough to do that already?” Shalnark was surprised by his sudden willingness to be cooperative. 

“Of course. We’re both responsible and grown alphas. If our mate wants both of us to work together, then who are we to deny him? It’ll be like a gift. Just don’t get greedy, there’s plenty of our beautiful Feitan for the both of us.” Razor explained, now settling himself between Feitan’s legs, hands on the man’s thighs.

Shalnark felt his stomach curl in anger, but he kept his temper swallowed deep within himself, and began to shift himself as well, “Rich of you to say, you’re the one who is trying to take lead before I can even have a chance.”

“He gave you his head, but he gave me his hips. Take the hint, little fish.” Razor raised his eyebrow now, making Shalnark reconsider his pestering just moments before.

Now they had the sleeping man’s form more carefully placed between them, his thin legs up on Razor’s hips, while his head was butted up against Shalnark’s stomach, face upwards. Shalnark bent himself awkwardly, and after releasing a nervous breath, he pressed their lips together. Feitan’s body moved a bit, surprised, but soon it settled again, and even relaxed once he had realized what had happened. Shalnark slowly sat back up, smiling down at his partner, “Hey, good morning Fei. So we figured out what you probably wanted, tell us if we are wrong, but… Razor and I, well, we’re gonna fuck you silly, okay?”

Feitan blushed darkly, but he smiled wide, that devious shine back in his eyes, “Good.”

Razor let out his own breath of surprise, as Feitan moved to have his hips connect to his larger frame, his round bottom rubbing against his already growing erection, showing just how willing he was for this to happen. He was glad to be right, but at the same time, jealousy would be near impossible to ignore. He swallowed his pride, hands grasping Feitan’s compression pants, and beginning to tug them down.

Feitan was unashamed of his body, so he did not stop anyone from undressing him. Even as Shalnark helped him take off his shirt, he simply wiggled his form to get it off more easily. Now he laid nude between the two men, his slim, yet, toned body was something to be marveled. Both men took their time, looking over their prize, touching Feitan’s hot skin with their excited hands. Shalnark had immediately begun to feel down Feitan’s shoulders, and stomach, loving the creamy texture of his flesh, “Woah, Fei, you feel so soft…”

Razor grunted in agreement as he rubbed Feitan’s hips, trying not to touch anything too private just yet. He wanted to savor the moment. Feitan seemed to think about something before he signed to Shalnark, holding his hands high to be read more clearly, _ I think you two should switch places _ .

“Aw, why?” Shalnark asked, eyes concerned.

_ Razor feels bigger than I expected _ , he had signed, smiling a bit nervously, _ I think I will start with you first, and work up to him _ . 

Razor watched them communicate, unable to understand sign language himself, “What is he saying?”

Shalnark twisted the words a bit, as to not embarrass the other, “He wants to taste you first. He says that it’ll help him prepare himself, since he’s new to this.”

Feitan was glad that he was able to word it a bit better than he would be able to. He gave a thankful nod, sitting up slowly with a reddened face, “You get turn soon.” He told Razor.

Razor sighed, but he nodded, understanding his reasoning entirely. So, instead of arguing, he stood and walked to the side of the bed, which allowed Shalnark to reposition himself on the mattress. 

Once everyone was in place, Feitan got on all fours, bracing himself against Razor, hands now twisted in the waistband of his shorts. He tugged them down, and felt his heart sink into his stomach as Razor’s massive erection sprang free. He swallowed thickly, eyes crossing as he looked at it, “Ah, big.” He mumbled, then cursed in his native language.

Razor looked pleased by his words, his cock twitching with appreciation, “I hope it’s everything you’ve dreamed of.”

Feitan narrowed his eyes, thinking about how in the world he would manage such a large thing into his much smaller body. But soon his thinking was cut short as he felt a wet mass against his rear. He looked back quickly, and found Shalnark licking between his butt-cheeks, lubing up his entrance with his own tongue. The feeling was amazing to Fetian, who had never had any sensation even remotely like this. He let out a soft whine, spreading his legs a bit, and arching his back. Shalnark began to lick deeper as he saw that his little partner was enjoying himself, his other hand going down to touch Feitan’s hard cock. This made the slimmer man gasp, snapping his face forward again as it reddened darkly.

Razor watched with big eyes, which had mixed a combination of interest and jealousy in them. He knew he would have to start pleasuring the tall man, or else a fight may break loose. So again he returned his attention to his promised task.

Feitan opened his mouth as wide as he could, but it was nearly impossible to stretch his mouth open wide enough to fit Razor completely inside of him. He flattened his tongue, and used his hands to cover the rest of the length. Razor’s thumbs pressed against the sides of Feitan’s cheeks feeling his own cock through the thin flesh. He groaned softly to the feeling, his words a low growl, “Fuck… Fetian…”

With that, Feitan began to move his head, pushing the man’s cock into his mouth as hard as he could manage. It made him gag the first few times, but soon he was handling it much better, becoming more adept at handling such a large mass. 

Shalnark glanced up over his lover’s backside, eyes wide with envy as Razor was already enjoying himself. He loved pleasing Fetian, but it felt unfair that he had not felt the inside of his lover yet. Of course, he smirked, pressing a finger into Feitan’s ass, he was the one who would be taking the man’s virginity, and that immediately made him better in his mind. Once he was inserting fingers, Feitan’s pace had wavered a bit, his eyes closing tight as he moaned around Razor’s cock. The standing man groaned softly, trying hard not to move his hips, and instead speaking soft words of encouragement, “Such a good boy. You’re doing such a great job. Beautiful treasure.”

Now Shalnark had two fingers in the smaller boy’s body, scissoring them quickly as he grew a bit impatient. It wasn’t easy for Feitan to get used to the feeling, as his instincts told him that he should be battling for dominance. However, something deep within him made him want nothing more than to be forced to submit to his lovers. He wanted to please them, to make them call him so many nice names. Already Razor’s words were music to his ears, his heart filling with need as he moved his mouth faster to match the pace that made his stomach clench with want. 

Then finally it happened, Shalnark had moved his hips up, and soon he was pushing deep inside the smaller man. Feitan’s ears pressed flat against his head, his tail grabbed by Shalnark as he forced him back upon his cock, pressing himself fully into the virgin body below him. Shalnark saw stars in his eyes, his breath husky, voice savory, “God, so tight. Fei why did you make me wait so long? God, I was missing out on so much…” 

Feitan could not reply, too busy on both ends to really think too much. He closed his eyes tightly, and moved himself back and forth, and no matter which way he went, pressure filled him completely up. He almost couldn’t take it, but he persisted, and he moved quickly, like he had done this before, despite the fact that he hadn’t.

Then, Shalnark grabbed his hips, tight enough to potentially bruise the smaller man’s skin as he began to shove himself in deeper. Growls left him, feral instincts filling and oozing out of him all at once. He bent himself over the smaller man, pressing himself into his neck like he would an omega. Feitan knew what was happening, and he would do nothing to stop it. Sharp teeth grazed his neck, and Razor grabbed his hair to begin to move himself into the tight throat below him. Feitan was a moaning mess, that deep desire being met so easily as he felt a bite being ripped into his skin, his scent gland on that side stinging painfully, but making his body fill with an intense pleasure. The sensation brought him over the edge, and soon he finished onto Shalnark’s bed, his body tightening to signal to Shalnark that he had cum. With only a few thrusts, the man followed suit, his cock pumping only a few more times before he pressed deep into the smaller alpha, filling him completely with his seed.

Feitan felt Razor stop his movements, not finishing like them, and instead he pulled out, hand still grasping the man’s chin and cheeks like he had been, “Feitan, you look so… beautiful like this.”

Feitan could not think of words at the moment, his body too sensitive and used to do much about anything that was going on around him. However, he did cringe a bit as he was pulled out from under Shalnark, and instead sat on Razor’s lap, his hard cock pressed against his already used entrance. He was unable to argue as he was pushed down onto the much bigger shaft, his belly bulging as the large cock pushed deep into him. 

Razor took a long moment, enjoying the sight of Feitan’s impalement on his cock. He leaned back a bit, smirking as he grabbed onto Feitan’s bruised hips, “You’ll learn to miss my much larger cock.” He had growled before he began to make the boy move.

Razor was brutal, his movements much more rough than Shalnark’s had been, however, there was a hint of care being taken with each of his thrusts. Feitan’s body rutted upwards, his breath caught in his throat as his moans choked their way out. He followed every demand that Razor’s hands had relayed to him, and he moved as quickly and slammed down just as hard as Razor had intended. Razor had even released one of his hands, and moved it up to tug on his hair, making his head twist to the side, and press into the preexisting bite mark on that side. His un-bitten side was out for Razor to see, and soon he took it, just as Shalnark had taken the other. This bite, despite being not as sharp, took a lot out of Feitan, as Razor’s mouth completely covered his shoulder, making a mark that would surely last. Then, with just a few more thrusts up into Feitan’s body, Razor began to fill him up as well, cum completely drenching his insides with warmth. 

Then all three men laid onto Shalnark’s bed, all three breathing hard, and both bigger men on either side of Feitan, hugging onto his small form as he drifted out of consciousness. The bigger men glared at once another after Feitan fell asleep, Razor speaking up first, “My mark is much more impressive.”

“Mine is more loving.” Shalnark spat his tongue out at the larger man.

Razor rolled his eyes, and for the next few hours they argued like this.

Gon sat up slowly in bed, shyly getting up to go to the bathroom and start his day. Hisoka was fast asleep, having been up most of the night unpacking some of Gon’s things, as well as moving more of his collectables around to make things easier on Gon. The small boy went into the bathroom, emptied his bladder, then got himself dressed for class. Kurapika’s concerns and advice still lingered in his mind, and when he went back into the bedroom, he made a point to crawl into Hisoka’s arms, nuzzling his face into the man’s chin. After a moment, the fox’s eyes slipped open, his tail wrapping around Gon’s small body, “ _Mmm…_ _Good morning my beautiful puppy_.”

Gon looked up at him with his big sunny eyes, and despite the tenseness of his legs, he smiled at his mate, “I’m hungry. Can you make me some food?”

Hisoka sat up slowly, clutching Gon to him as he moved, “ _ I suppose. _ ” He muttered tiredly, then he again glanced at Gon, seeming to be thinking about something.

Gon shifted his weight a bit, knowing that communication would be rather important, “Uh… Mr- Hisoka, can we talk about something?”

“Of course.” Hisoka told him, smiling at the little slip up, “ _ What’s wrong my love? _ ”

Gon looked down, not wanting to meet the eyes that made his heart race, “Well, I was talking to a friend over the phone last night. I was asking him for advice, because he’s older than me, and he knows some helpful things. The first thing we figured out was that I might be having a bit of a flight reflected when I look at you, since we started mating during my heat…”

“I’ve heard of that.” Hisoka nodded, entertaining the idea, “ _ Does that mean you want to run? Do I drive your muscles crazy? Do I make you excited-” _

Gon pressed his hands over Hisoka’s mouth, stopping him from saying such embarrassing things. He squeaked now, finally looking at the taller man, “Quiet! I know what I’m feeling!” He only blushed darker, pulling his hands away, “I… I also am scared because…” He did not know if he could be direct about the next issue, and found himself switching the subject, “I… I just want to feel safe and secure around you. Can you help me feel better?”

Hisoka was amused by his little lover, finding his words to be a mixture of surprising and adorable. He put his hands on the boy’s thighs, feeling the reflex himself. He had known about this being possible, but he had not thought Gon felt that way, as he walked up to him so freely. He was strong, that much was clear, however, it would be hard to do much in their relationship if Gon felt like hiding from him. So, with a tight smile, he looked at his lover once more, “ _ Well I guess I’ll just have to spoil you until you’re all better, h’m? _ ”

Gon swallowed thickly, fearful about the meaning of his words. 


	18. Let Them In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan thinks about what he had done with his two alphas. Kite lets Pariston in. Wing has a short talk with one of his students, who then meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pleasantly long, which I am glad that it made it to a good length. I think I wrote the ending bit the best as I was excited to add that bit. Also warning, sauce ahead haha. 
> 
> Thank you to Riatanina! I like to think that Shalnark would be a bit possessive with his little friend, so of course when it comes to mating he would be sassy to the other man haha. I'm glad you think I did well with the three wayyyy.  
> Thank you to Kuroo! Yes, two, which is amazing.  
> Thank you to Atom1050! I'm glad you liked it!
> 
> Important life update, I start working tomorrow but I'll be on morning shift so I should still be able to write. You'll know if I update haha .

Feitan had decided to go home and stay there instead of heading to class. He told his two alphas that he intended on getting some alone time, and despite their worried looks, he went away from them, sneaking his way outside and to his dormitory building. His room, cool and dark, was welcoming to him. He threw himself onto his bed, body still heavy from the previous night’s activities. He had not expected his men to figure out what he had wanted so quickly, but the ache in his hips made him ever so thankful that they had found him out. He never felt his heart beat in such a way, and honestly even he had trouble figuring out what he was feeling exactly.

Normally, as an alpha himself, his body would be angry with him for submitting himself. His skin should be crawling where the bites had been marked, but no, he found a fascinating tingling where the bites laid. He ran a finger over Shalnark’s mark, which was smaller, more lovingly pressed into his skin, unlike the brutal one that Razor had left in retaliation on the other shoulder. The sharpness of the marks left would surely remain for the rest of his life. He loved that idea, fantasizing about more interactions in the future. 

There was a lot about Feitan that neither of his alphas knew. There were things that one would know over the other, and vice versa. He was never good with spilling his guts, and this was one big example of that. Shalnark had probably suspected his ever growing need to be dominated, the taboo making his skin tense whenever he went too long without relieving himself of control. He wanted to be held, he needed to be told that he was a good boy, and he was becoming less ashamed of his hunger for submission. His tail fluttered, his eyes closed as his hands ran over the marks again and again, he had been lucky to be spoiled by two fully willing participants. Even if he would be unable to produce them offspring, they did not care, they wanted him for other reasons. Shalnark wanted him for love, and Razor, well, he had wanted him for making love. A thoughtful sigh left him, his brain buzzing as he considered the word,  _ love, something that previously made me conflicted, and angry. I hate to admit it, but I’m beginning to fall in love, with love _ . He felt drunk as he felt his skin some more, almost wanting to resist his need to shower, as the juices that had long dried to him made him smell like his mates. He was a mess though, and he certainly couldn’t live the rest of his day like that. However, he did not see himself leaving his dorm anytime soon, as he was much too sensitive to do so. 

He sat himself up, and made himself get up from the comfort of his bed. The pain returned, and with a smile he entered his bathroom and threw off his clothes. He was quick to jump into the shower, giving his hands one last sniff before he switched on the water. The blood and cum that stuck to him still was soon gone, washed away. It felt strange to him, like he had lost a part of himself. 

He had always felt so worried over the taboo he had begun to turn to once he had reached high school. He never dated because the idea of being with someone less powerful than himself made him numb. He tried to be dominant, but it never quite worked out. It was an act in a way, something he had forced to take over his personality as he grew. Dancing was the first thing that made him feel better, made his skin come to life. Now, another passion had consumed him, and even as he took a shower to wash away the evidence, it lingered within him. He was finally free to be himself. Free to receive praise, and to let go of all responsibility. 

He smiled, closing his eyes as he rinsed his hair, his tail again flicking with happiness. 

Kite’s skin still burned pretty badly, and his vision was still foggy from his heat. He was almost out of it, but the roots of impatience and neediness still sunk their claws into his brain. He had somehow remained untouched in the past few days, much to his surprise. His partner had taken care of him, like he had promised to do, but he had not forced himself upon him. Kite knew that being respectful of omegas was one of Pariston’s most valuable assets when it came to running an all inclusive school, so it made sense that he would be able to hold back despite his wants and threats. Kite, however, found himself growing frustrated, like a part of him had wanted to be taken advantage of at this time.

Kite had tried touching himself, but each time he had only grown to want more. He sighed, laying himself in the cool tub to try and force himself to think more clearly, but his body still longed for touch. He was getting older now, being in his thirties, so it made sense that his body was becoming more impatient with him. Within ten years his organs would possibly stop their ability to produce offspring, and most people had children in their mid to late twenties. He thought about it for a moment, his hand on his thin stomach, wondering what it would even be like to try. He felt like he would hate it, but even on normal days he had recently become transfixed with children. Babies, whenever he saw them, made a longing fill his chest, a tightness in his heart that refused to go away. 

He figured he was just worried about never having children, despite how much he did not want any, however, it seemed to be more than that. Being with Pariston had changed him. It was like his entire life had shifted the first time they held one another after one of their quick sessions. The togetherness they experienced had outlasted their sex, and after that they became more than an on and off couple. Before they were only going to fuck once, then forget about it, and now Kite was considering letting him in completely, right at the end of his heat, so that he could become marked and potentially have the man’s child. Again he ran his fingers over his flat and toned stomach, thoughtful as his ears drooped. 

He had climbed out of the tub, releasing the water to go down the drain, then he wrapped himself in a towel, not bothering to get dressed as he walked into the living room. Pariston was in the kitchen, making breakfast, as it was his day off that day, he always took Tuesdays and Wednesdays off when he could. 

Kite did not mind the company as much as he had in the beginning, and so, he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, causing him to freeze up, and his tail to pinken, “Oh, hello Kitten, are you feeling alright?”

He resumed by flipping the egg he was making, his head tilted a bit as he tried to look back. He then widened his eyes a bit once he realized that Kite was not dressed, something that he managed to do even when he was in deep heat. He tried to hold himself together, but a little bit of hope began to grow in his stomach, flowering a small smile on his face. Kite, who was holding on tighter, spoke finally, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed as he breathed in his lover’s scent, “I can’t help myself right now. I’ve been thinking, and I just… maybe we should talk over breakfast about possibly, and this is not set in stone, just possibly, mating.”

Kite’s stammering had warmed Pariston’s heart. He smirked, and began to put the egg he made onto a plate, “Of course. Talking is very important when it comes to these sorts of things. Although, if you keep acting so adorable, I might just have to fuck you regardless.”

Kite ignored his teasing, nuzzling himself into his back, “I’m not as opposed to it right now. I know you don’t mean the horrible things you say, but… this time it would be okay to be serious.”

Pariston couldn’t believe what was happening. He thought it would surely take a few years before Kite would open up to him, especially with how much Pariston had tried to push him away, by making terrible comments and treating him like an enemy and a lover. However, here he was, practically giving his body away to the man. He swallowed thickly, trying to focus on cooking, “Can you wait until after breakfast?” He asked.

“I may change my mind.” Kite responded truthfully, trying to give the man a full chance. 

That made all focus leave the other man, his hands quickly shooting up to turn off the burners before he turned around, eyes big with want, “Breakfast can wait then.”

Kite couldn’t help but smile at his lover, his tail wagging a little as he felt the man’s need seep into the air. He had never felt so excited, so ready. 

Kite was picked up by his legs, pressed into the man’s body as he hurried out of the kitchen and hurried into the bedroom. The bed, although laid on a million times by the man, felt uncharacteristically welcoming to him, likely because of the weight that now loomed over him. Their love making had never been in Kite’s home, let alone his bed, as Pariston liked to fuck in very strange locations, however this time was different, more important. They really couldn’t risk Kite making noises, as he was not thinking a hundred percent clearly, and his body had grown so sensitive during these days. 

The weight over him had shifted to take off his own clothes, not wanting to make Kite self conscious about his body. Kite had a bit of shame when it came to his overly thin frame, his rib cage was much too visible, and his pale skin had made him feel ashamed. Pariston thought he was beautiful, however, he did what he could to distract him from how much attention his body demanded, and usually it started by stripping himself down and letting Kite run his hands over him.

It was no different now, Kite immediately ran his fingers over the familiar scales that covered Pariston’s body. The pink hue of them made the wolf smile, his voice small, “Are you flustered?” He had asked in a soft tone.

“I don’t like how easily you can read me.” The man had smiled, actually not minding quite as much these days as he used to.

Kite knew very well that he was fibbing. So, he continued to rub the scales with appreciation. Then, Pariston began to pull the towel on him open, taking in the sight of his lover’s pale form with hungry eyes. He knew he couldn’t linger, nor could he comment, as either thing would make Kite shy. So, being respectful, he leaned down and kissed the man’s chest slowly, then led upwards, pressing their lips together, their minds filling with sparks as Kite’s body immediately reacted by releasing more of his sweet scent. 

Pariston sniffed happily, his own tail standing up on end with excitement, “You smell so good… god it was so hard for me not to do anything to you. I kept having to sniff detergent to get the scent out before I went to work. Burned like hell.”

“No good deed goes unpunished, I suppose.” Kite chuckled, now bringing Pariston’s head into the crook of his neck so he could get a better wiff, “Now you can do whatever you want, so I guess you should really enjoy it, hmm?”

Kite’s tone was almost enough to drive the man into rut. He breathed in deeply, then began to shift his weight again, pressing their bodies together in a particular way. The slick that Kite produced was always quite plentiful, but now it was even more, so he would not be made to prepare him. He positioned himself towards his entrance, but did not immediately thrust in, a more serious look crossing his face, “Last chance to turn me down.”

Kite did not respond, and instead scooted himself down pressing his lover into him, pushing in the head of his cock. With a deep breath, Pariston pushed the rest of the way in, resting himself as deeply as he could to allow Kite’s body to adjust. His body was always so warm, so welcoming, it was enough to make the man’s tail flicker. 

Then he began to move, fireworks exploding in his head as soft noises left Kite so easily. Usually they fucked rather silently, and Kite was never one to show full submission, but this time was different, this time it was so much more intimate. Neither had considered themselves as terribly romantic, so their love lives had reflected instinctual love rather than that of affectionate love. This was different. Pariston had never felt his heart beat so hard, and he had never felt so close to anyone. He almost never wanted this to stop, and took his time rather than going as quickly as he normally would. It wasn’t about finishing this time, it meant so much more.

Kite could feel the reluctance of the man above him, he could feel the change in intention rather easily. He spread his legs wide, pulling them up and touching his knees to his chest, eyes filling with emotion, “Does this make it easier?” He breathed out.

Pariston sat up a bit, rutting himself into his lover with appreciative noises, “Ah, yeah, god, but you know what would be better?” 

Kite knew what he wanted, so he nodded, and after a moment, they shifted their positions, and Kite got on all fours, his head pressed into the mattress. This was Kite’s most natural position, and Pariston had learned to love the sight of his tail being up in the air. It wasn’t the best for the colorful man, but it made him feel amazing how quickly it would drive his mate crazy. He positioned himself once more, and without further thought, he thrusted deep into his lover again, taking a hold of his tail so that he could hold him in place with it.

Kite cried out, his fingers tangling themselves with his hair and the sheet, his eyes shifting back to watch as he was bred. The forceful thrusting made his brain spin, his mouth filling with drool, and his ears tilt back. His body practically became overjoyed to finally fill it’s cravings. His legs jutted his form backwards, forcing the man into him as well as he could despite how he was being held. Pariston did not want to finish too quickly, but Kite’s instinctual movements had already tried to push him to the edge. He bit his lip, pushing his ever swelling knot against the entrance, but not quite entering with it, no not yet. 

He thrusted especially hard before he leaned over his lover, his voice husky against his ear, “How does it feel? How does it feel to be bred, my love?”

Kite whimpered as his answer, his voice filled with his need, “I love it… please don’t stop. God, Pariston… why did I wait so long to let you, to let us, do this?”

Pariston did not have an answer for the man, though his always questioning lover had him feeling light headed. He knew his time was coming close, so he shifted himself again, opening his maw as he took his lover’s throat into his mouth. Just as he sunk his teeth into him, he pushed the full way inside, and he finished just as he marked the moaning man. A tightness covered him in a way he had never felt, as Kite had cum also, his own juices covering the bed below him as he was knotted for the first time ever. 

The movement had ceased, and lovingly Pariston had run his long tongue over the bite he left. Kite’s breath was so heavy, hard, and his hair now stuck up in various places, not at all slick despite his sweat. Slowly, carefully, they laid on their sides, spooning as their euphoria faded. 

Kite had never felt so happy, the sense of doom had left him, as now he was going to be okay. He was Pariston’s mate.

Wing tapped his chin in thought as he sat at his desk. He had worried about his student teacher, as she had refused to come in that day. He felt he should check on her, but he never could bring himself to the student dorms, as a lot of the alpha students tried to intimidate him. He sighed, hating his timid nature as it had held him back from certain responsibilities he was supposed to uphold. He shifted himself in his seat again, then slowly he stood and went to the door of his room, sliding it open to find himself face to face with one of the students. She was one of his, although she had never stayed after class before. A worried look filled his features, and he stepped back to keep himself from running right into her, “Komugi? Why are you still here? Class ended an hour ago.”

“Well, uh, I’m sorry sir, I just uh…” She stammered, her face reddened as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, “I was worried about you sir. You seemed distracted today.”

Wing’s eyes softened, and he found a smile on his face, “I’m fine. I appreciate your concern though. You should go home and eat dinner, it’s getting quite late.”

“I know… I just had to make sure…” She muttered, sniffling a bit as she pressed her fingers together distractedly. 

“I’ll be okay. I have to go print out some things for my other class. Do you need any assistance getting home, or are you alright?” Wing had asked in his calm tone, which had always made her speak a bit more freely as she knew he would not judge her for saying something stupid. 

“No, sir, I’m fine. I’ll go now, I’m glad you’re fine.” She had bowed a bit, always being rather formal with her teachers.

Wing watched her leave, her cane on the ground to alert her of any danger. He let out a soft sigh, glad that she was able to be so independent despite her bad eyes. He did not know what had caused her to worry so much, but figured that she heard something in his voice that had concerned her. She was always so caring like that. A very good and caring girl, who would make a brilliant teacher one day.

Komugi moved herself carefully down the hall, her free hand gripping the rim of her dress and tugging on it as she felt a bit of anxiety fill her. She always felt so strange when she confronted people, but she wanted to be someone anyone could talk to if they were having problems, so she made herself open to anyone who needed her. She did not know that she would run into someone with a numerous amount of problems that she would never understand entirely, but she would certainly try. 

She stepped outside, cool air causing her hair to sway in the breeze. Her late departure from the building had surrounded her with strangers who she had never or rarely seen thanks to the difference in times of their classes letting out. 

She carefully made her way past the people, trying not to accidentally hit anyone with her cane, or to bump into anyone, however, she got distracted by a particularly hard gust of wind, which made her stumble a little, bumping right into someone and drop her cane. She immediately began to apologize, ducking her head down as she began her tirade of sorry’s. The man she had bumped into stared at her for a long time, watching her struggle to spit out a hundred apologies a second. 

He tilted his head, eyes scanning over her small form. She looked young to him, her white hair a mess up-top her head, and bouncing as she bowed again and again. Her tone was so sincere that it made the man’s mind make itself, and despite how he would normally react, he leaned down, grabbing her cane off of the ground, then her hand, placing it into her palm. She ceased her noises, now startled by the sudden contact. She gripped onto her cane, surprised by it, “Oh, uh, thank you.”

Meruem still frowned at the small girl, his tail flicking with normal agitation, however, he did not release the girl’s hand, her scent immediately interested him as he loomed over her, “Tell me, do you have bad eyesight?”

“I uh,” Komugi had not expected the question either, she was very flustered by the sudden attention, “I’ve never been able to see.” She explained.

“I see. Why are you walking alone?” He asked, still not releasing her hand holding it rather thoughtfully with his own.

“I… well I don’t usually need help making it home, since my dorm is super close by.” She told him honestly, then she tugged on the hem of her dress nervously with her free hand, “I’m sorry, I’m not the best with talking to people. My name is Komugi.”

“Komugi.” Meruem had repeated, the name making his lips curl into a smile, “I’m Meruem. Do not worry about running into me. I know you did not mean it.”

She breathed out, glad that he was not angry with her. He sounded pleasant to her ear, although she could also hear an edge to his voice, like something was bothering him. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, “Meruem, are you upset?”

“No, not with you.” He had reconfirmed. 

“That’s not what I…” She started, but then other voices had cut her off, and Meruem dropped his grip on her hand.

An overly excited man, as well as a woman had spoken to the man she had just met. She could not see them, but she was sure that they looked at him with admiration. She felt misplaced, but did not want to be rude, so she just stood patiently, waiting to be dismissed. 

Meruem was not in the mood to be interrupted from his conversation, however, he still heard his friends out. They were telling him about an opportunity for him to learn something new, which was one of his favorite activities, however, he felt a bit too distracted at that moment to be glad. He turned his attention back to the small woman, eyes filled with confusion, “I should get going, it was very pleasant to bump into you Komugi.”

She smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her head, “It was great meeting you too. I hope you have fun with whatever you guys are talking about.”

Meruem, despite the displeasure of his fan club, had found a smile filling his usually hardened features, his voice softer than it usually had ever been, “I hope to see you again. So never be afraid to bump into me.”

She happily nodded, then began to walk past him, her cane carefully skidding across the ground as she made her way home. 

Meruem felt something soften inside of him, even as she walked away. Although, his friends had looked at him, dumbfounded by what they had just witnessed.


	19. Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon goes to visit Killua. Komugi's peaceful night is taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like crap yesterday, but today I was so much better! This chapter I think is just the lore we needed, especially since the next chapter is going to be filled with a lot more saucy stuff. This one was just the evil side of me going crazy, sooooooo good luck readers! Also, happy birthday Hisoka! He gets his present in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you to Rimy morrow! You have to wait one more chapter before we get more Gon and Hisoka special time, so sorry about that!  
> Thank you to Riatanina! All good things must crash and burn when I'm in a strange mood I suppose haha. Here's some lore that will give you a bit more mystery mixed with tension, what kind of tension? Who knows! I'm just being the evil author that I was made to be.  
> Thank you to Atom1050! I did not get arrested! celebrate!  
> Thank you to Axels_Left_Pec! You could say that Hisoka messed a lot of things up.  
> Thank you to Sweet_Magic01! Wing isn't currently planned on being with anyone, as he is more of a support character in this story, however, that could always change haha. Thank you for the lovely comment!

Gon had been left alone for a lot of the day following class. Hisoka had said that he had to go somewhere, being horribly vague, then he simply left. Gon felt strange about being alone, especially when he was supposed to be bonding with the man, but he knew that his mate was a busy man, so he tried not to think about it too much. He had left the theater building soon after he had been left alone, as he had not wanted to just sit around for the rest of the day, and instead he made his way to the familiar dorm building he had used to live in. Once inside, he took off his shoes and went right for the stairs. It took no time at all for his body to lead him to his friend’s dorm, his fist going to the door to apply a few soft knocks. He had only hoped that Killua had been home, and was not too busy.

Much to Gon’s relief, Killua opened the door a crack before he fully opened up, smiling softly at the smaller man, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Gon stepped in, ducking beneath his friend’s arm so he could walk right into his living space, “I was home alone, and I kinda felt like you could use some company.”

Killua closed the door, turning swiftly with a laugh, “Sounds like you’re the one who needed company.” 

Gon rolled his eyes, his ears standing up on end. He felt like he belonged here, missing his neighbor quite a lot after he had been made to leave. Despite everything, their time together was treasured, and now he had to talk to Killua about his current worries, and about how he was feeling. Something about this made his legs tremble just a bit, “I did need to talk to you about some things. I know that things didn’t really… end up like I had thought they were going to. I know that you hate what happened, and I know that there are a lot of apologizing I need to do.”

Killua looked a bit confused, but also a smile still defined his lips, “Shut up, Gon. I’m not angry with you, it’s that stupid fox that I’m pissed at.” Killua told him simply, only feeling warmth towards the smaller man, “He just got to you before I could. Really it's kinda my fault, and his fault, not yours.”

Gon considered his words for a moment, then he sat upon his messy bed, patting the place next to him to indicate that he wanted him to sit down, “Well, it isn’t just that, Killua. I’ve also found out some things I wish to talk to someone about. Kurapika has been helping me out, but I think I need someone… I’m more intimately attuned to.”

Killua blushed a little, then he joined him on the bed, “What is it?” He had asked after he settled himself, hands on his legs to keep things from getting awkward.

Gon decided to start small and work his way up to his biggest worries, “Well the first thing I’ve noticed about being marked, is that I’ve started feeling afraid of Hisoka. Kurapika said that it is a flight response some omegas have to their mate if they mate while the omega is incapacitated or in heat. It makes me want to run away, to hide, and I’ve told him about it yesterday.”

“What did he say?” Killua gave Gon his full attention now, ready to defend the smaller man if need be.

“He said that he was aware of the possibility. Then he promised to help be through it.” He told him, eyes shifting down sadly, “But then he had to go somewhere today, so I’m not being helped quite yet.”

Killua sighed, laying back onto the mattress with a grumble, “The nerve of that guy. I swear to god I’m going to rip his ears-”

“Killua!” Gon scolded lightly, though a smile was on his face, as he was happy to hear the other’s sassiness slip out, “There are other things we need to talk about, you can’t just sit here and threaten my mate while he isn't here.” He laughed a little. 

Killua shrugged, spitting his tongue out at the other before he shifted his weight, pulling Gon down onto the mattress with him. Gon giggled, hugging onto the man despite how strangely it made his neck burn. Killua couldn’t help but take a deep breath, enjoying the little bit of scent that Gon still released, “Fine, fine, what else is worrying you?”

“Well, the biggest thing is… well the murder. Hisoka has not been talking about it anymore, and one of my classmates thinks... well they think he had something to do with it.” Gon explained in a small tone, the words hard to get out as his eyebrows furrowed with worry, “I don’t think he is guilty of anything, but I cannot be certain with how he has been acting lately.”

Killua stayed quiet for a moment, then slowly he pressed their lips together, which made Gon’s body stiffen. Instinctively he wanted to pull away, however, emotionally he craved this kiss. He leaned into it despite the screaming beneath his skin, his heart racing against his ribcage. Then, when the kiss had finally parted, Killua smiled up at Gon, looking more than relaxed, “Well, if he does have something to do with it, we will find out sooner or later. I’m here for you, no matter what.”

Gon found a smile that soon widened, on his face. He nodded, feeling much better about the whole situation, although nightmarish images still flashed in his brain everytime he closed his eyes. It was something that could have contributed to his flight response, and something that made Killua’s warmth even more dizzying. He almost was tempted to keep this thing going, to see how much Killua still wanted to be with him, but he knew that it would be so obvious. He couldn’t lie to save his life, and Hisoka would find out. So, instead of letting temptation control him, he sat up, hugging himself as he looked at the balcony window, “I’m glad, Killua. I really am. I kinda wish things turned out different, but for now I belong to Hisoka. I hope you understand.”

“Things change.” Killua shrugged, the tightness in his heart making his words sound a lot less relaxed, “One day you’ll probably find a way to be happy, and I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Promise?” Gon couldn’t look back, his heart hurting.

“Promise.” Killua reconfirmed with a soft sigh.

The soft clatter of utensils had Komugi a bit frazzled as she poked through them in search of her kettle. Her mind and heart had been elsewhere, the mixture of excitement and nervousness from bumping into Meruem had refused to fade as she finally placed the kettle onto her stove and switched it on. She stepped back, breathing out hard as she refocused herself. She made her way into her bedroom, hand on the wall so that she would not get lost in her tiny dorm. Soon she felt the door and opened it, stepping into the quiet space. She pulled down her pigtails then, putting the ribbons she used in her hair onto the nightstand next to the door, then she carefully slipped out of her dress, her hands searching for her dresser after the fabric fell to the floor. Soon she found her night clothes, and happily she slipped on the nice silky fabric, the tank top fitting very loosely over her thin form. She liked the free feeling of it, so she always picked large clothes to sleep in. 

After a moment of brushing her fingers through her hair, she made her way back into her kitchen, humming as she reached the tiny room. Then she was startled, a hard noise reaching her sensitive ears. She jolted a bit, her voice ringing out, “Hello? Is someone there?” She wasn’t sure if the noise had come from inside or out. 

She took a deep breath, then made her way towards her front door, pressing her head against it to listen a bit better. The noises had somewhat ceased, but she could hear the gravel outside being desturbed, as though someone was pacing around the side of the tiny building. She breathed out, then slowly opened the door. She was worried that someone had gotten hurt, the noise having been vicious against her ears. So, with her hand against the front of the tiny building she was living in, she made her way around it, voice calling out again between sniffles, “Hello? Uh, are you okay? That sound was pretty loud.”

No answer came, so she continued her brave search of her environment, her bare feet lightly stabbed by the gravel beneath. Then she felt something wet on her toes, which made her eyebrows furrow with confusion, “Are you okay?” She again pressed as she stepped forward. 

Then a sudden noise behind her made her turn, another few steps back before she found herself tumbling over a large mass. She squeaked as she fell into a warm puddle, the feeling making her entire body shake. She tried to right herself, but her foot had gotten tangled into something she could not identify, pain having consumed the flesh thanks to the awkward fall. So she sat helpless, quickly becoming drenched in the gooey liquid below her. 

She had no chance at getting away, so she did what she considered right, and she scooted herself closer to the mass, using her hand to feel the features of their face, “Hey, are you okay? Uh, I don’t know what’s happening, I can’t see. Are you able to talk?” 

When no reply came, Komugi felt her lungs constrict a bit with her anxiety. She began to heave as she tried to breathe, her head feeling very light. She opened her eyes despite their inability to see, her light blue irises trying to search despite the fact that she was completely blind. That was when she heard a different noise between her heavy breaths, a familiar voice having filled her ears, “Komugi?”

Komugi finally broke down, tears filling her empty gaze as she reached her arms up towards the voice, “I don’t know what’s going on, can you help me please?” She sobbed, and sniffled.

She felt hands grab her below her arms, and carefully lift her free of the gunk. Her foot was released, but it felt painful, perhaps even broken from her twisting fall she had taken. She had not realized how badly it hurt until she tried to put her weight on it, then she almost fell straight to the ground thanks to it. She felt her savior’s hands now lift her up, one arm hooked beneath her legs to bring her up in a bridal style. She shivered a bit to the cool air, but soon the smell of her dorm confirmed to her that he had brought her inside. His voice was small, eyes glancing around, “Where is your bathroom?”

She sniffled a bit before she spoke up, “You’ll go into the kitchen, then it’s a bit down the hall on the left.”

He followed her orders, then sat her on the edge of her tub, taking care to prop her foot on the nearby toilet so he could get a better look at it. Komugi took a moment to right herself as he dug through her bathroom for supplies, her voice small, her hands tugging at her shirt nervously, “What happened? Are they alright?”

“I’m sorry for any worry we have caused you.” Meruem responded simply, not really answering any of her questions, “But I must implore you to keep quiet about what you have witnessed.”

“I uh… I didn’t witness anything M-Meruem…” She mumbled, sniffling after she spoke.

“Yes, I know that.” Meruem sighed, now moving to kneel in front of her. 

She was completely drenched in blood, her hair dripping from it. Her features having filled with fear and confusion as she panted. He wondered why she was breathing so hard, as it surely would not help her in this situation, “You should have stayed inside. When there’s a loud noise, most try to either get help or ignore it.”

“I thought someone needed help…” Komugi mumbled, still feeling rather light headed from her increased breath, “I think… um… can you get my inhaler please?”

Meruem’s eyes widened, and he stood up, going to the door, “Where is it?”

“By… my bed…” She told him in between harsh breaths. 

He had little information to work on, but he set out to find it regardless. Eventually he managed to find the room, and he hurried across the floor, almost tripping over her previously discarded dress before he ungracefully made it to her bedside. He opened the drawer to the tiny night stand, which had the inhaler next to a sleeping mask. He took it quickly back to the girl, who was still having a lot of trouble breathing. He put it into her hand, and held it as she brought it to her mouth and pressed down the button. She had to take a hit of it three times before she started to cough lightly, heaving in a few deep breaths, then leaning against the wall as she began to breathe better, “T-thank you so much. Sometimes when I get freaked out I have an attack.”

“Seems rather scary.” Meruem commented, still holding her hand despite the lack of need.

“A lot of things seem scary right now.” She mumbled, then slowly she sat up, trying to have better posture in front of her surprise guest, “Uh… I’m sorry, I don’t usually have people over. Everything must be a mess.” She brushed her hair back with her hand to find it sticking to it, this made her even more nervous, “I… uh… I know you don’t want to talk about what happened…” 

“I think it would be better if you did not know.” He agreed, “Do you promise not to talk about it?”

After a long silent moment she nodded, agreeing to keep her mouth shut. He let out a sigh of relief, then he turned to the faucet of the bath, switching it on, “We should probably get that blood off of you.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right.” She breathed out, finally ripping her hand out of her hair, taking some strands with it with a grimace, “I do have two questions.”

“What is it?” He asked as he made sure the temperature was alright.

“Did you do it?” She asked in a low tone, “Also, why are you letting me be, even though I know?”

“Well, to your first question, no, I was not involved. To your second question, well, I happen to find you strangely charming. You are not a part of the drama. You do not deserve to be punished for others, and their wrongdoings. I will not stand for that.” He had explained to the best of his ability, however even he knew that his reasoning was horribly flawed, "I don't tend to find frail creatures such as yourself worth much thought or time. However, as a few of us are stirring the pot, I will make sure no harm befalls you. You are mine to watch over. My responsibility. Do you understand?" He had told the girl, his protective side flaring freely.

She nodded slowly, then she tilted her head, “I-I think I understand. Thank you…”

“For what?” He was not expecting the gratitude, “You could get in a lot of trouble for withholding the information you have been told. Why on Earth would you be thankful?”

“Well…” She tapped her chin, her cheeks flushing a soft pink, which made the man’s eyes widen even more, “I don’t think anyone has ever trusted me with something so important before. I guess, uh, you could say that I like having something to think about… well other than school. Class feels impossible sometimes.” She seemed lost in thought now, as though she was dreading school more than the idea of what she had stumbled upon, but then she snapped out of it, “What about my foot? Is it okay?”

“It looks purple.” Meruem replied, still awestruck by the omega before him, “You might need some medical attention…”

Komugi stiffened at that, shaking her head, “No! That would look so suspicious!” She flailed her arms around, lightly slapping the man’s shoulder, “You’re not very good at being a secret agent Meruem!” She squeaked.

Meruem found a smile spread across his bewildered face, his hands grabbing her wrists to stop her from moving around so much, “Fine, what do you think we should do?”

She seemed lost now, not thinking that far ahead, “I- uh, I dunno.”

He chuckled, then released her, now turning to shut off the water as the tub was filled enough. He stood away from it, speaking up, “Take a bath. I’ll see to it that your pajamas are replaced. I imagine that you can handle yourself, even with your foot, however, I will sit outside of the door. Call for me if you need anything.”

Then he left her alone in the room, so she slipped off her clothes carefully, although her foot made it almost impossible to get her shorts off. After she had managed to lift her leg enough to slip herself free of her clothes, she slid into the tub, and took a deep breath. Her life, despite everything before this moment, had become much more interesting. 


	20. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second murder affects the entire campus, and scares a particular group of people the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's a long chapter to make up for the wait! I hope it is worth it to you guys! Also full on sauce a head, so prepare yourself haha. 
> 
> Thank you to dearlydepraved! Being confused is healthy!  
> Thank you to Jhh88!  
> Thank you to Riatanina! I wonder what you think about this one~  
> Thank you to Starlightgazer! She witnessed it, but she is willing to say that she didn't see or hear anything haha.  
> Thank you to Atom1050! Thanksss ;)  
> Thank you to Sweet_Magic01! One of the better ships I will agree!

The news had spread like wildfire. Another murder on campus, an entire section of the school grounds had been closed off to anyone who did not belong there, and the body had yet to be given a proper name. The news of the death had shaken the facility, and a lot of students had decided to leave campus, which Pariston had to help them with. The paperwork was a mile high, and despite how many great things that had happened between them, Kite and his lover had way too many things on their minds to cherish their decision, their engagement held secret for the time being. 

Kite finished filling out some papers, his eyes having to close so that he wouldn’t get too dizzy from looking at the words before him. He pressed his fingers to his forehead, breathing out a soft sigh as he sat back, arms shooting up after a moment so he could stretch himself out. Pariston looked up and over his latest page, smiling just a bit, “You look tired.”

“My first day back, and I have to sign so many papers that my fingers want to bleed.” Kite mumbled as he stretched himself out, “Of course I’m tired.”

“Grumpy too.” The blonde hummed, smirking a bit, “Is it lingering hormones, or?”

“I’m always grumpy, stop it.” Kite replied solemnly, not in the mood for games, “Get back to work, or else we will be here until we both turn ninety.”

“I wouldn’t mind. We would be together after all.” Pariston winked, stars practically shining around him as he smiled wider.

“Don’t you ever take anything seriously?” Kite finally sat back up, his eyes now on his lover, “Another student has been murdered in cold blood. Another woman, another alpha. There’s a pattern, and I’m honestly scared for our students. I cannot say what is happening, as I’ve been out of commission too much, and investigating myself isn’t helping me or anyone else. I’ve tried looking into things, like I always do when we have problems, but this is just…” He gestured vaguely, showing his frustration, “I think we need to send everyone home, refund what we can, and try again once we find out who has done this.”

Pariston was quiet for a long time, then slowly he opened his mouth, his words spilling a tone Kite had never heard him use, “If you are really that concerned, how about we ask someone who is most likely to be terrified right now? If she wishes to stay, then classes will stay in session. If she wants to leave, or if she feels it would be better to take a break, then we will.” 

Kite shifted himself, the question making his brain buzz with interest, “Alright. Bring in someone who will be the final say.”

With that, Pariston got out his cellphone and began to send a message to one of the teachers. Sure a teacher had not been killed, but her genders lined up with the victims, and therefore her stance on the situation would be the most important. When she arrived, both men looked at her, she wore black that day, mourning the mystery student, her hair even left down, which was very much unlike herself. She still found a smile forming on her features, her ears standing at attention between a small black hat, “You needed to see me, Mr. Hill?”

“Yes, Biscuit. I was wondering how you feel about closing the school.” Pariston got straight to the point, eyes filled with interest, “You are the closest staff member to the victims based on your genders, and we wish to know if you think it would be okay to continue, or if we should close our doors until further notice.”

Biscuit looked surprised at first, but slowly her expression melted into contemplation. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, her other hand on her hip as she thought about it. Then her expression stiffened, her eyebrows furrowing as she stood straight, looking more certain than ever, “I think we should remain open.”

“Why?” Pariston asked out of curiosity. 

“Because, we have students who wish to stay and continue their education. It would not be fair to simply cut them out of their learning experience. Some are so desperately close to graduation, it would be like putting their lives on pause. I don’t think that’s fair, despite the danger. They should always have a choice to stay, or go. We should never remove the choice.” She explained with her certainty, even convincing Kite on her stance.

Both men nodded, impressed with her insight. Kite, however, still had questions, “What if another murder happens?”

“Then we will deal with it when it does. If it is another female alpha, then we might need to consider sending them home. Although, something about this latest murder makes me think that the person, or persons involved, are not at all concerned with the victim being a woman. I feel that has been a coincidence.” Miss Krueger explained simply.

“How do you figure that?” Kite pressed again, not at all seeing that as a possibility.

“Well…” She looked away, seeming a little timid about her next explanation, “I’ve been hearing students talk. I think that it is gang related more than anything, at least based on what I’ve heard. I think anyone who is associated with the Eights will be affected. That’s who I think you need to protect, or keep an eye one.” 

“Are you certain it was one of them?” Pariston tilted his head, eyes filled with interest.

“Yes. I believe it was the one you two have been getting information from. Turns out her paranoia has been well placed.” Biscuit nodded, a sad look on her features, “Shizuku Murasaki, a teaching assistant and senior student. Everyone has been pointing at her recent absences. Wing hasn’t left his apartment, as he blames himself for not checking on her. The police have given statements to say that she was not in her home for a few days, so likely she was being held by the murderer for a while. If it is her, anyway.”

“Do you have any idea when the police will talk to us?” Pariston asked, looking at Kite.

“Perhaps a few hours. They wanted to thoroughly ask questions and look around the area. Currently they have a student in custody, but it couldn’t have been her. She’s blind, and she recently hurt herself. They think that maybe she knows about something, but seeing that she cannot be held accountable, they will likely release her long before they tell us anything at all.” Kite replied, sighing as he began to go back to his paperwork. 

“I hope she isn’t hiding anything. It would make no sense, she’s such a sweet girl.” Biscuit had known the girl he was talking about, as Wing spoke about her often. 

“She might be hiding everything for an alpha she is interested in.” Kite suddenly spat out, then he rubbed his face tiredly, “Hormones and warm feelings can have betas doing some strange things. Maybe we should keep an eye on that?”

“I’ll let Wing know.” Biscuit nodded, “If either of us see her near an alpha a bit more than usual, we will let you know.”

Pariston let out another award winning smile, “Wonderful idea. Thank you.”

Hisoka had been quiet for a large stretch of the day. He had taken care of Gon, fed him, given him hugs and kisses, but he was rather distant. This relationship, despite how lustfully it had started, seemed devoid of a lot of interaction that Gon needed to get over his reflex. Slowly, very slowly, Gon was getting sick of this. He needed more attention if he were ever to heal, as Kurapika had told him, and with class being cancelled, Gon felt entitled to a wonderful day with the man who had mated with him. 

Noon had come and gone, and by the time it was three, Gon found himself walking into their shared bedroom, where Hisoka was shifting through the closet with concentrated eyes. Gon walked right up to the man, grabbing his comfortable nightshirt, and tugging on it to get Hisoka’s attention. It worked, the fox looked down at him, his ears leaning forward towards the smaller man, “ _ Hmm, what’s wrong? _ ”

“I should be asking you that.” Gon crossed his arms over his chest, “You haven’t been talking to me much.”

“Oh…” Hisoka’s eyes shifted a bit, then they softened, a smile filling his face, which made Gon’s legs tremble, “ _ I’m so sorry my love. _ I’ve been rather distracted. Work is stress,  _ if you know what I mean. _ ”

“You didn’t even have to work today!” Gon pointed out, pouting as he had. 

Hisoka put his hands on his hips, seeming to be thinking about his response rather than talking casually. Gon could tell that something had happened, and he wondered if it related to class being cancelled that day. He bit his lip, then thought of something. He found his hand being thrust up towards Hisoka, pinkie finger up in the air, “Promise you’ll help me, Hisoka. Promise to me that you’ll at least try to make me feel better.”

Hisoka’s eyes widened, not expecting this at all. It took a moment, but he soon hooked his pinkie on Gon’s, smiling again, “ _ I promise to take care of you, and to love you forever _ .”

Gon blushed, but he was satisfied with his wording, “Good, now you have to seal it!” Gon pressed their thumbs together, “With a kiss!”

Hisoka chuckled, finding his little ritual to be adorable. He leaned down, keeping their fingers linked as he licked his lips, “ _ A kiss? If you say so. _ ” Before Gon could say anything, he pressed their lips together, purring against the boy who weakly tried to pull his finger away. 

After a moment, Hisoka released the boy fully, laughing at the flustered look on his face. He looked away, as to not show just how joyful he was, “ _ Ah, Gon, you’re the most adorable little puppy. How on earth did I manage to capture someone like you? Hm? _ ” 

“I, uh…” Gon’s face was on fire, his legs trembling even more as Hisoka now sort of hovered over him, almost casting a shadow over her nervous form. 

“Ah! I know why!” Hisoka chuckled. 

Then the tall man turned gleefully, reaching into the closet and digging through it. Soon he brought something out that Gon recognized to be a magazine. There was a very fancy looking woman on the front, one that Gon remembered seeing on a movie that Hisoka had watched some time since he had moved in. He wondered what the magazine would do to answer their questions. But then Hisoka opened it, talking and reading a section out loud, “ _ You are a Taurus, and I am a Gemini, little apple _ . So that means that Taurus’s,  _ you _ , are practical, and may take a very different approach to life than a Gemini, who lives life with a more intellectual and light approach. The dynamic between these two can be difficult at times, since a Gemini may find a Taurus dull, and a Taurus may find their Gemini partner to be too flighty. However, Gemini lovers can add variety or excitement to a Taurus’s life, who may also add some stability to the Gemini’s life.” Hisoka smirked at Gon, who had smoke practically pouring out of his ears, “ _ That means we are a good pair, but it may be difficult for us to understand one another _ .”

Gon slowly nodded, still not entirely understanding the horoscope reading. He had never been a fan of those trashy magazines, but based on the availability of one from a few years back, Gon could tell that his lover had an obsession with them. He took note of that, then tilted his head, “It is difficult to understand you sometimes.”

Hisoka laughed harder, tossing his magazine back into the mess that was the closet, “ _ That’s the point I guess. It makes things more interesting! _ ”

Gon found a smile forming on his face, though behind it he was still horribly uncomfortable, “I guess it does.” Then he looked over his shoulder at the rest of the room, but had to quickly look back at his lover, too frightened to keep his eyes off of him for too long. 

He wondered what they would be doing next, as it felt like the air in the room had changed since Hisoka threw the magazine back. He wasn’t laughing anymore, and instead his golden gaze seemed to drift all over Gon. It made him feel like a cut of meat, ready to be eaten. He swallowed thickly, backing himself up a bit, “So, now that you promised to take care of me, what’s next?”

“Dinner isn’t for a while, so I figure that we can go into the living room and perhaps watch a movie?” Hisoka suggested, now willing to drop his menial tasks for his lover, “ _ Maybe we can also discuss your training? Would that make you happy? _ ”

Gon still felt pretty nervous about all of that, knowing that Hisoka had been holding everything off until Gon had settled in, “We can talk about that.” He then looked back towards his nightstand, reaching for it quickly and grabbing the collar Hisoka had previously given him out of it, “I should wear this to get into the right mindset.”

“ _ Brilliant _ .” Hisoka breathed, finger on his chin, eyes wide with wonder, “ _ You’re already such a good pet. _ ”

Gon’s tail swayed happily without much input from him, which made him blush rather darkly, “I am?”

“ _ You certainly are. Such a cute, obedient, boy _ .” Hisoka purred, his arms loosely pulling Gon close into a hug, the man’s erection pressing against the much smaller man, “ _ You make your master so excited when you act like such a good boy _ .”

Gon felt a mix of stimulation. He wanted to run, like normal, but another part of him caused goosebumps to form on his skin, like feathers had tickled his flesh. He breathed out, looking up towards the man, “Master?”

Hisoka’s breath caught in his throat, hearing Gon say that word having a huge effect on him. Eventually he breathed in again, his voice a low growl, “ _ Yes, Gon, do you like saying that? I love hearing it. _ ”

“I…” Gon blushed even more, his eyes averting themselves slightly, “I like it, yeah. It feels nice.” He began to stammer, “I just… I feel so embarrassed… I don’t know what to do… My body is so frightened… I uh…”

Hisoka leaned in to steal another kiss. Gon felt himself turn a bit, his hands clenching the soft fabric of his lover’s shirt as their bodies pressed together. Hisoka purred, making Gon’s lips feel a slight vibration. He whimpered softly, which signaled to Hisoka that he was not opposed to what was happening, so the man scooped him up, and brought him over to the bed, not at all breaking their kiss. He even laid down, pulling Gon on top of him as they kissed.

Gon was powerless to the man’s charms, as his legs felt numb now that they had stiffened so much. His brain spiraled, yelling at him to run, yelling at him to mate, his whole body changed, melting him against the fox. His tail stuck straight up, his face pressing itself harder against the fox as their tongues met, a slight tug on his collar made him mew against his lover’s mouth.

Then the kiss ended, leaving the teen dazed as he sat up. His hands pressed against Hisoka’s chest, eyes glued at the pleased look on the man’s sharp features. His voice only served to make Gon’s heart flutter, “ _ I love you, my sweet little pet. I’m starting your training now, so I expect you to keep being a good boy, do you understand? _ ”

Gon nodded, face pure red, “Of course. I’ll do whatever you like.”

Hisoka chuckled, holding up his hands, palms towards the ceiling, “Then I want this, _ hold my hands, Gon _ .”

Gon immediately grabbed the man’s hands, now balancing himself with his strong grip. Hisoka brought the boy’s hands to his mouth, and he began to kiss his fingers, gently gifting each one with a loving kiss. Then he looked back up to his flustered mate, “Ten, that’s an important number,  _ alright _ ?” 

“I… why is it important?” Gon asked curiously.

“ _ It is important because I said so _ .” Hisoka smirked, “A good pet would not question the importance of something. Just believe me,  _ alright? _ ”

Gon nodded slowly, starting to understand the lesson. He would be expected to understand and trust the other, regardless of how nonsensical their conversation was. He grasped the man’s hands tighter, his voice coming out sweetly, “Ah, okay. I think I get it. Ten is important.”

Hisoka was pleased, so he shifted now, sitting himself up so that they could be face to face. Gon did not feel scared, something comforting instead filling his mind, like the submission had completely eased his mind. Hisoka seemed to notice the change, “ _ Gon, I know that this will be a big step between us. I hope you can handle me _ .”

Gon smiled wide, eyes glowing with excitement, “I can, I promise.”

Hisoka almost found himself falling in love with the boy all over again. He chuckled, and began to gently push up the shirt Gon wore, “ _ Are you sure? _ ”

“I’m ready.” Gon nodded, then he helped Hisoka undress him, then they both undressed the man.

All clothes were tossed unceremoniously onto the floor, and Gon was tossed a bit more gently against the mattress. He looked up at his lover with big eyes, his hands again grasped against his large ones. The man’s claws had softly pressed against his flesh, causing a bit of irritation around the area. Gon couldn’t help but admire the look of his reddening skin, his eyes filling with a hotness that Hisoka did not miss. The man smirked, leaning himself down as he lifted Gon’s hands over his head, stopping him from being able to do much of anything beneath him, “ _ I love seeing you like this. Such a good boy. _ ” He licked Gon’s lips, then he shifted his knees under Gon’s legs, hoisting him up against his body, “ _ Gon _ , here is another order.” He paused dramatically as he shifted his face down towards Gon’s still healing neck, sniffing it with a heavenly sigh, “ _ I. Want. You. _ ”

After the words had been spoken, Gon felt Hisoka’s teeth sink into his raw flesh. He cried out, his back arching as his mind flashed, his body trembling just as Hisoka forcefully thrusted into him. The bite had distracted him from the painful thrust, and now the boy’s body shuttered, confused about what to focus on. Gon's body still could barely hold so much all at once, his frazzled mind mixed with the fullness of his stomach made his eyes spin.

When Hisoka began to move, Gon found a loud moan leaving him, like his voice reacted without his input. The emptiness had been filled almost immediately, the loud slapping noise was followed by Gon’s body trembling, and his lips croaking out a soft mew. 

"I'm the only one allowed to see you this way, my love." Hisoka had released his boy’s throat as he murmured hotly against the teen's ear, possessiveness coating Gon's mind with even more fog.

Gon looked up at the man, eyes hazy as he spoke, “Y-yes sir…” Then another thrust made him throw his head back, his moan loud enough to echo through the small apartment.

Hisoka purred, " _ You make the most precious noises, Gon. _ ” 

Fucking him quite hard now, Hisoka had not had as much mercy this time, almost like the rut he had experienced was close to how he normally made love. Gon’s body, being inexperienced, had a lot of reactions, but Hisoka expertly seemed to navigate these reactions, making every little ache and pain turn into a strange pleasure that made Gon’s body shutter. Hisoka then nuzzled into the boy as a high pitched purr left his throat, " _ Ah, you're so adorable! It takes every bit of me to not eat you up! _ "

Gon struggled a bit thanks to his phrasing, his brain reacting suddenly to it. He knew he was joking, but something about it made his legs tense yet again, and his arms try to rip themselves out of the man’s grip. Hisoka frowned, ceasing his movements after a moment of hesitant thrusting. He leaned himself down, face close to his mate’s, “What’s wrong? Do I need to stop?”

Gon whimpered, tears filling his eyes, “I… I don’t know.” He squeaked.

Hisoka took this as a cue that he had somehow crossed a line. So, gently he released Gon from his grip, gentler kisses now peppered the boy’s cheeks, erasing his tears as he laid them. He would not dare move, or dare to continue anything if his mate was acting like this. His own heart filled with pain as he pulled himself out, and scooped his lover close, holding him against his chest, “ _ I’m sorry, did master say something bad? _ ”

Gon whimpered, burying his face into his lover’s chest, “I… I think you saying that you’ll eat me scared me.”

“I wasn’t being serious.” Hisoka told him flatly, trying to be straightforward for Gon’s sake.

“I know.” Gon sighed shakily, “I just… my body…”

“ _ It’s okay. You can make this up later _ . I promised to take care of you, and I intend on doing that.  _ So… _ ” He slowly sat up, bringing Gon with him, “I’m going to scoop you some ice cream, and we are going to watch that movie, alright?”

Gon held onto him tightly, nodding against his chest, “O-okay…”

Chrollo never felt so lost in his entire life. First he had lost a dear friend, then another. When the news came to him, it felt like a whole building had fallen onto him. He had regressed himself, now back in his own dorm for the first time in a week. Illumi had tried to comfort him, but it did very little this time. He had to be alone, despite how terrible the silence felt to his already broken heart. He couldn’t face Illumi in this condition, as it would only serve to hurt his beloved. So, instead he sat alone in the dark, empty eyes on the farthest wall.

His phone then pinged, the light catching his attention. He breathed out, picking up the device and opening the chat his friends, and now Illumi, had been chatting on. Everyone seemed to be talking about the news before this message, which was Illumi who had actually bothered to text something, which was unlike him, _ I’m sorry for your loss _ . 

Chrollo had tears welling up in his eyes again, his hands trembling as he texted back,  _ we will heal, we always do, but I’m starting to get really mad _ .

Feitan was quick to jump on that, his message a mess of letters that meant very little, but showed that he was indeed pissed off. Shalnark was then the one to reply, _we need to watch ourselves._ _I think we should pair up, at least until we can confirm that they aren’t going after our members_.

Chrollo swallowed thickly at that, knowing that the man was correct, _ good idea. Who will be with who _ ?

Illumi was obviously already claimed by Chrollo, their relationship having been spilled the previous day. However, everyone else felt surprised when Feitan claimed Shalnark. Machi was quick to point out the odd pair,  _ since when are you guys fucking _ ?

Shalnark, who was currently sitting with Feitan, glanced over at him to see if he was allowed to talk about it. Feitan looked pretty mad, so he figured he did not actually care about something so trivial at the moment, so he returned to the chat, _ for a few days, why _ ?

Machi couldn’t believe her eyes, now she and Nobu had been the only two single people in this chat. She had a short crisis about it, then returned to the chat,  _ fine, I’ll keep an eye on Nobu I guess _ .

_ I don’t need you to keep an eye on me, _ Nobunaga had texted, his eyebrows furrowed.

Machi smiled again, becoming a little devious on habit,  _ Oh, are you sure? I happen to remember that you like to walk by yourself at night, and talk to a little omega who has been claimed. I think you’re a target if any of us are. _

_ I don’t talk to him too much. I just like checking up on the kid, _ Nobu rolled his eyes. 

Then she played the innocent woman card, _ I’m just a small woman, how am I supposed to stay safe if a killer comes after me? Shouldn’t I have an intimidating man protecting me _ ?

_ Then you not want Nobu, _ Feitan actually joked. 

This even made Chrollo smile a bit, happy that his group members could still chat so happily despite how horrible they all felt. He sighed, thinking quickly as he typed,  _ how about I pull in a few people I’ve been thinking of adding to our little club? I’m sure they would be more than happy to help us out. _

That made everyone look on in a mix of excitement and confusion. 


	21. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika pawns one of his friends off on another. Komugi meets a certain girl. Chrollo and Illumi are happily together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was literally the most impossible thing to write every haha. Between working double shifts and sleeping I felt like I would never get this done, but luckily here we are! So sorry for the wait my lovelies!
> 
> A big thank you to the following!  
> Rimy morrow! You made me laugh!  
> Starlightgazer!  
> Riatanina! Your theories as well as your encouragement has really helped me!  
> Atom1050! Maybe he isn't such a bad guy~~

Humming softly, she had no idea that the campus was on high alert that day. She simply found herself walking like normal, a problem at hand that would be trivial to most, but of immediate importance to her. She found the dorm she had been looking for, and without another thought, she opened the door freely and stepped right in, completely scaring her friend who had been getting ready for his day. 

“Hey!” She called, scaring the living hell out of her friend, “I need your help Kura!” She practically whined.

Kurapika spun around, still tugging on his tunic that he liked to wear off campus, his eyes wide, “Ah, Neon, you scared me. What’s up?”

She held up one of her text books, which had bookmarks and dog eared pages all over the place, “Well I was reading up on one of my tasks, and some of the words really got me scrambled. Is there any way you could help me study again?”

Kurapika put his hands on his hips, not taking the book like he normally would, “I… I can’t this time. I have to help my other friend today. Shouldn’t you ask Leorio or someone from your class? I’m not the best with that kinda stuff.”

“Aw, come on! It’s just dead bodies! It can’t be that complicated!” She whined.

“If it isn’t complicated, then you wouldn’t need my help.” Kurapika pointed out, hardly understanding her dependence on him. 

Neon was training to become a mortician, so a lot of her textbooks had some pretty grim stuff in them. She had always begged for help when it came to studying, however, Kurapika was not even the best with normal medical knowledge, and therefore did not know why she went to him. He knew that she didn’t like his boyfriend, which was likely why she always refused his help, but surely someone in her class knew more than Kurapika would. The man tilted his head thoughtfully, “What about your other classmates?”

“They’re not very nice to me.” She mumbled sadly, now her book again rested against her chest, her large eyes mournful, “Pito even got super mad at me when I asked to look over her notes. She said that an omega has no place learning about these things.”

Now the girl’s tail laid flat against the floor, her three little fins on either side of her head drooped. This almost made Kurapika give up and agree to help her, but luckily another face peered through the open door, Machi’s blue eyes scanned the room, her eyebrows raised in surprise, “I didn’t know you got visitors Kura.”

Kurapika looked over at his other intruder, pouting a bit, “You’re visiting me too, so obviously I’m pretty popular.”

Neon looked back at the other girl, smiling at her, “Oh, hello, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Machi crossed her arms, looking the strange girl up and down, “Uh… hi. We haven’t. I’m Machi.”

“Ma-chi?” The girl repeated, putting a bit of an accent on the name, “I’m Neon, I’m a mortuary student.”

“Nursing.” Machi had noticed her book, so she had assumed she would be something like that, and the way that she pronounced her name sort of made Machi feel strange talking to the girl.

It seemed off that such a sweet looking girl would be willing to be into that sort of stuff. Her soft lavender scent compelled Machi to determine her status. Unlike most alphas, Machi was never one to immediately discount an omega or a beta, however, she still displayed her dominance, and she even allowed her glands to continually secrete a bit of her scent, as to ward off most alphas from her. She had little patience for stuck up, dominance hungry people.

Neon shifted her gaze back towards Kurapika, “So, are you sure you don’t want to help me?”

Kurapika opened his mouth to respond, but soon he found himself formulated a plan. He smiled, and he suddenly pushed Neon towards Machi, “Here’s an idea, how about you two study together? Machi is so smart, and she’s a nursing student!”

Machi’s eyes widened, “Wait! What are you talking about? Study? With her?”

“She needs help, you’re smart so I’m sure you can help her.” Kurapika beamed at his friend, eyebrows raised slyly, “I’m sure such a beautiful strong woman wouldn’t mind helping a young girl with her homework.”

Machi opened her mouth to argue, but then Neon had cut her off, “Oh, wow! Thank you so much Ma-chi!” She sang as she turned to the girl, lightly grabbing onto her shirt with one of her hands, “I’m excited to absorb some of your expertise.”

Machi’s mouth hung open for a minute, she closed it, glared at her friend, then looked back down towards the stranger, “Alright, fine I’ll help you. Just start saying my name right, alright? It’s Machi, not Ma-chi, got it? Also, you’re buying me a smoothie or something.” She then looked at Kurapika, “Also, you need to listen to me before I kick your ass.”

Kurapika chuckled, looking pleased with his plan, “I’m all ears Ma-chi.”

Machi would have beat the shit out of him if Neon wasn’t present, however, she managed to keep a little bit of her composure, “We had another death in our group, I’m sure you heard about it.”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that.” Kurapika nodded, as he had heard about it from Leorio, who he was going to see before all of the distractions.

“Well, my leader, Chrollo, wanted to know if you feel unsafe in any way. He wanted to make sure you were fine, and he wanted to see if you would consider joining our group until all of the fuss is over.” Machi offered.

Neon looked between them, confusion in her eyes. She had not heard of anything going on, so she had no idea what they could have been discussing, so she just listened. Kurapika crossed his arms over his chest, eyes softened a bit, “Leorio will keep me safe. I’m sure we will be fine. Thank Chrollo for the offer, but I’m fine.”

“If you change your mind, text me.” Machi nodded, then she looked down at Neon, “You, come with me, or else I’ll leave you here.”

Neon perked up, smiling again at the pink haired alpha, “I’m coming!”

With that, the two women left, and Kurapika was finally allowed to finish getting ready to see his boyfriend and friend. He just hoped that Gon’s problems would be a bit easier for him to solve. 

Interest in the commotion had sparked investigation. Curious eyes glued themselves to the scene, police flocked around, the smell of aggravation having filled the air. Something about it made her glad that things were finally moving along, glad that things were actually becoming interesting around this place. Neferpitou, having been returning to the place she had been told to check out, looked on with a large gaze. Her ears flickered a bit, and slowly she walked around the tape, towards the front door of the building she had been ordered to retrieve something from. Inside, despite everything, a lone girl sat with her ankle in a cast, her hair a mess upon her head as she had not been afforded the opportunity to clean up. The smell of dessert basically filled the air around her, she was exactly as Meruem had described. 

Neferpitou took in a deep breath, uncertain of her tone before she spoke a little sharply, “Hey, you’re Komugi, right?”

The girl stiffened, her tiny ears standing up, as she had not heard the other come in, “Y-yeah, you’re Meruem’s friend, right?”

“That’s right.” Pito nodded, “He sent me to check on you, and to invite you out. If you want to, that is.”

“Out?” Komugi repeated, “Out where?”

“There is a festival this weekend, it was meant to celebrate the beginning of the semester. We won’t be able to do as much, however, Meruem has requested that you go with him. He knows that you’re new to all of this, and I think he wants to make up… some things to you.” Pito explained, her own eyes glazing over as she spoke.

She did not like having to be a messenger, however, Meruem suspected that his presence would become rather unwelcome so close to the scene of such a crime. Pito was never much of a romantic type, in fact she had never felt interested in anyone other than Meruem. Even so, it was more of a sisterly bond than that of a romantic pairing, as she was a beta and would never meet the needs Meruem had. Komugi, on the other hand, was a young omega woman. She smelled sweet, and she looked even sweeter. It was easy to tell that Meruem had intended on mating with her by some point in the near future, and he would start his small kingdom of hybrid children.  _ Such a fickle situation _ , Pito mused,  _ such an idea that my brother would mate with a simple creature, I wonder what he is thinking _ . 

“So… he isn’t going to try and stay away from me? What if he gets in trouble?” Komugi asked, her face contorted in worry.

Neferpitou tilted her head, tapping her chin thoughtfully, “Well the festival is off of school grounds, as long as neither of you do anything illegal, you should be fine. We will be around anyway, so if anything goes wrong you will not have to deal with it alone.” She mewed after her last word, her tail swaying as she spoke. 

“Are you sure?” Komugi again pressed.

“Purrfectly.” Pito assured the girl, then she snickered, “Besides, you shouldn’t worry about this stuff. You need to focus on the bigger picture.”

“W-what do you mean?” She asked curiously, as she had no idea what Pito was hinting at.

“You’ll figure it out, sooner or later.” Pito replied playfully, now walking towards the door, “I’ll be here to get you tomorrow, pack some bags just in case we decide to keep you all weekend.”

Before Komugi could ask any further questions, she was left alone, the closing of her door signaled to the girl that the conversation was over. She hadn’t even realized how fast her heart was beating. For once she had plans for the weekend.

Illumi finally had Chrollo in his arms once again. He had stayed home for the majority of the day, but by the time night had fallen the man had returned to him. They had only a few days left before he would have to meet Illumi’s parents, and therefore he knew better than to stay away for too long just in case the man thought about it much too much. Saturday was going to be a hell of a day, and neither knew exactly what to expect from their little meeting. 

Illumi had seemed to nest a lot in Chrollo’s absence, his bed was scattered with more and more comfort items, and even some of Chrollo’s clothes had been added to the pile to keep Illumi company while the man was gone. He had not expected Illumi to be such a homemaker, as he seemed so stoic, the complete opposite of a typical omega. It was obvious that he was autonomously preparing to be marked and made to produce children, now whether it was on purpose or not, that Chrollo did not know how to approach. Instead, he kept it in mind for their meeting on saturday in case anything about it had come up. 

Chrollo sat in the clearest part of the nest, arms outstretched towards his mate as he spoke, “I missed you, come here.”

Illumi did not hesitate like he used to do. Now he freely laid into the man’s arms, curling his legs up against him so he could take in his warmth with a small happy noise. That smile that threatened to steal Chrollo’s soul had filled his beautiful features, and the man could practically feel himself melt because of it. He could barely even come up with his next words, “If your family saw you so happy, they would think I’ve proposed to you already.”

“Mm… you practically have.” Illumi shrugged, dark eyes filling with happiness as he ran his fingers through Chrollo’s antlers, “Mother would be jealous I think. She always rememisted about how much she likes horns. She told me all the time that they catch her eye.”

“That is what they are for, I suppose.” Chrollo was careful not to move too much as Illumi touched them, “Are you the only one of your siblings with horns?”

“No, I have the biggest, however, my little sister also has a bit of horns protruding. She’s quite young, so I imagine that they will grow a little more.” Illumi hummed.

“You must be pretty good with children, being the oldest in your family.” Chrollo pointed out carefully.

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m probably better than my father, yes, but I’m not the greatest.” Illumi shrugged, his answer too vague for Chrollo to get a proper reading off of it. 

The man opened his mouth to try again, however the sound of Illumi’s cell phone had cut him off. Illumi shifted himself, pressing the phone to his head as he answered, “Hello?”

“Illumi? I’m sorry to bother you, but I have a few questions.” Killua’s voice brought an even bigger smile to the man’s face.

“You’re fine. What’s going on?” Illumi pressed as he sat up entirely now, arm on his knee as he hugged it close.

“Well, I know this is sudden but have you met Gon in theater class yet?” Killua asked, nervousness filling his tone, and easily read by the older of the two.

“Of course. He’s quite the talker. Why do you ask?” Illumi muttered, picturing said teen in his mind.

“Well, you see… I kinda…” Killua stammered.

“He’s with my professor. Don’t tell me you’re interested in him.” Illumi’s tone was flat, and Chrollo was quick to take notice of the seriousness in it, “You cannot and will not try anything that would get you and this boy in trouble, I presume?”

“I won’t do anything too stupid!” Killua grumbled, laying back on his own bed as he thought about his words, “I was just wondering if there is any way I could try to… try to take him back. I feel really odd when he’s not around, and I’m starting to get pissed off any time I think about it. I can tell he wants me to, we even…” 

“Don’t tell me…” Illumi couldn’t believe the confession, “You didn’t mate with him, right?”

“Once. It was right after he was marked.” Killua admitted despite himself.

“Was he in heat?” Illumi asked numbly, which really got Chrollo’s attention.

“Yes, and no. He was coming off of it partially from mating before me. However, he was still under the influence of his heat at the time.” Killua felt horribly embarrassed now, his stomach in multiple knots. 

“Is he pregnant?” Illumi asked the most important question, one that no one had the answer to.

“I don’t think so.” Killua lied, as he had no idea if he was or not, “What should I do… if he is?”

“Then you wait, I guess. If it is yours, then you might be able to legally take him away from his mate, however, that is a very strange line you are crossing. Father would be greatly displeased with your actions.” Illumi warned, however he was not going to tell him, “If the potential pups belong to my professor, well then you need to forget about this. He isn’t yours, and you’ll just confuse him. Omegas, as much as I hate to admit this, can be hopeless when it comes to romantic issues. We want nothing more than to please the alphas around us, and to give children to our partners. Gon likely feels conflicted on the issue, especially with how young he is. Do not do anything that will make his transition any harder, or else you may regret the outcome.”

“Especially if Hisoka finds out.” Chrollo had said now, as he was able to pick up on some of the context, “I know if anyone was trying to get a hold of you, my beloved, they would not be allowed to walk away freely.”

Killua tilted his head, eyes wide, “Do you have someone there with you?”

“Oh, we haven’t spoken much since the semester started. I forgot to mention that I have started seeing one of my classmates.” Illumi hummed as he thought about this, “He is meeting our parents on Saturday.”

“What is his name?” Killua asked despite the pit in his stomach, wanting to hear about something happy for a change.

“Chrollo. He’s a tall man you’ve likely seen during my previous performances. If you want you can come to dinner with us.” Illumi offered.

“With you, your boyfriend, mom and dad?” Killua did not have to think long, “No, thank you. That sounds like it’ll fucking suck.”

“Language.” Illumi lectured. 

“I’m an adult.” Killua pointed out, “I can say it however I want.” He then sat up, eyes downcast, “Just… if Gon does end up coming back to me, promise me that you’ll help me out.”

“I’m always here for you Killua, even when you make terrible decisions.” Illumi told his little brother.

“Yeah, thanks.” Killua rolled his eyes, “Bye.”

“Bye. You should update me more.” Illumi managed to say before the teen hung up on him.

With a soft sigh, Illumi lowered his phone, putting it on the bed next to him as he thought about their conversation. Illumi feared that his brother was making the wrong decision, however, he believed that his brother needed space to grow as he did not want to appear as clingy as he once was while they were growing up. He laid back uncomfortably, eyes shifting towards Chrollo, “He is in a hell of a lot of trouble.”

“He’s a young man.” Chrollo shrugged playfully, “He is bound to get into some trouble.”

“But what was he thinking?” Illumi pressed, eyes narrow with worry, “He can’t be a father right now, and he can’t try to steal our professor’s mate.”

“He’s young, and he’s stupid.” Chrollo laid with the other man, pulling him close, “I was a lot like him when I met you. I would do anything just to talk to you. Hell, I would have gone crazy just to capture your gaze.”

“You have my gaze now.” Illumi pointed out, his body turning a bit so that they were facing one another.

Chrollo purred a bit, slowly tucking his nose into his lover’s neck, scent glands pressed against his nose, “That is true. I am quite fortunate that you have chosen me.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice. You were all I could think about during my last heat. I think I would have gone crazy if I waited too much longer.” Illumi admitted, his hands now rubbing the man’s chest.

“Now you don’t have to worry anymore. I am going to take great care of you. No matter the circumstance, you are my mate, even if we must wait to mark you.” Chrollo hummed softly against his flesh, “Although I might be tempted to mark you tonight so that your parents have no say in the matter.”

Illumi could feel his heart swell a bit to the thought, the rebellious side of him having longed for such things, “No, I think it would be better to wait just a little longer. After you meet my parents and we firmly state our future plans, then you may do as you wish.”

“I hate having to be patient. However, I understand the reasoning behind it.” Chrollo opened his mouth now, lightly running his teeth over the warmth of his glands.

Illumi gasped, hands grasping onto Chrollo’s shirt, “I… oh....” He mewed weakly, his instincts having waived any fight within him. 

Chrollo was careful not to leave any evidence, however the temptation was hard to shake. He eventually had to pull his teeth away, and instead licked the area posessively, eyes fully closed as he enjoyed the sweet flavor, brain filling with fireworks as his body was spurred on a bit. He soon shifted his weight on top of his lover’s body, his fingers working quickly to unbutton the shirt his mate wore. 

Once his chest was bare, Chrollo moved himself down, licking at his pale flesh until he reached his nipples, and quickly, despite small sounds of protest, he curled his lips around the soft buds, licking around them before he ran his teeth over the one in his mouth. His other hand moved over, pinching the free bud to erect it also, this made Illumi’s face flare up, and his back arched as he gasped. The stimulation was new to Illumi, and he did not know if he had liked it or not, but the feeling did cause his pants to soon fill with his slick, his own cock hard beneath the fabric. 

Chrollo enjoyed the chorus of sweet noises that left his omega, the way he shifted beneath him had brought great joy to the man who now bit the flesh. He may have not been able to mark Illumi, but he would certainly be leaving a few little indications that he had owned him. Once he finished torturing one of his nipples, he moved over to the other, leaving both hard and fragile to the cool air of the room around them. That was when Illumi began to push at him, changing their positions so that Chrollo would be the one beneath him. His face was red, slick with sweat and drool, as his heated eyes glared at his lover’s form, his voice a small growl, “I don’t think I gave you permission to do such a thing to me.”

“Do I need permission?” Chrollo mused, interested in Illumi’s shift in mood.

Chrollo had expected Illumi to try and take control from time to time, however, he did not expect it to be so soon. He found it rather amusing that such a beautiful creature, who would cover his eyes while he was fucked, would even dare to try and top their alpha. He wondered how far this sudden burst of enthusiasm would go before he would evidently crash and burn. He even wondered if Illumi had been testing him in moments like this, however, it was an equal observation on both sides. 

Illumi huffed after a long moment, eyes wavering just a bit as his aggression slightly faded, “I guess not, however, I will not allow you to feel too confident.”

“I see…” Chrollo couldn’t help but laugh now, hands firmly pressed to Illumi’s hips, “You have to keep me on my toes? Make sure that I cannot get too comfortable or complacent.” 

“Complacency can be a big issue.” Illumi muttered thoughtfully, “Makes most too soft.”

“You’re soft regardless. No matter how hardened you try to pretend to be, your skin betrays how happy my presence makes you. The redness of your face tells me that I’ve made you unbearably happy. Stop me if I’m wrong.” Chrollo gripped his fingers tighter, making a soft noise leave his future mate, who in turn covered his mouth shyly.

“Then I’m not the best actor, I suppose.” Illumi blushed even darker, a faint smile filling his porcelain features. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” The man shrugged, admiring that smile, “You just need the right environment. You always do much better on stage, the adrenaline of being watched helps, I suppose.” 

“Then truly I have become complacent.” Illumi leaned himself down, pressing his body against his alpha’s with a soft sigh, his face nuzzled into his lover’s shirt.

“Then let’s fix that.” Chrollo purred, his fingers now tangling themselves in Illumi’s pants, tugging them down quickly before the other could reply.

Then, before Illumi could do much of anything, he was laid back on his back, his pants completely removed. Illumi tried to move himself a bit, trying to get the upper hand yet again, however, Chrollo had him pinned in place, his teeth again running over his neck. Instinctively Illumi’s hands threw themselves over his eyes, hiding his vision from what happened next. Despite the darkness, he could feel Chrollo undress, and soon he could even feel him looming over him with heated eyes, and equally hot fingers. 

Those very fingers pressed against the man’s stomach, thoughtful noises escaping the alpha as he admired his omega, “I feel like you’ll be absolutely stunning once you become pregnant.”

“Knowing you, you would find me stunning regardless of what I look like.” Illumi managed to respond, despite the dizziness his longing began to bring about.

“That may be true, however, I do have standards. It just happens that you perfectly fit them.” Chrollo chuckled. 

They were quiet for a moment, which made Illumi’s hips begin to ache. He had opened his mouth to respond to his lover, however it was covered with another, making his words be completely lost within their kiss. 

He kept his eyes closed tightly, however, his arms threw themselves around his lover’s neck. He could feel his legs as they were pushed up and around Chrollo’s form, so he dug his heels into his back, showing that he was growing rather impatient with their little foreplay. 

Chrollo got the message loud and clear. He began to aim himself at Illumi’s entrance, glad that this wasn’t their first go, as he would not have been able to hold back that day as he had the previous. So, once he found a proper position, he thrusted into his lover with full force. Illumi’s eyes shot open, his back arching as his mouth flew open in a startled moan. Pure ecstasy had completely covered his features, and it made Chrollo go crazy. He began to move, not letting either of them get used to what was happening.

Illumi whimpered, holding on tightly with his arms and legs, his face pure red as shaky breathy moans continued to pour out of him. Chrollo recaptured his mouth, enjoying the vibrations his lips had sent through him as he loved every bit of the beautiful creature beneath him. 

Excitement had made Chrollo’s stomach churn, he knew that this would not last long, so instead he concentrated on Illumi’s pleasure. His fingers reached up again, and again they grasped the rosey mounds that made up Illumi’s nipples. The man gasped against him, his fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as a way to get him to stop, however, his body betrayed just how much he enjoyed the teasing. He tightened around Chrollo, becoming flush with an almost sun-kissed blush. 

Their kiss separated, and Chrollo sat up, ramming himself into the omega with lust filled growls, as he was trying to keep himself in check and not do anything that they would surely regret. However, just the sight of Illumi, mixed with the sweet noises he made, had caused Chrollo’s body to react. If he was any more careless he would spur himself into a rut, his knot already growing with each harsh thrust. 

He clenched his teeth, and each time his knot hit Illumi’s entrance, he could feel himself slipping. He gripped Illumi’s shoulders now, biting his cheeks to try and keep himself in the moment, however, as he looked at his lover, he could see a shift in Illumi’s own mind. Like a switch was flipped. Without warning, Illumi’s legs again gripped around him, forcing him in deeper, and without too much more debate, his knot was pushed inside. 

It was done, with swelling of Illumi’s slim stomach spoke volumes about what Chrollo had been holding back. It was done. 

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification:
> 
> ♡People in this world may have human bodies, but some animal features also are added. This is mostly indicated by their tails and ears!  
> ♡ Gon isn't used to life in the city, so Killua touching his tail was strange to him so he would just asssume it is a city thing. It isn't, Killua is just a bit touchy sometimes.   
> ♡ In this story most people start having heat cycles in their early teens, Gon hasn't had one. He is the only person on campus who hasn't hit full puberty.   
> ♡ Please ask questions if you need clarification!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quality time for Killua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125572) by [Atom1050](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom1050/pseuds/Atom1050)




End file.
